Double Edged Sword: THE ORIGINAL
by Light and Noise
Summary: "If you don't love it, break it." Rewrite posted.
1. Prologue

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

"NARUTO!!!" There was nothing Shikamaru could do for his cousin unless he wanted to die as well. Currently, a group of villagers were mercilessly attacking the innocent Jinchuuriki. The blond was staring in horror at the mob. There was really nothing he could do to save himself. Sure, he was four but he understood that this mob was trying to killing him, though he'd no idea why. His cousin stood helplessly at the mouth of the alley, watching with equal horror.

The villagers had never gone to such extremes before. Sure, once or twice every day, Naruto was attacked. He was used to being subjected to hurt as he walked home from the Academy. That never went far. He only got four to six scratches and bruises all over his body. Those immediately healed over… Most of the time, anyways. Naruto sighed and stood his little form firm, wincing as a shurriken grazed his right cheek, cutting into one of the whiskers. Some of the mob was chanting 'kill him' followed by a fancy name that Naruto didn't understand and probably couldn't pronounce anyways. The man to whom they were speaking smirked and drew a kunai and he lunged at the blond Jinchuuriki.

"NARUTO!!!!" Shikamaru yelled. His cousin closed his eyes and waited for the impact. None came to the blond. Slowly, said blond opened his eyes. He opened his mouth and let out a mousey squeak. A man in the standard ANBU uniform was standing in front of the four year old, blocking the offending kunai with another.

"Sh… SHIT!" and the crowd dispersed. The man that had tried to attack Naruto fled as well and Shikamaru ran to his cousin's side. The ANBU put his kunai away and face the adopted cousins. Shikamaru hugged his cousin tightly.

"A-ANBU," the blond pronounced.

"Yes?"

"Teach Naru," the boy pointed at himself, "and Shika," his cousin raised his hand before holding Naruto again, "how fight."

A soft, emotionless chuckle came from behind the ANBU's mask. "Maybe. Now get home, kids. I'll come find you tomorrow."

The cousins nodded and ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

Okee. This IS just the prologue, kids. Unless you have a super, duper awesome-matic, ninja kick ass idea, please only give feedback, because me, I write out my drafts in a notebook, and I have up to the end of the 3rd Chuunin prelims. Actually, yeah… I've finished drafting the 3rd Chuunin prelims and I figure I'd better get this up here before I forget… Etō… I'll probably ask for help on the fight scenes, 'cause I briefed over them. Basically like this: So-and-so versus so-and-so, the winner was so-and-so but just barely. And I did that to save space in my notebook, so I'll go into detail up here… Anyways, tell me wotcha think please.

-Lotsa love,

Mickey, aka .Sailor.L


	2. Kumo and Yase

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

-FOUR YEARS LATER-

"You called, Hokage-Sama?" the heavy voice of the ANBU murmured.

"Indeed," the Hokage said solemnly. "Please, where are Kumo and Yasê?" As this was said, two more figures appeared beside the first. One of the new comer's masks was that like a fox and the other like a deer. Ah, and the first ANBU had a plain white mask.

Yasê and Kumo were short for ANBU. Both stood at approximately three feet five inches, at best, whereas the blank one stood at a good five feet. All three ANBU stood stiffly at their full height. The Hokage dearly prayed they were all breathing. "I have called you here to inform you you've all been moved a rank," Hokage said solemnly.

"How is that bad?" the one in the deer mask questioned.

"Be _quiet_, Kumo!" the fox masked one growled.

"BOTH OF YOU!" the blankly masked one warned. The edge in his voice simply screamed sleepless week at the duo and the Hokage. And probably anyone who could hear him.

"Yes Tsuki," Yasê and Kumo chanted as if this was too usual an occurrence.

"Now then," Hokage whispered. "Tsuki of ANBU Squad Shiroi," the blank masked nodded, stepping forward, "you are being promoted to Captain of Hunting Team Three. Kumo of ANBU Squad Shiroi," the one in a deer masked stepped silently forward, "you are being promoted to apprentice of Captain of Hunting Team Three. And finally, Yasê of ANBU Squad Shiroi." The fox masked one bowed deeply.

Kumo and Tsuki stepped back until they were five feet away from Yasê. They had learned to keep their distance from Yasê at times where news was unknown. Yasê wasn't called 'yasê' for nothing. No, the ANBU earned his codename well. Yes, he went wild when angered and it was best to keep your distance as far away as possible. Both learned this the hard way. Tsuki had a scar along his torso and Kumo was scarred on both thighs and the lower half of his stomach.

"Yasê of ANBU Squad Shiroi has been promoted," Tsuki and Kumo eased forward silently, "to the fourth place of Konoha's highest ranking group. Yasê of ANBU Squad Shiroi, we, as the council, are please to inform you that you are now Seat Four of Konoha's ANBU Root."

The kitsune masked ANBU flinched back. Tsuki whispered the ANBU's codename and put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "I know it is not what you could've wished for Yasê, but know this is the highest Seat Konohagakure has to offer." The Hokage sighed, puffing on his pipe. "Yasê could very well be the next Hokage in his position." Although it hurt him to do so, he relaxed against Tsuki's touch and nodded to the Hokage. "Dismissed."

~*~*~*~*~*~

-ONE MONTH LATER-

"I trust you, Kumo, and you, Yasê, to stop the traitor and bring him back unharmed." A nod from both was all the Lord Hokage received before the two masked Konoha Ninja vanished. The Hokage sighed deeply through his nose.

The gates of Konohagakure was where Kumo and Yasê crouched, waiting in hiding. Their chakra was suppressed enough that only their superiors would be able to find them. Their target had just breezed past their hiding spot and that was the cue for Kumo. The once deer masked ANBU now wore a blank mask as his 'sensei' before him had. Itachi stopped nimbly as Kumo appeared in front of him. He tensed as he saw the blank masked Hunter Nin.

"Uchiha Itachi," a voice behind Itachi spoke. The ANBU Root Member that ranked number four was crouched down and ready to spring at the traitor. He once wore a mask like a fox and now wore only a pitch black mask that revealed only his dull, emotionless cerulean eyes. "Come with us now and we will not attack. Challenge us and you leave us no choice," Yasê growled.

Itachi mock sighed. "The root _and_ a hunter, hm?" and the Uchiha sneered. "I'd rather not fight, but I value my life…" And he vanished. Neither Kumo nor Yasê moved to begin the chase. Both just looked solemnly at each other as their old friend vanished from their lives for good this time. The ANBU Root Member's left hand twitched.

"Itachi-San…" Yasê whispered, clutching Kumo's right hand with his left. That was when Yasê lost it and broke down the middle. He screamed as loud as he could, releasing all the pain he felt in that moment. "ITACHI-SAN!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!" Yasê let go of Kumo's hand and fell to his hands and knees, sobbing his heart out on the ground. He knew that people would come, but he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't care at all. And by his name, by the rain that fell on him, on Itachi's name, Yasê swore that he would do everything in his power to protect Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

The report to the Hokage left much to be desired. It merely read, "Traitor Uchiha Itachi had already left the village and cleverly hid his trail topping it off with the rain washing what was left away." Very much left to be desired.

"Hokage-Sama, I have a request," the ANBU Root Member stated.

"Yes, Yasê?"

"I wish to enroll in the Academy once more."

"WH-WHAT?!" Kumo yelled. The Hokage gave him a look which he promptly ignored.

"I… I vowed to Itachi-San that… No matter what, Sasuke-Kun goes before my duty to this village. Itachi-San was my world, Kumo, Hokage-Sama." Yasê sighed through his nose. "This may sound odd but that man… That traitor owns me no matter who the hell he is or what he's done. I want to watch over Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage puffed on his pipe as he considered the boy's words. He puffed out clouds of smoke for about five minutes straight.

He sighed and coughed before saying, "Alright. New mission to Kumo, Captain of Hunting Team Three, and ANBU Root Member Yasê: Protect Uchiha Sasuke from himself and from any form of revenge, even if it's just little and from his brother, Uchiha Itachi." The Hokage watched Naruto cringe away from the name like poison. "I will be informing Danzou-Sama of this as well as the council."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" the boys, now holding hands, chanted in unison.

"A couple more things," Hokage added. The boys nodded. "We may have to have you for a few missions." They nodded again. "And… This is not your fault, so do not beat yourself up for it, alright Yasê?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Yasê hissed coldly. The ANBU Root Member vanished. Sighing, the Hokage looked meaningfully at Kumo, puffing on his pipe.

"Protect him from himself. His mission is to protect Sasuke from himself. Yours, my dear, dear Kumo, is to protect Yasê from himself. Dismissed."

The Hunter Nin disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-ONE MONTH LATER-

"Two new children shall be joining our class," Iruka Umino informed his class of eight year old Ninjas-to-be.

"Whaaaat?" a few of the kids groaned.

"Shut up," Iruka growled. "Come in!" he yelled to the door. It slid open and two boys walked in. One they recognized as the boy that got beat a lot and the other they recognized as the boy's adopted cousin.

The boy who got beat a lot had tan skin, spiky blond hair, cerulean eyes, and three scratched along each cheek. His clothes weirded even the Sensei out. The blond wore black shorts, a black T-Shirt, and black ninja sandals. The other boy had white skin, brown hair pulled into a spiky, pineapple-like pony tail, and dark brown eyes. This one wore green shorts, a white shirt, and blue ninja sandals. The odd thing was that their eyes were as hard as stone and cold as ice.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

As soon as the useless introductions finished, both boys shoved their hands into their pockets. This, sad to say, only made Naruto look creepier.

"Well…" Iruka sweat dropped. "Take any empty seats you see…" Some of the girls moved over for the new kids to sit beside them. Instead, Naruto took the seat behind Uchiha Sasuke and Shikamaru sat next to the kid.

~*~*~*~*~*~

So, potential? None? Love in the form of reviews? Reviews have Itachi and Kisame-Kun in the next chapter, loves!!!

Lots of hearts,

Mickey…

P.S... I find it odd that whenever I (or someone else) type my user name, only the .Sailor.L part comes up… Should I change it…?


	3. Squad Seven, Itachi, and Kisame

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

FOUR YEARS LATER- (Hot damn, a lot of time skips…)

"Report, Yasê," Danzou hissed. One of his top members had been away for four years and was leaving yet again. Yasê flinched so he was behind his teammate, Shinda. Shinda wore the same mask as his partner. Pitch black, only revealing cold, heartless eyes. All Root members were also required to wear trench coats with hoods to hide their hair, which was a necessity in Yasê's case.

Yasê breathed in his nose and faced Danzou. "The Uchiha," he cringed on a reflex, "brat has grown. I have managed to complete my mission of protecting the revenge addicted fool… But I can only do so for so long…"

Sighing, Danzou dismissed Shinda and Yasê.

-

-

"You requested this meeting, Kumo, Yasê, get on with it!" Anko hissed.

The Root Member hiss back at her through his teeth. "Shut up woman, or I'll cut your tongue off with my hitai-ate!" was the growl in response.

"We merely," Kumo began, hitting the back of Yasê's trench coated head, "called this meeting to get the final copies of the Academy teams."

"So why does the Root care?" Anko snarled at Yasê.

"Watch your tongue woman or you'll lose it!" Yasê hissed, crouching down in the familiar to all position, ready to launch himself at the woman if needed.

"Please, Anko-San," Kumo whispered.

"Fine!" Anko hissed. "But I'm not one of the sensei!"

"It is Kakashi, Asuma, and I," Kurenai Yuuhi said from the back corner.

"Then… Ibiki-San, Anko-San, Gai-San, you may leave." As Kumo said their names, they left. "Now-"

"If I may," Asuma interrupted as Yasê got out of his crouch, "Why _is_ the Root involved?"

"It does not concern you," Yasê growled.

"I see. Forgive me," Asuma said, locking eyes with the cerulean behind the mask. The boy nodded.

"NOW," Kumo spat. His tone dared someone to interrupt. "We merely need to know who's taking which team."

"I am taking Squad Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino," Kurenai said softly.

"Squad Ten. Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino," Asuma recited.

"Squad Seven is my new squad," Kakashi said softly as well. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha," Yasê cringed reflexively, "Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

"That is all," the tense Yasê hissed. One by one, the new sense vanished.

-

-

"Squad Seven. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Squad Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Squad Nine is still out from last year. Squad Ten. Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru." The only people complaining about the teams were Sakura and Ino, but they were ignored and the class was informed that their senseis would get them during lunch.

"Shikamaru," Naruto cooed, "wanna eat in here?"

"Whatever…"

"We'll stay too!" Ino, Sakura, and Chouji decided. Sasuke merely glared and pulled out his lunch, so the other five followed suit. Silence ensued as lunch was eaten. Naruto and Shikamaru held hands all through lunch, as they were close enough to do that without being gay for each other.

"Can I ask," Ino said, "are you two like… Lovers, even though Mrs. Nara adopted Naruto?"

Naruto tensed and froze in mid-stand. Shikamaru sighed and frowned, massaging his temples. "No…"

"Not. Even," Naruto growled. "I gave my heart… And got-"

"Sh! Naruto!" Naruto finished standing and took his trash, dumping it.

-

-

Asuma Sarutobi had come and taken Squad Ten so now only Squad Seven was left.

Naruto scowled at the whiteboard as did his teammates. Naruto ground his teethe together and slammed his fists onto the table. "Where is that man?!" and the door slid open.

"My first impre- Yasê?!" the jounin had silver hair, a mask covering nearly all of his face with his hitai-ate covering his left eye and he wore a traditional jounin outfit. "No, never mind." Here, Naruto twitched. "Well, I don't like you. Let's meet on the roof." Naruto's left hand and both eyes twitched as their sensei disappeared.

Sakura eyed the angry, twitching blond disapprovingly. "Well, let's go," she said before walking out. Sasuke stared at the blond for a moment before grabbing the twitching hand of the blond. He tugged Naruto out and abruptly let him go upon seeing Sakura waiting for them impatiently. And the tem walked to meet their new sensei.

-

-

"Well, introduce yourselves," Kakashi snapped. "Y'know, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams." Sakura looked at him funny, her eye twitching.

"Can you go first, sensei?" she inquired.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." He nodded. "I like a lot of things and dislike a lot of things. I don't have many hobbies," here, Naruto coughed, masking it as a horrid sneeze that would burn a normal person's throat, "and I don't have a dream."

Sakura's face fell into a glare. "We learned his name. Wow." Note the sarcasm, loves.

"You, Pinkie," Sakura scowled, "go next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like… A certain someone. My dream is…" She giggled and glanced at Sasuke and blushed, "my hobbies…" She giggled again. "And I. Hate. NARUTO!" The blond sighed.

"You, Brooder, go next."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. I have no hobbies unless you count training," Naruto choked on his own saliva here and Sasuke glowered at him, "and my dream… Is more of an ambition." The Uchiha boy paused here and glanced at Naruto's relaxed face. He was afraid that what he was going to say next might hurt the blond. The reason he thought this was because any mention of the Uchiha Clan murderer obviously hurt him. "I am going to kill one man," and as he suspected, Naruto's face hardened and went blank, "and revive my clan."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto. The silver haired jounin flinched back at the cold look in the blond's eye instinctively. "And the blond."

That pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," said the blond, suddenly chipper again. "I like… I like my friends, those who smile, and those who believe in giving," he paused and clenched his fists tightly, "traitors second chances. I dislike assholes and people who aim to hurt the ones I love!" Here, a pointed glare was thrown at Sasuke who raised his eye brows. "My hobbies include spending time with Sai-Kun and Shika-Kun. My dream is also an ambition… But you don't get to hear… It…" Naruto trailed off and stared blankly at the Hokage Monument. He continuously twitched while Kakashi explained the next morning's mission.

"Is there something you'd like to share?" Kakashi growled.

"It's hard… Being away from Shika-Kun…"

-

-

"C'mon, Itachi-San! I don't think we should be here… You're wanted here, remember?"

"Shut _up_ Kisame!" Itachi hissed as he and his blue skinned teammate hopped through the shadows of Konohagakure. "Now where is he…? Where… Ah! There we go…" He and Kisame hopped up to the roof of Itachi's old academy and his in the shadows, hiding their chakra pressure so only those superior to them could find them. The blond was staring straight ahead as Sasuke Uchiha mentioned reviving his clan. Itachi smirked as Kakashi flinched away from Naruto's glare. And what Naruto said shocked both Itachi and Kisame.

"…"

"…"

"So, your little bro's an asshole and doesn't like giving second chances, eh?" Kisame whispered as Kakashi explained the next day's mission while Naruto continuously twitched. Itachi smiled knowingly.

"Last time I saw him, yeah," replied the traitor Uchiha. Naruto had just mentioned his adoptive cousin and Itachi grinned. "Ah, the family."

"Pardon?" Kisame whispered.

"Never mind. It's been four years. I doubt Naruto-Chan _or_ Shika-Chan remember it…"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Feedback, loves? I have something to ask: Should I write out the Bell Test? I ask this 'cause in my draft, I skipped over the damned thing, so do YOU, as the reader, want the bell test? Give me your opinion. If I get enough yeses then the Bell Test shall be the next chapter. IF.**_

_**Oh, and guess what guys? The story 'The Smiling White Mask of ANBU' by LostandLosing was my inspiration. If you haven't already read it, GO READ IT NOW, FOOLS!! **__**After**__** you review, of course.**_

_**Oh, also, the part with Itachi and Kisame is just there… Like, it WASN'T and still ISN'T in my notebook/draft… I put it there cuz I promised Itachi and Kiss-a-Fish cuz I thought I would type further than I did… that was a hint, BTW. **_

_**Lots of hearts,**_

_**Mickey**_


	4. The Bonus Chapter, The Bell Test

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

Naruto hissed as the bright sunlight barely managed to get through his blinds he'd drawn the night previous. He sat up and, after glancing around because of a random warmth, yawned and rubbed the sleep (which was quite rare for the ANBU Root Member) from his cerulean eyes. The window was left open the night previous and his tan face paled drastically. Not again. He rubbed his bare arms to rid himself of the sudden cold he felt and then rubbed the rest of his bare body to regain the heat and get the blood flowing once again. Sighing, he glanced at the other person sharing his bed with him. Said person was lying on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. The blankets were completely gone from the bed when Naruto had decided to try and get the blood flowing faster through his body, revealing the pale white skin of his friend. The blond leaned on his stomach, stretching across the bed. He rested his cheek on his friend's bare stomach and sighed.

"You have exactly three hours before Kakashi will arrive at your meeting place," answered his companion. Naruto raised his eyebrows. How the hell did Sai manage to get into his head like that sometimes? "I just know Naruto-Chan too well… That or I somehow managed to steal Mattie's jutsu from him and trust me, I've tried. It felt like there was a nuclear war, a stampede of elephants, the demolition of the Eiffel tower, hammers slamming into my skull, drills drilling into my brain, sporks trying to pry the backs of my eyeballs out, and rape going on in my head…"

"Some hang over, Sai-Kun."

"I feel like that right now too," Sai murmured as his pale hand reached up to stroke Naruto's hair. He twirled a spike around his index finger and Naruto hummed in contentment.

"Sai-Kun and Naruto-Chan never get moments like these," the blond whispered so as not to break the spell cast upon the duo.

"Because Sai-Kun has a well paying job during the day and Naruto-Chan is either out for Jiji, too unconscious, or cooking for me in the morning…" Sai's reply was quiet and sweet.

"Hush now and enjoy the moment… I bet Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Kun will come barging in any moment to demand my help in finding Hatake…" Sai hummed his agreement and fetched the comforter from the floor. He and his blond friend curled up together under the thing and basked in the moment they rarely got until the door banged open.

"NARUTO!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sakura's (shrill, if Sai had any say in it) voice shrieked.

"S-Sakura," they heard the unmistakable voice of Uchiha Sasuke cried softly. "It's five in the morning. He's probably still asleep… Though with that scream, I doubt anyone in the apartment complex is sleeping now."

"Sorry Sasuke-Kun… Well, let's find him!!!"

"Nnn!" Naruto moaned in anguish. "I'm in bed, you jerks!" he screamed. He wished he hadn't as his team came bounding in moments later. He was just sitting up as was Sai, so the other two members of Squad Seven walked in on two half naked (to the eye) boys, sitting in the same bed, ridiculously close together. Neither looked embarrassed or ashamed. Either this scenario had happened before or there was more to it than met the eye. Sasuke and Sakura were frozen in a state of shock, horror, awe, fangirl-ism, or jealousy, but Naruto's mind, which was finally relaxed, refused to work as he crawled over Sai and reached into his dresser. He grabbed the first pair of boxers he saw and pulled them on under the comforter before standing. And Sakura lost it. Her face turned this bright red, she covered her nose, and she fled the room. With Naruto's enhanced senses, he noted she had a nosebleed and cracked a smile as he began searching for some orange clothes.

Sai sighed as Naruto stared blankly at his closet. There was absolutely nothing there. Literally. "Laundry room, Naruto-Chan," Sai supplied. Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"I think I know how trying to get Mattie's jutsu feels, Sai-Kun," Naruto moaned. "Just without… the hammers, drills, and sporks, because I like sporks…" With that said, he stumbled out of the room blindly.

Sai smiled coyly as he stole a pair of Naruto's boxers. He too slipped them on under the covers and stood, glancing at the Uchiha (somewhere, Itachi and Yasê sneezed) and called 'bless you' to Naruto as he sneezed in the other room. Naruto moaned about how his head hurt. "I'm Sai," cooed the boy that was as pale as death was dead. He began pushing through piles of clothes in baskets around the blond's purple room until he unearthed a pair of jeans he thought he'd lost in the mall wash and a black shirt he remembered Naruto stealing from him. He slipped those on as Naruto came stumbling back in wearing an earth-green shirt and some black capris. Naruto glowered at Sai.

"I thought I threw those pants out! Were I not suffering the world's worst hang-over, I would go and kill Kyou… But I am, so no…" Sai merely smiled the coy smile that was almost as bad as Naruto's puppy eyes on Kakashi. (Let me tell you, when Naruto unleashed the full power of those baby blues, consider yourself royally fucked and probably broke for the rest of eternity. In this life and all that follow this one.) Naruto's heart (if he indeed had one) would've melted if it wasn't owned by someone else. Sai knew this… Sai was the same. But it didn't hurt Sai as much, because Sai only knew the person he loved for a year before he abandoned Sai… Naruto, however… Knew his love for eight years before being abandoned.

"I'm Sasuke," the Uchiha (Itachi and Yasê sneezed again) said. "Bless you, Naruto."

"My heaaad…" moaned the blond. He managed to pull his sandals on before stumbling out of the room.

"Well, Sasuke-Kun," Sai murmured, picking his wallet up from Naruto's floor, "pleased to meet you. So now, I bet you're wondering why I'm in Naruto-Chan's house."

"You would be betting correctly," cooed Sasuke mockingly.

"I am Naruto-Chan's outlet." With those four words, Sai left.

--

Naruto was curled up in a ball under a tree when Kakashi arrived. Sasuke and Sakura sat on either side of him, doing their best to soothe him. Sakura stroked his hair and Sasuke was rubbing his tense muscles.

"What's this?" Kakashi snapped.

"Sh!" Sakura whispered as Naruto's ball of flesh got tighter.

"Nnn…"

"He's sleeping, Sensei!" scolded the only female. "You took too long and he has a hangover. Shush now!"

Kakashi sighed. "Then, I guess today's mission is cancelled," he said. He made it seem solemn, but hell, even sensei would be glad for a mission free day.

--

Itachi Uchiha huffed as he sneezed again. Only one would talk about him and when that one talked about him, Itachi's head felt like there was a nuclear war, a stampede of elephants, the demolition of the Eiffel tower, hammers slamming into his skull, drills drilling into his brain, sporks trying to pry the backs of his eyeballs out, and rape going on in his skull. Thankfully, that hadn't been happening recently. Only everyday for a year four years ago. Nothing much. Y'know, just fucking death wishes.

"Allergies?" Kisame asked.

Itachi stared at him. "I'm an evil mass murderer of the genocide kind… I've been tested; I take allergy medication every twelve hours. I'm fucking fine. Now go… Do what fish do best…" Itachi shook his head and walked away. "Whatever the hell fish _do _do best…"

-----

_**And thus, the summary of the Bell Test. Hehee. They didn't have one. And they WILL NEVER have a Bell Test. Haha. Only cuz Jiji made it so. No one likes Jiji…**_

_**So Jiji did some good by FORCING Hatake to take a team. **_

_**-**_

_**Mickey**_


	5. Yase and the Runin With Itachi

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

"I'm sick of all these trashy D ranked missions!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke nodded. "Hey, Sasuke-Kun. Have you seen Naruto lately?"

"No." In truth, Sasuke was super concerned for Naruto. He'd disappeared a week ago and there was no word from him. Neither of them had any idea where he was. For all they knew, he could be in prison or _dead_. Sasuke and Sakura sighed. They missed their blond teammate. Especially when Naruto was having a good day. On Naruto's good days, he wore a bright orange jacket, bright orange pants, and blue ninja sandals. On a bad day, he wore a long sleeved black shirt that rode up to above his belly button. Fishnets adorned his revealed belly and back. His shorts were dark green and made up of mostly pockets reaching to right below his knees. He wore fishnets on his legs: on his left leg the fish nets started at his knees and ended mid-calf and on his right leg, the fish nets started mid-calf and ended at his ankle. (**Be prepared to see this again when describing Shikamaru in the Chuunin Exams**).

Both Sakura and Sasuke collapsed on the ground as they took the Inuzuka's dogs home. Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She stared blankly at the Hokage tower. Sasuke leaned back on his palms with his knees propped up. He threw his head back and stared at the cloudless sky. He groaned and stood, stretching his sore body. Sakura continued staring blankly ahead of her.

Suddenly, she jumped up.

"Maybe Sensei knows where Naruto is!"

"Hn. Yeah. Where would Sensei be?"

Sakura sweat dropped and fell to her back, moaning in anguish. Sasuke sighed and leaned against a tree behind his female teammate.

Sakura fanned her hair out and spread her arms to the side, propping her knees up. She exhaled deeply and looked at Sasuke from her position. "Ino-Pig said Shikamaru was gone as well."

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Let's go ask Lord Hokage."

Somewhere on the waters outside of Kirigakure, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were running along silently.

"Uchiha Itachi," a cold, hard voice cooed mockingly. Both Itachi and Kisame froze on the spot as a figure came out of nonexistent shadows.

"Who're you?" Kisame hissed and the figure crouched low, ready to pounce.

"They call me Yasê," the figure growled. "Hoshigaki Kisame-Kun. Leave. I am only here for-" the boy was cut off by the Uchiha Traitor.

"Are you the one…?" Itachi whispered. The ANBU Root Member stiffened in his crouch but did not back down. "You are," and a cruel smirk made its way across the Uchiha's face. Kisame looked between the two. "Stand up, Yasê-Chan." Yasê stood up as quickly as possible. "Take off your mask, Yasê-Chan." The order was followed without hesitation or question.

"Do you own him or something, Itachi-San?" Kisame snorted. He froze when, not Itachi, but Yasê nodded without any trace of emotion but sincerity. "Why…?"

"Yasê-Chan," Itachi cooed coldly, "if I tried to kill you, what would you do?"

"Itachi-San… If it is you killing me… All I would do is wish for you to be the last thing I ever saw," the ANBU Root Member whispered, tilting his head back. His hood fell off as rain poured down on them. His throat looked strained as he leaned back. Without warning, Itachi mover forward and bit down on part of Yasê's exposed neck. (Vampire Much?)

Yasê's cerulean eyes widened and he bit his tongue as blood trickled from the wound. Itachi moved back to Kisame's side and wiped his mouth while he watched. The bite did not heal. Instead, the one with cerulean eyes fell to his hands and knees, coughing blood into the water beneath him.

"What did you do to him?!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Hid blood type is O as is the demon's inside of him. Mine is AB Positive. I merely gave him some of my blood and both have heightened senses so even the slight pain should feel like a stab to the carotid artery with a poisoned kunai," Itachi explained.

"Wow…" Kisame shook his head; whether it was in disbelief, disgust, or awe was hard to tell.

"Farwell, Yasê-Chan," Itachi murmured, dropping the pure black mask into the water beside its owner. Yasê grabbed it and put it on, forcing his aching body to stand.

"Please come back, Itachi-San…"

"I will tell you this here and now, Yasê-Chan," Itachi said, walking away with Kisame at his side. "I. Hate. You. I will always hate you. And I will always own you. I hate you and wish for you to die. Good. Bye." Kisame vanished while Itachi listened to a choked sob from the ANBU Root Member.

Yasê pulled on his hood. "As you wish…" He stopped and seemed to think of different words and said those as well. "As long as you are pleased, Itachi-San." And the one that used to wear a fox mask vanished. Itachi clutched his chest for a second before taking a leaf out of the other's book and he vanished as well.

--

Kumo sighed and fell back. _Damn it!_ He'd been SO close and the scent had vanished. Orochimaru wouldn't be found today. Sighing, the Hunter Nin vanished to the farthest edge of the Forest of Konohagakure no Sato, cursing Orochimaru to hell over and over again.

He arrived at the Hokage Tower just as Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha of Squad Seven arrived.

"You beat me!" a cold voice cried.

Kumo waved his hand nonchalantly. He smirked as Yasê grabbed said hand. "Yeah, well, I had it easy. You?"

"He bit me," Yasê hissed. Kumo froze while Sakura and Sasuke passed them. The Hunter faced the Root Member tensely.

"He. Did. WHAT?!?!?!"

Yasê shook his head and disappeared. He picked up his paperwork and completed it while Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha –Yasê still cringed at the name- demanded to know where their missing teammate was.

"Hokage-Sama," Yasê interrupted, handing the Hokage the paperwork.

"Yes. Thank you, Yasê," Sarutobi spoke softly.

"Oh… I… I have a request of you."

"Go ahead," urged the old man.

"Please don't tell Kumo anything about my mission," Sakura and Sasuke leaned forward, "for I shall tell him when it's safe…" He glanced at the other two and looked at the Hokage. The old man nodded at the (rare) request of the Root Member who promptly vanished just as Kumo burst into the room.

"What happened?! Yasê said he got bit, Old Man! What happened?" Kumo growled, his voice laced with promises of pain later to come if the Sandaime failed him.

"Ah, my darling Kumo. I cannot tell you. Yasê requested it."

"SCREW THAT! HE'S HURT! I WOULD DIE BEFORE I SEE HIM HURT! LAST TIME WAS ENOUGH, OLD MAN!" Kumo screamed, running his fingers angrily through his deep brown hair that hung to his shoulders. "I… I don't want to see him like that again.

--

"Naruto!" Sakura yelped with joy, throwing her arms around her teammate's neck. "Where were you?" she muttered, pressing her face against his shoulder.

"Stomach Flu," the blond replied while his teammate took in his black outfit. She gasped and bit her lip, running her fingers in a circle around a bite mark on the blond's neck. Kumo's voice flashed through her head.

"_Yasê said he got bit, Old Man!"_

"You don't have to tell us now," Sakura mumbled, stepping back to stand beside Sasuke, "but you can trust us. We're your team!" Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, but there's nothing to tell," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to object but he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey kids!" Kakashi greeted.


	6. Kumo's Feelings and a Misson for Team 7

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

"_Hey kids!" Kakashi greeted._

He either ignored Naruto's presence or didn't question his long absence. "Our next mission is babysitting!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura moaned.

"Give us an exciting mission, just once?" Sasuke agreed.

"Kids are great," Naruto murmured.

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto shook his head, his eyes brightening as if emerging from a thick fog. "I'm sorry." He turned his baby blues on Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei," he begged sweetly. "Can't we get a fascinating and more… Oh, I don't know… Adventurous mission?" Naruto pulled on a kicked puppy face and Kakashi knew he had lost, just like Naruto loses to Sai's coy smile.

"Alright… Let's go see what we can get you," Kakashi groaned.

About ten minutes and a few ice cream cones later, the team was at the Academy, demanding a better mission. Well actually, Naruto and Kakashi remained silent. Sakura argued that they were no longer idiots and could at least do a C-Ranked mission. Sasuke agreed and claimed that the only way for them to be good ninja was firsthand experience.

"Naruto-Kun doesn't seem to have a problem with babysitting," Iruka snapped.

Sakura and Sasuke sent death glared at their blond teammate. Naruto, on the other hand, was glaring passively at the Hokage. The Hokage shook his head and Naruto's eyes hardened.

"I, in all honesty, do not care," the blond hissed darkly. His cold gaze turned on Iruka who flinched. "Give them what they please, or else."

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sakura scolded.

"No!" interrupted the Hokage. "We have a C-Rank mission to spare."

"We'll take it," Kakashi decided on the spot, accepting the scroll the Hokage offered.

"You're escorting a man by the name of Tazuna. Tazuna, you can come in now!" Iruka yelled. An old man that just stunk of jerk stumbled in. Not only that, he carried a bottle of sake. Naruto felt the all-too familiar twitch of anger and annoyance come to his eye. The man, Tazuna, grumbled something and glared at Team Seven. "You sending kids," he spat the word, "to protect me." Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets while his eye continued twitching. "Blond is short."

Kakashi and Iruka barely managed to restrain the blond as he lunged at Tazuna. Reluctantly, Naruto gave up fighting the Jounin and Chuunin, only because he would've gotten in trouble with Hokage.

"Don't underestimate your bodyguards," Kakashi warned darkly. He was grinning maliciously. "Especially the short one," and he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Okay kids! Go home and pack and meet up at the gates in one hour!" The silver haired Jounin disappeared and Tazuna stumbled out. Sakura and Sasuke dragged their still twitching teammate out slowly, trying to soothe him.

--

"What do you mean you lost Orochimaru's scent?!" Yasê hissed at Kumo as they sat atop the gate of Konohagakure where a very drunk man and two Gennin were watching from below.

"What do you mean, Yasê?! He bit you for god's sake!" Kumo countered in a low hiss.

"He… He said he wishes I was dead even though he owns me," Yasê whispered.

With that, Kumo disappeared. "KUMO! DON'T YOU DARE! HE'S MINE TO KILL!" Yasê screamed, disappearing as well. Now the only one missing was Naruto. Kakashi sighed in exasperation as Naruto ran up, fifteen minutes later than the three-hour late Hatake man.

"WHERE WERE Y-" Sakura started to scream. He voice dropped to a whisper. "Y-you're bleeding…?"

"Oh. Bite opened. It'll heal once my body rejects the poison of AB Positive blood." Naruto smiled Sai's smile and titled his head back. The bite mark along his neck had blood trickling out of it like trying to drain a nearly empty glass of cold lemonade on a hot day. Sakura gasped and went to put a band aid on it. Luck was not her friend as Sasuke beat her to it.

Shaking his head, Sasuke muttered about imbecilic blonds. Naruto smiled and stuck his tongue out. The team and their charge were off.

--

Kumo didn't even bother knocking. Instead, he barged into the Hokage's office, knocked the porno book away, and began screaming.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, 'OH GREAT LORD'?! YOU SHOULD HAVE SENT SHINDA WITH HIM FOR GOD'S FREAKIN' SAKE! YOU SHOULD KNOW-"

"Kumo."

"-HE CANNOT HANDLE-"

"Kumo!"

"-UCHIHA ITACHI ALONE! HE HASN'T THE EMOTIONAL-"

"KUMO!"

"-TRAINING FOR-"

"SILENCE, SHIKAMARU!" the Hokage thundered. The masked Hunter Nin flinched away instinctively. "Now. What is your concern?"

"Yasê's run-in with the traitor Uchiha. Alone."

"Kumo, I sent Shinda with him. Yasê disappeared and Shinda tracked him to Kiri… And then… Yasê came back looking like he was mauled." The Hokage sighed.

Kumo slumped back and fell to the ground. He fell to his back, his hair fanning around him. His knees were propped up and his arms were flung to his sides. Kumo screamed loudly in agony. Somewhere, Uchiha Itachi had a sense of foreboding and suddenly wanted to get as far away from Konohagakure no Sato as he could. When Yasê hurt, he hurt. Yasê's pain was Kumo's pain. Yasê's love was Kumo's addiction. If Yasê hated Kumo, Kumo would be like Yasê: an empty shell of what once was. Yasê's smile was Kumo's life. When Yasê hurt, Kumo would hurt the cause of his pain.

_**The Kumo-Sarutobi interaction is my SECOND favorite part of this story. My favorite part is with the Sand Sibs. Pre-Chuunin Exams. You'll just have to wait and see. **_

_**I WAS going to update chapter seven after this one on Sunday, but I'm going to be out of town, so I'll update on Monday. This is out b/c I promised someone I would have it out before Friday. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Mickey.**_

_**P.S. Do you want me to add the Mist Scene with Zabuza? B/c I didn't have it in my draft, but should I add it??? **_


	7. Yase and the Hunter Nin

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

Naruto flinched away from Kakashi as the Jounin scolded Tazuna for lying to them. They'd just been attacked by the damn Demon Brothers. Annoying. They would've been a piece of cake if Naruto had felt like it. Some may call that overconfidence or cockiness, but Naruto? Well, he called it being Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice squeaked. "Oh no!" Her voice turned hysterical. "Not another cut!

"Calm," Naruto said. "Let my body reject," Naruto covered his mouth and hacked into his hand, "the poison."

"No! Cut the poison out!" Sakura screamed. "Like Sensei said! He only wants what's best for you, Sasuke-Kun, and me!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red, causing Sakura to involuntarily take a wide step back. His voice was slightly deeper and had a husky edge to it when he spoke next. "No one cares about us," The other four looked over at the use of the word 'us', "but Shika-Kun!"

"That's a lie!" Much to everyone's surprise, it was Sasuke who yelled that. Naruto froze as he met Sasuke's determined gaze. Uchiha Sasuke…

Inaudibly, Naruto asked himself, "Itachi-San… Did you do this?" He smiled gently, shocking everyone around him. Was he bipolar? Well, that is a question to be explored _later_. "Alright, Sasuke…" Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch and began twirling it around with his right index and middle fingers. "I'll cut it out." He smirked and tossed the kunai in the air. With precision, he moved his swollen hand under the kunai's path and the tip of the kunai cut into the swelling mark on the back of his right hand. The kunai fell to the ground with a loud clatter and, instead of crimson drops of blood, lilac colored drops of poison rolled from the wound. Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke had their jaws meeting the floor and Kakashi's visible eye widened. The blond smiled and cocked his head to the right, giving him a baby innocent look. "I swear on this god for saken wound on my hand to protect Tazuna-Jiji, even if I have to give my life!" The blond's voice was back to normal, but the innocent look he wore and the words he spoke made him look like a demon from hell.

Sakura, though weirded out as she was, pumped her fist in the air and screamed 'yeah!' and Sasuke nodded with a smirk adorning his face.

About an hour later, Team Seven and Tazuna could be found walking the path alongside a lake to get to Tazuna's house. Suddenly, though, Naruto and Kakashi froze in place for mere seconds.

"GET DOWN!" the blond screamed. He dove at Sakura and Tazuna, taking them down with him while Kakashi and Sasuke took care of themselves.

Naruto and Kakashi were the first on their feet with kunai drawn as soon as the offending weapon that tried to behead them all was lodged into a nearby tree. Naruto exhaled through his nose as a dark figure appeared on the offending weapon.

"Z… Zabuza Momochi?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Zabuza Momochi-Kun," murmured Naruto. "Demon of the Mist." Kakashi and the man looked startled and they gave him this look.

"…How… You…" Kakashi stared at his student.

Naruto gave him a look. "You just told me who he is," he reasoned. Kakashi blinked. Oh god, he was confused.

"Y… You got some nerve, brat!" thundered Zabuza. Naruto's voice was deadly calm as he lowered into a crouch. He had his right hand on his right knee and his left hand out on the ground before him and he had his head bowed. The crouch… It could only truly be described as the crouch of Yasê of the ANBU Root. "What the-?!"

"I am Yasê, Seat Four of the ANBU Root." Kakashi faltered and Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth. Sasuke's eyes tried to escape his skull. Zabuza's eye twitched. "You, Zabuza-Kun, rank number two in my bingo book," the blond finished in a calm whispered. Zabuza smirked.

"Who's more dangerous than me?!" he sneered.

"The one who owns my heart… Clouds of Red…" Naruto sighed and shook himself. "Now, Zabuza-Kun, I suggest you leave now so I can erase my squad's memories."

"WHAT?!?!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi yelled. Zabuza twitched for a moment.

"What yourself, kid. I ain't the worst thing here. Las' I heard," Zabuza paused and sneered at Sasuke and, unbeknownst him, made Naruto the most livid person with his next words, "the Uchiha traitor was-"

"Don't talk as if you _know_ him!" thundered Naruto angrily. "Now shut up and _leave_ before I take your goddamn life!!" A low, angry rumbled erupted from deep inside the blond's chest. Zabuza cocked a nonexistant brow but did not leave.

"I have a job to do, little boy. Give me the bridge builder and-"

No one saw Naruto move, but everyone heard the sickening crack of a breaking bone when Naruto's fist collided with Zabuza's face and his nose broke. Zabuza fell off of his sword, holding his nose. He stared at the blond in shock. Naruto was in his crouch on the giant sword of the rogue ninja. He looked… Different, to the trained eye. To Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna, Naruto _felt_ different, an odd aura radiating off of him, like murderous intent. To Kakashi and Zabuza, they saw. The scars on his cheeks darkened, his hair became wilder, and his chakra was not the chakra from earlier. His fingernails turned into claws and his teeth to fangs. His eyes were a dark purple, turning redder by the second. His voice was worse than when he said no one but Shikamaru cared about him. It was entirely possessed by something otherworldly.

"We thought we told you to _leave_, Zabuza-_Chan_," spoke the blond. His voice, though deep and husky as it was, was still mockingly playful. Sasuke and Kakashi watched on in fascinated horror and Sakura and Tazuna watched on in horror.

"Wh-wh-who are you?!" Zabuza roared, backing away from the blond who leapt from the sword and landed gracefully on his feet. He approached the rogue ninja and smiled. It wasn't a smile one would want to see on an ANBU's face, much less an ANBU Root member's face. Naruto held a hand in front of his face, showing off his claws.

"We thought we told you… Though, most people would more or less recognize us as such," the blond took a deep breath, "because this is what we're most famous for. Tsuki's Bitch."

All color drained from Zabuza's face at that declaration.

"T-T-T-Tsuki's B-B-B-B-Bitch…" he stuttered.

Sasuke was tense and his voice was tight when he spoke. "Tsuki… That was Itachi-Nii-San's name when he was… In the ANBU and… A… Hunter…. Nin…." His eyes quadrupled in size as he stared at Naruto in blatant disgusted awe. Zabuza stared at the advancing boy who had ruby red chakra enveloping his hand like a glove.

Naruto 'tsk'ed at Zabuza. "We thought we warned you to leave but… Tsk, tsk…" No one, not even Kakashi with his Sharingan out, saw the blond move. Zabuza, however, sensed him and moved, grabbing his sword in time to block the chakra powered punch aimed at his head. "Oooh, Zabuza-Chan wants to play with us?" Zabuza stared at Naruto in horror but quickly shook himself out of it.

"You know what I did to graduate? Yah, I killed-"

"Blah, blah, freakin' blah," Naruto cut off, gripping the sword tightly. "Either leave or fight with us, Zabuza-Chan." With that, Zabuza took a swing at the blond's head. Naruto, in turn, dodged, Matrix style, and pulled out a kunai. It was soon enveloped in the ruby colored chakra and Naruto stretched it out into a typical battle sword. He swung the chakra smothered sword at Zabuza who blocked it and so it began.

Ducking, Naruto aimed a kick at Zabuza's knees only to be attacked with the sword. He blocked with his own sword and spun around, swords still connected, kicking Zabuza's ankles. The man lost his balance and fell head first into the water. In mere seconds, Naruto had another kunai sword made.

"Uchiha," he called, his voice cracking slightly. "Wanna play with us?" Sasuke stepped forward uncertainly and Naruto tossed him the extra sword. The blond then leapt onto the water's surface, in his crouch, with the sword pressed against the water to tell him where the rogue ninja was. Sasuke stood at the shore and, after experimenting for a few seconds, was able to join his blond teammate in the center of the lake.

Naruto shot up and wheeled around, blocking Zabuza's sword with his own. Zabuza looked at Sasuke and snickered. "What's with the kid, kid?"

Naruto's eye twitched –that helped reassure Sasuke that there was still a little of _their _loveable blond inside of this monster- and he aimed a kick at Zabuza's chest but was thrown back to the hilt of Zabuza's sword.

"Itachi-San and we _always_ fight together, so we figure," Naruto spoke, "if we can't have Itachi, we have the next best thing."

Zabuza blocked Sasuke's sword with his own. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Naruto spoke about two different people when referring to himself. "Which is?"

"Über cute Sasuke-_Chan_." Sasuke faltered and shot a look at the blond. But Naruto wasn't there. He was now beside the youngest Uchiha, clashing swords with Zabuza and Sasuke with a _serene_ smile adorning his face. Naruto glanced at Sasuke then as Zabuza's head. Sasuke nodded and Naruto attacked. He dropped his kunai sword in the water and it sunk to the bottom of the lake, returning to its original form. The blond was on his hands now, one foot aimed at Zabuza's torso and one at his knees. Zabuza blocked with his sword and Sasuke swung the sword back, brining it across to his Zabuza's neck. Zabuza realized his mistake too late. And the rogue ninja went toppling down. Naruto sprung back, grabbing Sasuke around his waist. They stood a good distance from Zabuza's fallen body. Two senbon stuck out of the ninja's neck. Naruto's eye twitched as he gently set Sasuke down, going into his crouch.

In a whirl of leaves, a young person appeared. A mask with the Mist symbol engraved in it adorned his or her face. He or she picked up Zabuza's body and face the Root member and his make-shift partner.

"I thank you." The person had a boy's voice, so both Naruto and Sasuke assumed it was a boy. "Without you, I mightn't have caught Momochi Zabuza."

Naruto growled. "And without us, you might've gotten away." Sasuke blinked but the blond was gone. He was kneeing the person in the stomach, sending them flying back and Zabuza's body floating on its back in the lake.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. "That boy's a hunter Nin!!"

Naruto growled. "No, he's _not_. He's _with_ Zabuza-Chan." Sasuke raised a brow as the boy, on the other side of the lake, stood only to fall to his hands and knees again.

"How so?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "You see where those senbon are, yes?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto stood. He put two fingers on Sasuke's neck like where the senbon resided on Zabuza's. "These two points on any person's neck are pressure points, ne?" Sasuke nodded again. "When pressed hard enough, the person gives and impression of being dead, heart stops, breathing stops, but he is not really dead. Once the "Hunter Nin" takes out the senbon, Zabuza-Chan will only need to recover for a week before he comes back to kill us again. And unless we kill his employer, he won't stop until his job is done. So, Zabuza-Chan _is_ a good person, he's just employed by a _bad_ person, understand?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto crouched down again, glaring at the Hunter Nin across the lake. "Hunter," called the blond. "You take Zabuza-Chan and _get out of the country_ and we will let you live. Do not return."

The boy called back, "We cannot leave without our-"

Naruto threw a pouch of money on Zabuza's stomach.

"Leave."


	8. Naruto and the Pain of Being

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

_Naruto sighed in annoyance. "You see where those senbon are, yes?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto stood. He put two fingers on Sasuke's neck like where the senbon resided on Zabuza's. "These two points on any person's neck are pressure points, ne?" Sasuke nodded again. "When pressed hard enough, the person gives and impression of being dead, heart stops, breathing stops, but he is not really dead. Once the "Hunter Nin" takes out the senbon, Zabuza-Chan will only need to recover for a week before he comes back to kill us again. And unless we kill his employer, he won't stop until his job is done. So, Zabuza-Chan _is_ a good person, he's just employed by a _bad_ person, understand?"_

_Sasuke nodded and Naruto crouched down again, glaring at the Hunter Nin across the lake. "Hunter," called the blond. "You take Zabuza-Chan and _get out of the country_ and we will let you live. Do not return."_

_The boy called back, "We cannot leave without our-"_

_Naruto threw a pouch of money on Zabuza's stomach._

"_Leave."_

The Hunter crawled to Zabuza and tore out the senbon in his neck. His mask was ripped off when he was kneed across the lake. He gave the blond ANBU Root member a look to which the blond only nodded. He put his arm around Sasuke's waist, the Uchiha's neck turned red with his blush, and the blond darted to the shore. He peered at his team as he set Sasuke down. He blinked and absently rubbed at his neck. He mentally winced as he noted that the bruise was bigger. He sighed and placed a hand on his hip as his features and chakra returned to their normal standard.

Sakura, her hand outstretched, took a step forward, her eyes wide. Naruto ignored her and ran a hand down his haggard face. In that moment, Naruto looked older than he should have. He was only twelve for pity's sake. Sakura let her arm drop to her side and watched regretfully as Naruto dealt with the pain in his mind. The blond's head was foggy. Foggy with the pure adrenaline that rushed through his very core. He hadn't fought like that for years and he felt deliriously high. It was a delicious feeling. He hadn't felt like that in so long, he felt so old when the feeling coursed through his veins and bones. The high was amazing. But he knew there was something he had to do before he could let the high take him. What was it…? AH!

Naruto shook his head, his eyes still glazed over. "…" He couldn't speak as a new rush of adrenaline hit him as he thought of what to plant in the four's minds.

Sakura spoke first. "Are you… Okay?" she whispered.

Kakashi crouched down to peer at the high teen. He noted with amusement that Naruto was relaxed. A stupid smile was on the blond's face as the high drowned him. Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's eyes. He chuckled.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi stood. He faced Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna. "Someone go get me a bucket of water," he pulled a pail from his pack, "and someone go get me some wood for a fire."

Inquisitively, Sasuke voiced his thoughts. "What's wrong with him?"

Kakashi sighed. "Just do it!" Sasuke nodded and ran off into the woods after shedding his back pack. He'd do anything for Naruto; he would if these feelings coursing through him were any indication. Sakura took the pail and walked to the lake, filling it with water. She carefully brought it back to see Kakashi digging through his back pack. Naruto was now sitting on the ground, staring straight ahead with his glazed eyes. The foggy blue eyes shifted to Sakura.

"Did you know," Naruto's voice was sickly; it was a feminine sound, somewhat like a young boy would sound like before reaching puberty after swallowing a balloon of helium, "that white monkeys are only summoned by Sarutobi-Jiji?" Sakura blinked as she set down the pail. Sasuke jogged in with three logs of wood. "Yeah, yeah, and that Genma can summon geese **[1]**?"

Sasuke set the wood logs down as Naruto spoke again and Kakashi found what he was looking for. Nodding absently, Kakashi started a fire.

"Pie is not sold at Icharaku Ramen." Sakura's eye twitched. She resisted the urge to hit Naruto only because something was clearly wrong with him.

Sasuke turned his coal black gaze on Kakashi. "What's wrong with the Dobe?" Kakashi ignored him. "I'll tell Nara and Sai that this happened."

Kakashi sighed and dumped a bunch of purple leaves into the fire. Everyone but Naruto immediately shielded their senses when the stench of incense got too strong. Naruto blinked hazily before his eyes returned to normal.

Naruto inhaled deeply. That smell… Was wonderful. It yanked him from his musings about random things and threw him headfirst into the real world. Oh, what was he saying before _he_ yanked the blond back into his high oblivion? Oh, yes, that.

Naruto opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I love this smell. Itachi-San said he would wear this smell so I would love him… I think… Or maybe… Oh, no, that was Mattie…" He shook his head and blinked at his team and charge. They were all glaring at him. Kakashi picked up the pail of water and doused the fire. Naruto sighed and preformed a few hand signs, a cold gust of wind coming from seemingly nowhere. It blew the smoke of the incense away and the four around him began coughing to clear their airways. "I don't get why you don't like that smell."

Kakashi rubbed his one eye, coughing into his hand. "I _was_ wondering why Hokage-Sama wanted me to bring that…"

Tazuna spoke. He sounded very annoyed. "What the _hell_ was that smell?"

"My thoughts exactly," Sasuke put in.

Naruto sighed. He didn't like discussing personal matters with his team whom he didn't entirely trust. He cocked his head to the side. "Let's just say… Only my friends and I can tolerate the smell."

Sakura glared. "_Yasê_," she emphasized, "we're a team. We have a right to know."

Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation. "Search us! Jeez, I'd forgotten how pushy mortals can be, ne, Danna?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, seemingly listening to someone speak. No one was speaking, though. Outside, no one was speaking anyways. Naruto lifted his brows. "The scent was my team's favorite scent. Strawberry Blood of Death."

Sakura covered her mouth and turned away to retch. Sasuke's eyes widened and Tazuna could only cover his mouth. "So, it's blood and death over toned by strawberries?" Kakashi was ever the voice of reason.

"Yes, but now is not the time to discuss my perfume preference." He stared blankly ahead. "Yes, it's time for me to wipe your memories, as promised."

"NO!" Sakura screamed. Naruto shot her a cold look.

"I have to do it now… He isn't please with me, so I must do this now before he gets really angry and yanks me back." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke shook his head. "You really _don't_ have to, Dobe." His voice shook nervously. Naruto shrugged.

"I do…." His voice was hazy, fading from the voice from his high to his normal voice. Naruto closed his eyes and made the hand signs for boar, tiger, bird, and monkey, in that order. He first slammed his palm into Kakashi's chest. The man stumbled and blinked blearily. Naruto repeated the process for Sakura and Sasuke and faced Tazuna.

"Look, Usuratonkachi-"

"I trust you. I will not wipe your," he hiccupped, "memories. I trust you to keep your tongue from blabbing or I'll cut the organ out!"

Tazuna nodded shakily. "Y-yeah, kid… Whatever you say…"

"Good." Naruto made the hand signs for boar, tiger, and bird, in that order, and gently pressed his hand to Tazuna's face in a caressing action.

--

Kakashi glanced around curiously. Naruto wasn't feeling alright since he cut the poison out. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed slightly nauseous. The sensei put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay?" he asked softly. Naruto cocked his head to the left.

"Yeah…" his voice was quiet and not all there. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sensei…" Naruto dazedly continued walking.

Hours later (again) found Team Seven and Tazuna walking alongside the lake near Tazuna's village. Kakashi blinked. He twitched and passed it off as nothing until Naruto fell over, two senbon in his neck. Sakura screamed.

"Get down and crawl to the cover of the bushes. Take Naruto with you," whispered Kakashi. Sakura grabbed Tazuna and dropped down and together, the duo crawled to the bushes. Sasuke ran to Naruto's side, the feelings going through him confusing and annoying. He pushed them aside, pulled Naruto onto his back, dropped to his stomach, and crawled army style to the bushes. Sakura and Tazuna watched anxiously as Sasuke sat back to a tree with Naruto in his lap. Hesitantly, Sasuke listened to a voice in his mind telling him to rip the senbon needles out. He did so and, much to his shock, Naruto came alive again. His breathing was in short puffs and pants and his heart was pounding. The one thing that stayed the same was the foggy look in his eyes. He leaned against Sasuke and closed them again.

Sasuke shook his head rapidly. "No!" he whispered harshly. What the hell? Ten minutes ago, Sasuke would've been fine with letting the Dobe die but now… "NO!" the whisper was ragged and hoarse. "Stay with me, Naruto!" hissed the raven. "Stay with ME. Don't go!"

Sasuke had his hands on either side of Naruto's face. Naruto opened his eyes half-way. He reached up and poked Sasuke's forehead. "Shut… Up… Teme…." Sasuke sighed in frustration as Naruto faded out again. Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN! Then he gasped. He could see… Colors. Dancing around Naruto's body. There were some bright ones, but most of Naruto's colors were dark browns and grays and blacks. What the _hell_ did Naruto _do_?!

Sakura stared. "Sasuke-Kun… Is that your Sharingan?" she whispered. She reached into her bag and pulled out a compact mirror, handing it to the Uchiha heir. He nearly screamed. He did drop the mirror, however. His eyes were… They were half-way between Sharingan and something Sasuke knew was the Byakkugan. They looked like Itachi's beginning Sharingan but they were white and the commas were light grey. He blinked and looked at Sakura. Her colors were silver and murky pink. He wondered why. Tazuna's were dark muddy gray and murky pink. He wondered why. He shifted uneasily. What the hell had Naruto done?!

Sasuke stared down at the black colors trying to drown the bright orange that danced over the blond's heart. Sasuke blinked and stared. He started shaking Naruto. "Dobe!" he all but sobbed. Uchiha Pride wouldn't let him cry in front of the Dobe, though. Naruto blinked groggily.

A foxy grin made itself known on the blond's face. "I see it worked…" Naruto made to slap Sasuke but, as if on reflex, Sasuke caught his wrist before his hand had even moved. "I…" Naruto coughed. "…see…"

"Who are you?!" Kakashi yelled.

A voice of a young boy answered. "I am Haku. I work for Zabuza-Sama. He sent me to tell you to be careful. Be careful of Gatou. We are fleeing Mizu no Kuni for our own safety. I hope you have it in your mind to do so as well."

Kakashi's voice was controlled but angry when he spoke next. "What did you do to Naruto?!"

Haku chuckled darkly. "Naru-Chan and I have been… Comrades for a time. I was merely doing what he beseeched of me. Activating the Reiki Boushi **[2]**…"

Kakashi choked. "Who… Who has it?!" Kakashi swallowed.

"Why…" Haku chuckled. "The Uchiha. Why else would Naru-Chan be here?"

Kakashi's voice was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I see you don't know." Haku chuckled again. "Well, in time, I hope Lightning **[3]** will tell you… If not, I may come back… Now I must go."

--

Naruto let the high take him as he watched the Reiki Boushi form in Sasuke's dazed eyes. Naruto stumbled and fell over, out cold due to the high of the fight that still coursed through him. Sakura and Sasuke shook themselves out of their dazes as did Kakashi. The older man scooped up Naruto and they hiked off.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto yawned and stretched, standing up. He looked around. He was in _the_ sewer again. He could've sworn he mentally remodeled. Damn it all. Maybe _he_ had to remodel it, seeing as it _was_ his home. Naruto stretched and made his way down the vomit-inducing sewer. Whoever made this his mindscape surely hadn't expected him to ever enter. Well, fuck that! Naruto stopped before a giant gate with a small slip of sticky paper holding it closed. The paper read 'seal' in kanji. Naruto yawned.

"'Lo, my friend," he called. A booming laughter sounded from the depths behind the gate. A looming pair of ruby red eyes came from within the depths. It took a moment but soon they went from looking down on the blond to seeing eye-to-eye with him. "You really need to remodel. I hate waking up in this crappy excuse of a house." The red haired boy before him went to object, but Naruto cut him off. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, give you, Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youko, permission to remodel this sewage system to however you see fit for a demon lord such as yourself."

The red head arched a brow. He had long, flowing red hair that reached his shoulders but managed to seem longer than it was. He wore a long sleeved white dress shirt with a black leather vest over it and he wore navy blue hip huggers and went barefoot. His eyes were the ruby red of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He stared straight ahead and, around the duo, the sewer began to change into something more fit for a lord. He nodded. "Now, come inside kit. Tea?" he asked as Naruto plopped down on the black and orange swirled beanbag.

Cerulean eyes peered up at the boy. "No, Kyuubi. I'm fine, but thanks anyways."

Kyuubi nodded and sat on the red and black swirled beanbag beside his vessel. He faced the blond who stared at the seal on the cage blankly. "Talk to me, Kit."

Naruto stared ahead, his hand clutching his neck. "I miss him, Kyuubi… Itachi… Why did he leave me? He could've taken me with him… Why did he abandon me, Kyuubi?!"

Kyuubi put his hand on Naruto's forearm. "Hush, love," whispered the demon. "He was probably trying to protect you. He knew of your love… He probably thought leaving you would be better for you…"

Naruto threw his head back and let out low bark-like laughter. It turned into hysterical laughing and tears streaked down the blond's face. Kyuubi watched solemnly. He hated when his charge lost all common sense. Naruto leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands covering his mouth as he started to sob. His body went slack as he sobbed into the chest of the prisoner of his mind. They both hated these breakdowns, but for Naruto to stay sane when Shikamaru wasn't around they were absolutely necessary and Kyuubi would do whatever it took to make his kit feel better. On that thought, he added a life-sized picture of the Nara heir to the wall and sighed.

Naruto started talking again. "I don't get it… Why can't I have Itachi? Did he dump me for someone else? That Kisame person, maybe? Did he?!" Kyuubi sighed.

"Kit, I honestly doubt that's the case."

"Then _WHY_?" thundered the blond, leaping to his feet in anger. Kyuubi, caught off guard, was thrown backwards before he could comprehend it. "WHY DID HE LEAVE ME? I DID NOTHING WRONG, DID I? ALL THE SIGNS OF HIS LOVE WERE THERE. ALL THE SIGNS OF THERE BEING AN _US_ WERE THERE! WHAT _HAPPENED_?" And with that outburst, the blond came to a realization. He fell to his knees, staring blankly at the picture of his best friend. His palms rested on his knees and his eyes went entirely blank. "That's it, isn't it? He was leading me on so I could be Konoha's Ultimate Weapon. Then Jiji had it 'slaughter the Uchihas' and 'become a Nuke-Nin' so I could continue to be the best… That's it, isn't it?"

Kyuubi stepped forward, watching his vessel carefully. "Now, Kit. You're just being stupid."

But his words didn't reach the blond. He had a hateful smile on his face, murder in his eyes accented with revenge. "That's it. That bastard was using me for Konoha. The second I die in a mission, Itachi will be welcomed back! Who needs him? I have so many suitors and I have _Sai_. Who needs a bloody _Uchiha_ when I have all I could possibly need before me?" Naruto's eyes closed. "_I_ need a bloody Uchiha. Scratch that, I _want_ a bloody Uchiha. And it can't be Sasuke or Madara… It has to be… Itachi…"

Kyuubi fell to his knees beside Naruto and he pulled the blond into a hug. He was still just a child. To put him through all of this shit was just… It was abusive, brash, and outright screwed up! The child grew up in the Root; he'd had neither proper family nor a proper childhood. Hell, he couldn't even fall in love with a proper person! The Kyuubi rocked the blond back and forth, being a paternal as he could.

--

Kakashi watched in concern as tears spilled from under Naruto's closed lids. He, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna –he couldn't figure out why the old man was there- sat around Naruto's futon, praying he would wake up soon. It pained them all to watch the tears fall. They'd no idea what he was dreaming about, but it hurt to see him hurt, knowing they could do nothing but wait. They'd caught a few words mumbled. So far, Kakashi deduced he was dreaming about someone he loved betraying him.

Blue eyes flashed open and, like that, tears spilled out faster than normal. He was sobbing. Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling as the tears fell… Kyuubi sent him back, telling him to cry to the Uchiha. Naruto, ignoring all the shouts of concern and relief, sat up and drew his knees to his chest. He covered his eyes and sobbed. Sakura stared. Sasuke activated his Reiki Boushi and he nearly gasped. Cloudy red, pink, lemon yellow, and bright orange dancing around all the dark colors. He learned from a scroll Kakashi summoned about what the colors meant. And it hurt him to see what Naruto felt. He deactivated Reiki Boushi and, on reflex, pulled the blond to him. Naruto didn't resist. He hugged the Uchiha and sobbed into his shoulder. Sasuke shut out Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna and focused only on the blond he held. He rubbed the blond's back in soothing circles, rocking him gently. He cooed and did everything Itachi and Mikoto had done for him when he'd had nightmares. He stroked the blond head of hair and promised things.

Kakashi and the other two were gone three hours later, when Naruto was finally alright. Sasuke helped him stand and gave the blue eyed god a sweet smirk that just promised Sasuke would be Naruto's shoulder. Naruto nodded awkwardly as Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"C'mon Dobe. You can tell me anything. I won't think any different of you. Well… Maybe I'll like you more but… C'mon, dinner."

Before Naruto could enter the dining room, Sasuke pulled him to the living room where Sakura sat. She stood when they entered. She tentatively stepped towards the blond, taking his fingers in hers. She looked at their intertwined fingers and sighed. Sasuke stepped forward and took both Naruto's and Sakura's free hands. They formed as perfect a circle as three people could. "We'll always be together, right?" the only female on Squad Seven whispered. Sasuke nodded confidently.

"I…" Naruto hesitated. The other two peered at him cautiously, hopefully. When Naruto next spoke, it was quiet but confident. "Yes, I promise. Sakura-San, Sasuke-San."

"Good."

--

**They really don't talk much about Genma, and plus, Naruto was just being really random. **

**Reiki Boushi –literally means 'Aura Eye'. I know, not very creative…**

'**Naru' had multiple meanings and one of them is 'lighting'**


	9. Naruto and Kyuubi and the Akatsuki

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

"_I…" Naruto hesitated. The other two peered at him cautiously, hopefully. When Naruto next spoke, it was quiet but confident. "Yes, I promise. Sakura-San, Sasuke-San."_

"_Good."_

From then on, despite Naruto's promise, the blond only spoke to Tazuna. From what the Reiki Boushi told Sasuke, Naruto was feeling… Ashamed, which was odd. There was nothing to be ashamed about. Apparently the blond thought there was.

Naruto only trusted Tazuna. It may seem odd, but Tazuna kept his promise, and Naruto trusted and honored a person like that, hence the Itachi-Worship going on there. Tazuna (and the Kyuubi who Tazuna knew and spoke to) was the only one who knew _why_ Naruto was filled with shame and _why_ Naruto wouldn't be seen in the house until the late night. Because, if given a choice of all the people in the house, Naruto would give Tazuna his life. What Naruto did to occupy his time was 'train'. In reality, which only Tazuna and Kyuubi knew, Naruto would swim while reflecting on his life thus far and analyzing every angle of it, learning what went wrong where and how he could improve himself. Occasionally, his neck would ache, but he could ignore it pretty well. He did exceeding well with ignoring the mark on his neck and hiding it from everyone until one day, while Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were taking a break from work and lounging around outside, Tazuna witnessed the power of the bite mark; Naruto gasped and wrapped his hands around the front of his throat in shock and pain.

Now, Tazuna may not be a cool ninja, but he was a brilliant man. He knew, without the blond telling him, what the blond felt for the Uchiha. He only knew that Tsuki abandoned Yasê when Yasê needed him most. Tazuna was very perceptive, but so were Sakura and Sasuke. Tazuna pulled Naruto from the lake and tugged him to the forest, saying that they needed to talk. Sasuke and Sakura, taking advantage of the blond's weakened senses due to injury, decided to follow (Kakashi said stalk) the pair and eavesdrop.

"Naruto-Kun," Tazuna started, "the wound…?"

"Yes, it aches like my heart, but for what reason more than pain and sadism, Tazuna-Kun? The can be no-"

"Naruto-Kun, love-"

"Is nonexistent inside of me. We've discussed this _before_. I hate talking about him, about me about _us_. I hate it… Because, guess what, Tazuna-Kun? When he left me, I died! I do not wish to know love again. I do not wish to know of feeling. I wish to be apathetic and I am learning. I do wish to wish to do all of those things. I want to learn love again, but… I don't think I can," said Naruto. _Great speech_, Sasuke mentally congratulated.

Tazuna threw his hands into the air in surrender. "Please, hear me out first." Naruto arched a brow but did not comment. Tazuna took that as his cue to persuade Naruto. "I think he's hurt." He sighed at Naruto's wince and the pain that flashed across his usually apathetic or plotting face. "I think he needs help. He needs _you_. The wound, in theory, is or was his way of telling you you're connected, Naruto-Kun. His pain is your pain, your pain is his pain."

Naruto blinked those baby blues that Tazuna became immune to. Slowly, the words sunk in and he flinched as if the words, too, had bitten him.

"Even so," was the hoarse reply, "I cannot leave here… Sasuke-San, Sakura-San… I promised to never leave them… I cannot hold onto that promise forever, and for that I hate myself, but now… I will hold my words to my heart as long as I may."

Tazuna nodded touching Naruto's cheek with the back of his hand. The old man nodded. "Yes, I do know this, my blond friend, but I figured it would ease the hurt you hide."

Naruto flashed a minute smile. "Yes… Just a tad, just a tad." Tazuna ruffled his hair affectionately. "Let us return to the house. I believe I should apologize and socialize. Plus," he winked playfully as they began walking, "Tsunami-Nee-Chan's cooking smells great from here. Right, Danna?" The blond and the old man walked off, chattering to this 'Danna' person.

"Who… Who hurt Naruto?" whispered Sasuke from her crouch in the tree. Sasuke, however, was massaging his temples as she spoke. What the hell? Why did his head hurt? It hadn't hurt at _all_ when Naruto wasn't near but now… Agh, it was killing him. Damn, what _was_ this?

"My head…" cursed the Uchiha. He clenched his teeth together while his friend and teammate watched him in concern. He grunted in pain, pushing Chakra into his temples. He froze. He remembered. He told Sakura to do the same.

--

Kakashi eyed Naruto as the blond dove into the lake. Tazuna stood by Kakashi, watching. Kakashi blinked his one eye in confusion. Naruto hadn't resurfaced. Tazuna mentally slapped his forehead. The blond should've gone! It will only get worse, Tazuna thought. Kakashi was stopped as he went to get the blond. Tazuna glared at Kakashi.

"If you hurt him," warned Tazuna, "he, he, and I will kill you."

Kakashi blinked. Two guys? Who, Naruto, someone, and Tazuna? Who was the 'someone'? Whatever. Naruto needed him! Kakashi took a breath and ran after Naruto. He had reached the lakeside when Naruto resurfaced, his clothes sticking to his body. The blond gasped for air as he managed to make his body go to the shore. Kakashi ran splashing into the water, picking Naruto up. He pressed the blond's chest down and water came spurting out of the blond's lips. It took Kakashi a minute to figure out that Naruto was sobbing while trying to breathe. The pain was too much for the jailer and he knew pain like no other, except maybe Sai. Naruto clenched Kakashi's shirt, sobbing and wheezing. Kakashi shook his head and ran off to Tazuna's house wherein Naruto began screaming painfully. Tears streaked the tan cheeks as Naruto writhed, his back arching in pain out of Kakashi's grasp as he entered the house.

"Naruto-Kun?" Tsunami asked, running into the room. She gasped and touched Naruto's sho9ulder. He cringed away. "What happened to him, Kakashi-San?"

Kakashi and Tazuna exchanged glances, Kakashi's angry and Tazuna's knowing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was a whisper and, sadly, none of the adults were aware of the three children's presences. Naruto's sobbing turned into quiet crying with the occasional hiccup. Sasuke's voice sounded like Itachi's and _what_ would Itachi say to Naruto acting like this? Suddenly, Kakashi understood. The bite mark had spread. It now sat around Naruto's neck in a bruise. It looked like an extremely large purple, blue, green, and yellow collar. That is how huge the bruise was. It obviously hurt Naruto to breathe, but if only Kakashi knew. Naruto cringed at nothing with the group and the bruise darkened.

--

"Hey, Itachi-San," spoke the figure by the door, "is your arm okay?" Itachi flinched as Konan wrapped up his bleeding arm. It wasn't Konan he was flinching at. His head was pounding.

"It's fine, Kisame," the Uchiha snarled through gritted teeth. "My head is pounding though." Konan mumbled something about wussy gay guys and pushed him away when she finished Kisame scampered after his partner (not in bed, for this Naruto would've been grateful). Itachi came to a sudden stop and Kisame slammed into the weasel. "He's hurting because of my arm."

"Who, Itachi-San?"

"Yasê-Chan?"

"That blond punk?"

"Yasê-Chan is blond, yes."

"Why do you defend him?"

"Why won't you let me eat you?"

"ITACHI-SAN!"

"Yes?"

--

"Is this him?" the green haired ANBU asked, staring down at the writhing and sobbing blond Gennin. Kakashi nodded. This was a sad moment for Squad Seven as they'd had to call in an ANBU for Naruto. Crouching down beside the blond, the ANBU with a horse mask began to try and heal Naruto's neck. Hence the word try. The ANBU's powers did nothing for the bruise but the powers _did_ calm the blond down and he relaxed against the floor and his head relaxed in Kakashi's lap.

Tazuna stepped forward, his head bowed, eyes squeezed shut. The ANBU looked at him with an irritated aura, by Sasuke's Reiki Boushi. While the blond was out, Sasuke planned to train the Reiki Boushi to become While the blond was out, Sasuke planned to train the Reiki Boushi to become Yasê's partner, and he figured out an ANBU Root name for himself, too. Ah, such sweet dreams. "I-if I may… I believe only the one that gave him the injury can heal it."

With an unnoticed glare, the ANBU hissed at the old man that built bridges. "Who gave it to him?!"

_Only the Nara or the painter can tell, aside from us_, Tazuna thought. He spoke slowly but surely. "That, I'm afraid cannot be revealed." Tsunami and her son Inari winced at the tears streaking the blond's face. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and the ANBU stared helplessly at the blond.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Kyuubi blinked as his favorite blond materialized into the mindscape, collapsing on the redhead. Kyuubi's short hair flew around his pale face as the duo went toppling backwards. Kyuubi pushed himself up and stared at the now asleep blond on his chest. Kyuubi sighed and shifted them into a more comfortable position against the wall. Sighing, the kitsune stroked the blond locks. A single tear fell from the prisoner's red eye as he watched his jailer. The black clad arms tightened around the lithe waist of the demon and Naruto flinched awake. He held onto his longtime friend and enemy. And Naruto cried. He cried for everything he knew, everything he loved, and everything he lost. He cried for the pain bleating in his throat.

"Why…" managed Naruto. "Why did he do this to me?!"

Kyuubi stroked the breaking blond's hair. "Shh, shh… My dear, I assure you I do not know. I think you should take Tazuna-San's words to heart, no? They did have a slight ounce of reason and I think you should go see Tsuki-Kun."

Naruto sniffled and stood, snapping his fingers. The dark blue shirt Kyuubi had been wearing (that Naruto ruined) changed to a blood red one. Naruto wiped his face off with a handkerchief Kyuubi handed him. Naruto peered at Kyuubi through his wet lashes. "Thank you, Danna… I shall go…."

----

When Naruto awoke, it was completely dark. When he sat up, however, he was told otherwise. Tazuna sat at his feet with a tiny candle. Naruto stood slowly, helping the old man up. Together they walked outside in silence.

"One week is how long you've been out. You need to got to him, Naruto-Kun!" Tazuna whispered. The blond twelve year old nodded slowly.

"Yes, Danna and I discussed it to be like this." With that, Naruto made a clone and the real boy sprinted off.

--

Beside the weasel, Zetsu tensed. It was only Itachi, Zetsu, and Sasori in the base. The Uchiha glared at the man with two personalities. Zetsu merely stood. He, along with Itachi and Sasori, moved to the entrance of the cave of their hideout and past. The three glanced at each other warily. To Zetsu and Sasori, the Chakra force was unfamiliar but to Itachi… It was perfectly clear as to who was there. Itachi moved to stand at the head of the trio just as the owner of the Chakra stumbled into the clearing.

To Naruto, he only saw Itachi. Itachi was all he needed in that moment.

"Itachi-San!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice fatigued as if he hadn't rested for days.

"Naruto-Kun." Itachi nodded, his voice cold and cut. "You seriously need to stay-" he cut off his cold response at the sight of the blond's neck. He forgot he was with two fellow members of the Akatsuki and he went nearly rabid. "What happened to your neck?" He'd changed emotions quite easily. He was possibly bipolar.

"Oh, this?" Naruto tilted his head back. Sasori arched a brow and Zetsu's eyes widened at the collar of colors. Itachi bit his lip. "Oh, oh nothing. Just your pain," blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Itachi's bandaged arm, "assaulting me via the bite mark. I almost suffocated while swimming, trying to avoid the Reiki Boushi. I'm _fine_," drawled the blond.

Cold cerulean eyes met with shocked black ones. The owner of the onyx eyes moved so he was standing in front of the owner of the azure eyes. Itachi leaned forward and kissed along the bruise, trying to fix it.

"Reiki Boushi?" whispered Zetsu's white half. "**Didn't that die out with the Uzumaki Clan**?" the dark half asked.

Sasori blinked. "Refresh my memory as to _why_ the Uzumaki extinction warranted the extinction of the Reiki."

Zetsu scoffed and went on explaining.

Naruto, however, was slowly turning into a tomato and could've been mistaken for the fruit's relative. Naruto gave a _very_ undignified squeak as Itachi kissed his Adam's apple and Zetsu and Sasori snapped to attention. Itachi moved and kissed the blond's forehead. "There Naruto-Kun…" Itachi winked. "All better." He then removed himself from Naruto's vicinity and the trio watched as Naruto's eyes dilated. The blond stepped back and began talking, though it seemed he was talking to himself.

"D-Danna… What the…" He paused. "No… No WAY. Are you fucking kidding me?!" He blinked. His jaw then proceeded to drop. "That stupid Kit… I knew listening to Danna and Tazuna-Kun was the stupidest thing I've ever done…" Someone else seemed to be speaking to him in his head, the other three realized. "Well, all things considered, as long as he and his bunny and his master got away… Wait, are you seriously telling me I wasted my money on them and they _still_ remained in Mizu?" He stomped his foot in a remarkably girly way as he listened. "Oh, oh god… I thought **we**__taught him better… I suppose we've no choice, Danna… Yes, I'll come to tea…" He stopped and smirked. "_Now_?" A reply was made and the blond's smile fell. "Y-yeah, but you're the one always telling me not to pressure point myself…" The boy blinked and a serene smile Itachi hadn't seen in years befell Naruto's face. "Of course. That's so wonderful. I can't believe we've done it. Now we can forget all those heartbreakers and be the undefeated Yasê and Aka…" Tears welled up in his blue orbs and slowly dropped to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO WORK WITH SASUKE?!" The voice answered while Sasori and Zetsu backed away from Itachi. "Oh. My. God. Danna, _no_. Absolutely NOT. Hey, hey…. I promised my precious that I would drop out after the Chuunin exams…" The voice answered again. "Wh……" The blond's knees gave out and his face paled. "Y-y-y-you're serious, aren't you, Danna…?" His eyes widened and slowly tinted purple. "I… We can't face him… You know what he'll _do_… You know how much Uncle Shukaku hates me… What if he teaches the Gaki to hate me to? Worse, worse, Danna, what if he…" The blond's voice dropped to a whisper, more tears coming. "What if he _does things_…? Sai-Kun can't protect me from those kinds of things, Danna…" The reply was obviously not satisfactory. The blond gripped the sides of his head and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Naruto-Kun?!" exclaimed Itachi. Naruto was rapidly shaking his head, screaming the word 'no' repeatedly. "Naruto, snap _out_ of it!"

"DANNA!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "Danna…. Danna… It burns… Please stop, stop, _**STOP IT, DANNA! IT HURTS!**_"

He let out a shaky breath and blinked. "I… Fine, I will go through with it, Danna… I hope Sai-Kun gets mad at me…" he smiled a sick, perverted smile, still unaware of the three pairs of eyes on him. "Why? How can you ask _why_? Sai-Kun's make up sex is _always_ the best… God, how could you even tread those… Ooooh, we need to go home to my Sai-Kun…" Naruto's blue eyes blinked and he came back, staring up at the three confused Akatsuki members.

He stood on shaky knees, that sick smile still in place. "Well, thank you for-"

Itachi cut him off. "You've found someone else?" Sasori blinked in confusion as did Zetsu. What the _hell_ were they going on about now?

Naruto's eyes widened and filled with hurt. "You think so little of me, Itachi-San? No, no… Sai-Kun… He is my temporary lover… I have a new toy in mind… Many, actually… But…" Naruto put his hands over his heart and then offered his palms to Itachi. "Itachi-San owns all of me."

Sasori decided to butt in. "Who are you?" he snapped at the blond. "We are going to have to take you in for interrogation and we might possibly have to kill you if you could find our hideout without activating our traps."

Naruto's smile turned mocking and smug. "You think," his eyes started to bleed purple, "you can," the scars on his cheeks turned dark, "touch me?" He crouched down into Yasê's crouch, grinning mockingly. "I am," he continued, his eyes all red, turning cat-like, "after all," red Chakra started to bubble from his body, "the only one," a giant red tail formed, "Itachi-San ever," the red Chakra took over h is body completely, "_**feared**_." Sasori blinked in confusion as the red figure launched at him, slamming his fist into the porcelain face.

"Naru-"

"Shut up," snapped the blond. "You," he snapped at Sasori. "You've got nothing on us. We are undefeatable. The one mission we failed was his," he jerked his chin towards Itachi, "retrieval, because one of our minds wasn't in sync. **Right Kit**? _Hey, I still regret that, alright? Maybe I'd be happy, but no._ So you see, there is no way we can be caught. This body," the blond gestured towards the fox like Chakra covering the blond's black clad body, "is the only reason of our success in reaching this place…" The Chakra ears twitched and he blinked. "What the hell?! **Kit, Kit… I smell it… It smells…** _Heavenly… Strawberries… _**Death…** And blood…"

_**TBC**_

**I have no idea where that came from. Mindscape, I went wild. After Mindscape, I went with my draft until Itachi said 'All better', then I went wild, so I guess the next chapter is going to cover who was dead and who was bleeding and who exactly had strawberries around that spot…**

Bonus Chapter: Naruto's and Kyuubi's discussion in front of Itachi, Zetsu, and Sasori

"**Kit, I hear fighting.**"

"Danna… What the…"

"**I think it's Kyou-Kun**."

"No… No WAY… Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"**No. I would know Kyou-Kun's Chakra pressure for miles**."

"That stupid Kit… I knew listening to Danna and Tazuna-Kun was the stupidest thing I've ever done…"

"**Hey now. I just had your best interests at heart. And besides… Oh… Zabuza and Haku…**"

"Well, all things considered, as long as he and his bunny and his master got away…"

"**Er, no… They're fighting…**"

"Wait, are you seriously telling me I wasted my money on them and they _still_ remained in Mizu?"

"**Apparently**." Kyuubi paused, twitching his ears. "**Oh dear. It appears Kyou –Kun is using Sasuke-Kun as a partner… I thought he knew that **_**we**_** own the Uchihas… Shall we go fight as well?**"

"Oh, oh god… I thought **we**__taught him better… I suppose we've no choice, Danna…"

"**We've got another choice. Would you like to have tea with me?**" Kyuubi snickered. Tea was the better choice.

"Yes, I'll come to tea…"

"**Okay. I'll be expecting you in five minutes**." Kyuubi turned into his twelve year old human figure and tied and apron around his waist.

"_Now_?"

"**Well, yes that's what I said, Kit**."

"Y-yeah, but you're the one always telling me not to pressure point myself…"

Kyuubi thought about this before speaking. "**Yes, I did say that… However, that was before I finalized the summoning of me…**" He waited and smiled, putting the water on to boil.

"Of course. That's so wonderful. I can't believe we've done it. Now we can forget all those heartbreakers and be the undefeated Yasê and Aka…"

Kyuubi swallowed and summoned his beanbag to him, sitting beside the stove. "**Well, I actually wanted to work with your Uchiha Kit.**"

"WHY THE HELL WANT TO WORK WITH SASUKE?!"

"**Exactly that Kit. It is a good idea, no**?"

"Oh. My. God. Danna, _no_. Absolutely NOT."

"**Why not, Kit**?" Kyuubi asked, reclining. "**Oh, yes. You're going to be his support beam until he dies**." Kyuubi's voice was mocking.

" Hey, hey…. I promised my precious that I would drop out after the Chuunin exams…"

"**Oh? Well, how will 'your precious' take Shukaku-Kun and his jailer**?"

"Wh……"

"**Didn't you know? Suna is participating in the exams.**"

"Y-y-y-you're serious, aren't you, Danna…?"

"**Yes, stupid Kit**!"

"I… We can't face him… You know what he'll _do_… You know how much Uncle Shukaku hates me… What if he teaches the Gaki to hate me to? Worse, worse, Danna, what if he…"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Yes, it was likely the Shukaku's jailer would rape the Kitsune's jailer. Obviously. The tea pot whistled quietly. Not hot enough. "**What if he **_**what**_**, Kit**?"

"What if he _does things_…? Sai-Kun can't protect me from those kinds of things, Danna…"

"**OF COURSE NOT, KIT! Sai is **_**not**_** your knight in **_**any **_**armor! HE'S NOT EVEN A KNIGHT! HE'S A BUTLER!**" The tea pot whistled loudly, rivaling Kyuubi's screaming. In his anger, Kyuubi picked up the tea pot and threw it outside of his cage, burning Naruto's mental barriers. The demon winced and, after about a minute, tugged the pot back. "**See what you made me do? Shukaku-Kun will come and you **_**will**_** participate in the exams**."

"I… Fine, I will go through with it, Danna… I hope Sai-Kun gets mad at me…"

"**Why would you hope that, stupid Kit? It is not good to fight with your beloved**."

Naruto's reply sounded offended to the Kyuubi who was making himself tea now. "Why? How can you ask _why_? Sai-Kun's make up sex is _always_ the best…"

Kyuubi choked on his tea. His eyes widened in horror as, outside of his cage, Naruto's mind went into overdrive of the things Sai would do to him. "**Kit, I… Uncle! I give! I am sorry! Please stop now!**"

"God, how could you even tread those… Ooooh, we need to go home to my Sai-Kun…" No more images, though the lusty feeling radiated in Kyuubi's cage. Oh god… They were in for one hell of a… What was that?


	10. Yase, Tenpi, and Kirameki

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

Hours after Naruto's Departure, Hours before Naruto Has Arrived at the Akatsuki Base

7 Hours Ago 

Naruto was up and at 'em when Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the ANBU awoke. They all stared at him in confusion. What the…

"Er… Naruto?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" the blond never looked away from the stove where he was making breakfast.

"Um… Are you okay? I mean… You've been out a week…" Sakura exchanged glances with her sensei, teammate, and healer ANBU.

"Oh," replied the blond, "that. I'm better now… It's no cause for worry."

Sasuke butt in. "Yes, well, we assumed that after Itachi's bite mark acted up, you would be out for quite a while."

Naruto turned to face them. "Itachi? Your brother? Why ever would he bite me?" _Shit, they remember…_

Kakashi sighed and threw his hands up in resignation. "We're not idiots, but we'll play along for you." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Play along with _what_?" he snapped. Sasuke went to answer but the blond help up his hand. He had his head cocked to the left. The oven beeped and he absently shut it and the stove off. Still as absently, he took the muffins from the oven and set them on the table along with the bacon he'd made. He took the oven mitts off and walked sluggishly to the door. He opened the mahogany door and stepped out, the other four ninja following. "Can you hear that, Kyou-Kun?" he whispered to the ANBU.

"Aye, I hear it Sempai," the ANBU, Kyou, whispered back. "And you, Kakashi-Kun?"

Kakashi flinched. "Yeah, I hear it."

Naruto nodded. "Shall we do some butt-kicking then, Yasê-Sempai?"

Naruto sent the four of them cheesy smiles, his Yasê side flaring as the red cloak of Kyuubi's Chakra smothered him. "Yes," his voice was saccharine sweet, "let's." He stepped outside and faced the four about to follow him. "Can you keep up?" he sneered.

"We can try, Sempai," Kyou retorted, knocking his mask off. He tore off his ANBU uniform, revealing nearly the same thing that Naruto wore.

"As Kyou said," Kakashi began.

Sakura and Sasuke finished in unison, each wearing extremely smug grins, "We can try." And the four were off, Tazuna watching them go. He sighed and sent a silent prayer for the real Naruto to hurry to their aid.

Naruto ran like a fox, each tree branch going up in flames as soon as he touched it. This made it harder for his teammates and Kohai to follow. Oh well, they'd get over it –if they lived, that is. Sighing, the blond slipped into his Root persona. "We smell it," he whispered to Kyou who was at his side now. "We smell blood and death nearing."

Kyou nodded. "Let's go. Oi, Kakashi-Kun!"

"Kyou."

"Are your little Gennin fit for a blood bath?"

"Sasuke is the owner of the Reiki Boushi and Sakura's strength rivals the Slug Princess's. I think they're ready."

Naruto's clone looked back. "We should tell you then, if you think the Gennin of Squad Seven ready," he said. "We are but a lowly clone for Naruto-Sama. He is off getting his neck healed."

Kyou face palmed. "Urgh, Sempai is always in trouble."

"Why are you telling us this?" inquired Kakashi as the clone dropped to the ground, looking remarkably like a fox.

"I am a Kage Bunshin. I am a clone with a mind of my own without direct orders from Naruto-Sama, but I disappear when hit hard enough. Light hits slowly vanish me, down up."

Kakashi sighed. He sent a silent prayer upwards that Naruto would come to help them. If not, he was hopeful in his skills, his Gennin's skills, and Kyou's skills. Sakura swallowed and Sasuke resisted the urge to scream, instead opting to send a prayer upwards, praying for _his_ Dobe's safety and quick return. As soon as he finished, he felt good and felt like a priest. Maybe he would try to reason with these killers… Yes, it seemed the proper idea. He nodded and propelled himself to the head of things.

Naruto's Bunshin growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Uchiha?"

Sasuke sighed and held his arms out for a hug from something in front of him. "I have a plan, Dobe-Bunshin.

The Naruto-Bunshin huffed. "Fine, but if you get hurt, Naruto-Sama will not talk to you for weeks. Take this…" Clone Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch, turned it into the Chakra sword, and tossed it to the Uchiha. He winked saucily. "You're still Naruto-Sama's. And anyone belonging to my Master fights _with_ my Master, but since he seems to be absent, you and I will fight together." Sasuke nodded and slowed as they neared the bridge. What they saw had Sakura turning green. All of the bridge workers were either mortally wounded or their limbs spread across the bridge. In the center of the bridge, Zabuza and Haku were surrounded by at least three dozen people, maybe more. Haku murmured something, his mask lying at the entrance to the bridge. Zabuza looked up and Sasuke vaulted in.

"My good murderers," he spoke, to get their attention. Most turned to him. Naruto grinned as Sasuke's vibes told him what was next. Reiki Boushi glowed bright in Sasuke's eye sockets. "Welcome to hell," he whispered. He scoffed at the underestimating looks on their faces. He tossed the sword to Naruto-Bunshin and began doing hand signs, aiming at a certain section of the group. Their auras were extremely weak. "Fire Style: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!!" he yelled. Those that dodged were pelted with the hidden shurriken. Sasuke winced as one man got pelted in both eyes with two shurriken and promptly died. Sakura propelled herself to her teammate's side as people began charging. She grinned as they neared. Sasuke backed up; these guys were all Sakura's.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed as she punched one guy in the face. He went shooting back, taking nearly twenty of the other men with him. There were too many of them to count and Sakura screamed in anger as the other two (not Naruto's Bunshin since he was there only for Sasuke who seemed to be holding his own) jumped into the fight.

"Ah, the little girl is playing ninja," crooned an extremely fat man with a katana. He ran at her and was promptly knocked breathless.

"CHAAA!!" screamed Sakura as she punched his stomach. He doubled over. She kicked his chest and he went stumbling. Everyone stopped to watch. "CHA BARRAGE!!!" she yelled, picking him up. She threw him into the air and proceeded to pound into his stomach with Inner Sakura's speed. He went flying backwards but it was clear Sakura wasn't done yet. The wind hit but that didn't deter the pinkette. She was fighting for Konoha now, not Sasuke. The fat man was standing.

He wiped blood from his mouth and snarled, "You little bitch!" Sakura smirked and lunged, beating into his torso.

"GIRL POWER!" she cried, hitting his ribs. She heard the satisfying crack of the ribs breaking, but she was pumping with adrenaline. She knew killing him was wrong but he picked the wrong day to mess with her; her best guy friend was gone, Sasuke was scaring her with his nice-ness, and she didn't get her muffin!! HOW DARE SHE NOT GET THE MUFFIN?!

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke's voice asked tentatively.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT DONE!" she screamed. The man stood. Sakura leaned back, her leg raised and her knee was pressed to her chest. The man roared at her and charged.

"BEAT DOWN!" Sakura roared, slamming the sole of her sandal into his chest. The man stopped and doubled over as soon as her foot went down. He began puking blood and keeled over. Sakura raised a brow and felt for a pulse. Slightly there. She kicked him to his back and finished his life off with, "CHAAAAA KICK BARRAGE!!!" her foot pounded down onto his chest until she was sure he was dead. She turned and smiled sweetly at everyone. Zabuza whistled.

"Wooo baby. I like her." Sakura shot him a happy smile which was odd since wasn't Zabuza a missing Nin? A hell, who cares. She figured he's hot and strong, maybe she'll get famous off him. "I'll get you when you're older," he promised. Haku just gaped at her. Times like these he wished he was a girl to have the 'girl power'. Sasuke, Kakashi, Kyou, and even Bunshin-Naruto were stunned into silence and the enemies were slowly creeping away. The Bunshin vanished, snapping everybody out of it as a kunai flew out of the forest, hitting one assassin in the forehead. He crippled to the floor of the half built bridge and everyone turned to the new comer.

From the woods propelled a read figure. He landed in front of Sakura looking remarkably like a red dog… Fox thing. He grinned, fangs showing, his eyes glinting.

"Wouldn't ya know it?" he spoke, snapping everyone out of their daze _again_. "We were with Tsuki-Sama and we smelled it. Blood, death, and _strawberries_," he practically purred. "And when we arrive on scene, we find Sakura-Kun, Sasuke-Chan, **honorifics are mixed up Kit.** _Like I care, you freaking fox?_ **Well you should, seeing as it's mostly YOUR intelligence being insulted.** _You stupid fox, we were in the middle of a great speech and you bother to correct my honorifics? _**What can I say? I don't want my Kit-** Kakashi-Sensei, and Kyou-Kun fighting like the dickens. Without us!"

Sasuke shook himself. That was weird. He could've sworn he heard three voices in that speech –the Kyuubi, Naruto, and Yasê… How odd.

"So now," spoke the demon boy, "we want to…" He turned a sick grin on one of the assassins. "Fight."

"Er, Sempai?" Kyou asked.

"WHAT?!" snapped Naruto irritably.

"Want to kick some ass?" asked the green haired healer ANBU.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke grinned. "Yes, let's."

With that the real fight began. Fighting back-to-back, Squad Seven lacking a Sensei was the most formidable opponent there. Even Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors, Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu, Kakashi's Chidori, and Kyou's Snake Summoning were no match for the Wild Sun (Itachi and Naruto's ANBU Duo name was Wild Moon, and since Naruto figured Itachi and Sasuke were like the sun and the moon, he gave Sasuke the official ANBU Root title of Tenpi –one form of 'sun') and the Cherry Blossom. Naruto would have to come up with a cool name for their trio that wasn't the cheesy 'Squad Seven' or 'Team Kakashi' that would normally be their name. He'd have to dreg it up soon so they could introduce themselves with their new name at the Chuunin Exams. As such, the blond was barking out insults at everyone the trio fought with due to his frustration at not coming up with a cool name. On that note, he should probably give Sakura and ANBU Root name so then they could join with Sai and be Yasê, Shinda, Tenpi, and whatever Sakura's Root name was of the Root. Ah, that was a good one. Sakura jumped and Naruto crouched down, swinging his foot under Sakura, effectively tripping the assassin trying to get to one of them. At Naruto's duck, Sasuke roundhouse kicked the man trying to stab Naruto's skull in the face. At Sasuke's lean forward, Sakura slammed her foot into the man's face that was trying to stab Sasuke's back, literally.

"What do we call _that_?" Sakura breathed once they were all normal.

"Sh, we're coming up with your ANBU Root name and our team name," Naruto snarled as he pulled out a kunai and turned it into a sword, handing it to Sakura; long ranged attacks were good sometimes. Naruto didn't need one; Kyuubi's chakra could _fly_. "Sakura's name shall be Kirameki, because you sparkle when you fight, Kirameki-Chan."

"Cool," she panted as she slammed a Chakra powered fist into a guy's face. "So, Sasuke-Kun is Tenpi-Kun, Naruto is Yasê-Sempai, and I'm Kirameki… If we ordered that, we would be the Sparkling, Wild Sun…"

Naruto, still in his crouch, kicked a man in his crotch and, when the man doubled over, jumped and slammed his foot into the back of his neck, powering it with double the Chakra so he would die. His face bashed into the ground and, in mid air, the blond spun, put a hand on one of Sakura's shoulders and one of Sasuke's flipped over them, and slammed his foot into a female assassin's face. "CHAAAA!" Sakura screamed at the same time Sasuke yelled, "SHARINGAN!" and Naruto yelled, "DANCE OF THE FOX'S NINE TAILS!" Naruto stepped to the side, it seemed like there were thousands of him as he darted side to side through the crowd. Sakura pummeled her way outside of the mob the trio had attracted, and Sasuke dodged his way out. Once they were safely out, Naruto threw kunai to the other two. They were coated in red Chakra and wrapped in exploding tags. The Chakra burned and the pair copied Naruto and impaled them into the ground.

Naruto, still in his Dance of the Fox's Nine Tails form, grabbed Sakura and Sasuke, and ran like hell. He dove forward and the trio crumpled at Zabuza's feet as the edge of the bridge exploded; luckily it was the edge that hadn't reached the other side yet so all the debris fell into the waters below. Naruto let his teammates go and huffed, propelling to his crouch. There were _still_ more. How the hell was there MORE?! Sakura and Sasuke stood and Naruto rose into a standing position and he grinned as the assassins fell back, running to the edge of the forest. They didn't leave, oh no, they just stood back to watch the show. The Ninja flocked together, all standing back to back to face the assassins. Naruto was the unlucky one that had to face the reason for the assassins' backing away. The blond positively purred. That caught the other six's attention and they looked.

"Who is _he_, Sempai?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kyou asked in near unison. Naruto's answer _was_ a purr.

"Gatou…" he whispered. Zabuza glowered and stepped forward but Haku and Kyou held him back.

"What the hell?" snarled the brunette.

"Let Naruto-Sempai talk with him first," Kyou warned.

Naruto smiled and stepped forward, leaving behind what would only be described as layers as he walked; each 'layer' was a different view of the blond so it seemed like Bunshins. Gatou smiled and looked even uglier than usual. Naruto tilted his head to the side. Gatou watched. "Hello, Gatou."

"Who're you, Brat?"

Naruto covered his mouth in mock offense, jerking his head. Sakura and Sasuke learned quickly and that specific jerk meant they needed to cover him. The duo ran to their Sempai's side, standing back to back with him and each other. "How do you not know _us?_" inquired the blond. "We are only the most feared of Konoha, people know us as… Tsuki's Bitch?" The name didn't register with Gatou. This time, Naruto really _was_ offended. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW US?!"

"Sorry, you three-"

"Three?" cut off Naruto, bowing his head. His eyes went dark. "There is only one of us you should recognize… AND THAT IS US!" Naruto moved forward, deactivating the Dance of the Fox's Nine Tails. He slammed his fist into Gatou's face and Sasuke watched with the Sharingan.

Kyou spoke simply. "I think they're done talking…"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded and Naruto jumped away from Gatou's body as he fell with the force of Naruto's punch. Zabuza darted forward and the assassins attacked again.

"STOP!" cried Gatou. Everything and everyone stopped and Zabuza fell back as Gatou's gaze landed on Naruto.

"Kirameki, Tenpi," Naruto breathed.

"REIKI BOUSHI!" Sasuke yelled. His eyes darted around Gatou's frame with impossible speed. He glanced at Sakura, taking in her aura then at Naruto whose aura was pitch black. "Kirameki," Sasuke spoke quickly, "his left side is incapacitated, which is reason for his cane. Aim for his side."

"Yeah, m'kay," Sakura commented. She powered her fist with Chakra then her feet and vaulted forward, slamming her fist into Gatou's side. "CHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Gatou went tumbling, slamming his cane into Sakura's cheek before she jumped back. Gatou moaned in pain as the figures of the three Gennin came into his view.

"W-who are you?" he choked out.

Naruto winked. "We have no name," Naruto whispered. Sakura snickered and Sasuke smirked smugly as Naruto handed them their kunai swords. He had one himself and he jerked his head.

Gatou's screams echoed throughout the country of Mizu no Kuni. Kakashi stepped forward as Naruto's Yasê persona retreated with the red Chakra. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto?" Sakura fell to her knees, her teammates with her. They had depleted most of their Chakra stores. That and Sakura and Sasuke realized how many people they'd just injured and/or killed. Sakura let out a small sob.

"We… We killed him… Them…" she whispered.

"Aye," came Kyou's voice. "Now we need to get you three home to rest." Sasuke nodded, but that small movement had him keeling over, vomiting next to Gatou's head. Sakura's stomach didn't hold out for much longer either. Zabuza, Haku, Kyou, and Kakashi waited for Naruto to lose it but the blond merely pushed himself up. He looked up and smiled and _Zabuza_ nearly lost it. Naruto's teeth were pure red and blood was running down the blond's chin. He coughed blood down his front and snapped his jaw closed.

"YOU KILLED OUR EMPLOYER!" thundered one of the assassins. "NOW YOU DIE!"

Naruto coughed but grinned again. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Kill _this_!" he brought his hands together and yelled, "TAJUU! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The real Naruto then keeled to the side, out cold.

"SEMPAI!" Kyou cried. The Naruto clones were lost to the assassins. And then they promptly began running away, some of the girls screaming and some of the men screaming like girls. The clones were gone and Naruto's shirt had burned away for some reason. Haku leapt forward and picked Naruto's body up. Kakashi got Sasuke's and Kyou got Sakura's. "Come," Kyou said to Zabuza, "Sempai might want to speak with you…"

--

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were up and cracking three days later and Naruto promptly started screaming at Zabuza and Haku for disobeying him and how they should be lucky he didn't kill them and such.

As Zabuza and Haku were preparing to go rendezvous in Kumo with some friends, Haku asked Naruto one final thing. "Have you thought of a team name yet, Naruto-Kun?"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto exchanged grins. "Hey, Haku-Chan?" Naruto asked the effeminate boy. "Have you had the chance to meet the Fox's Saints yet?"

--

**Okay, this is probably another bonus chapter, but w/e. Okay, so I'm going to be writing a story for a challenge –the 'TenTen Challenge' from Multiple Personalities because I have no life. So, the story I'm writing is kind of like a premonition for what will happen Post Tsunade Retrieval Arc in Double Edged Sword. Does anyone want to fancy a guess at why this story is **_**called**_** 'Double Edged Sword'? The winner receives a virtual cookie and one of my Hunter Nins or Root Nins go to him/her. So, the Hunter Nin up for grabs that you could win are:**

**Naomi Suzuru and Kiki Yoru. Those are my two female Hunter Nin. I WAS going to put Mattie up for adoption, but there's no fucking way I'm giving anyone Mattie.**

**The Root Nin:**

**Ai Kuzo –Seat Five of the ANBU Root.**

**Shinda (Sai) is seat Two of the ANBU Root; Yasê is seat Three of the ANBU Root and Seat One slips my mind… **

**Also, for the Hunter Nin, if you want to change Naomi's, Ai's, or Kiki's name/gender, feel free to IF you are announced the winner at the end of next chapter… The reason I'm giving you them is because Naomi, Kiki, and Ai are supporting characters.**

**Ja,**

**Mickey **


	11. Naruto and Suna, Itachi and Deidara

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

_Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto exchanged grins. "Hey, Haku-Chan?" Naruto asked the effeminate boy. "Have you had the chance to meet the Fox's Saints yet?"_

--

As soon as Haku and Zabuza left, Sakura rounded on Naruto, tears welling in her eyes. She threw herself at the blond and Sasuke stood beside the pair. Kakashi, Kyou, Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna watched in confusion. Sakura sobbed into the blond's shoulder.

Naruto, his arms around Sakura, whispered, "What in the world…?"

Kakashi suddenly understood and answered. Naruto's eyes narrowed at him but the blond interrupted not. "… When your Bunshin announced what he was, we had no idea where you were, Naruto! For all we knew, you were dead. And it didn't help that when we arrived to the bridge a lot of people were dead," the man with gravity defying hair explained. Naruto blinked at him and laughed dryly. He sneered and pried Sakura off him, stepping back.

His answer was as cold as his laugh. He stared at the people before him, gauging their reactions for what he was going to say. He mentally shrugged; here goes nothing. "So what if I'd died?" Oh god, the reactions were better than he imagined. Sakura covered her mouth, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Kakashi's lips, visible through the thin fabric of his face, pursed into a thick line, Tsunami dropped to her knees and held her son, Tazuna blinked in shock, and Kyou remained impassive. The blond sighed and took pity on the pinkette, ruffling her hair. "Well, now that Gatou's dead, do we need to hang – OI! Don't kiss me you imbecile!" Naruto leapt back and hid behind Sasuke in fear of Sakura's lips. "I'm _not_ straight, moron!" He smirked mentally. Being short was a good thing right then.

Tazuna smiled then. It was a soft, caring smile. "Yes, of course. You may go." Naruto sighed as Sasuke flicked Sakura's forehead and told her to 'let the Dobe get some rest, woman'. Kyou nodded and pulled his mask from his back pocket. Naruto twitched; that was Naruto's favorite move: scare the shit out people by pulling something large from a small place.

Winking, the green eyed-green haired man said, "Sempai, I'm going back now. Ja!" and he ran out the door. Naruto dragged a hand down his face and stumbled to the nearest spot to sit and collapsed on it.

"Naruto?!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine, guys." He shook his head and steadily met Tazuna's gaze. "We have to stay until Tazuna-Kun finishes his bridge…" At this, he, Sakura, and Sasuke started looking elsewhere, doing 'innocent' things.

Tazuna's eyes narrowed. This behavior _couldn't_ be good. He stared at them each before looking at Kakashi who was reading his book. Sighing in defeat, Tazuna said, "What did you do, brats?"

Naruto turned his baby blues on Tazuna. "What? What makes you think we've _done_ something?"

Tazuna narrowed his eyes. "Not gonna work on me, kiddo."

Naruto exhaled. "The Great Bridge of Bridge-ness has had part of it destroyed," he said. He arranged his features blankly as he held Tazuna's gaze. Tazuna stared at him, his jaw dropping.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Naruto glanced at his wrist. He smiled sweetly. "Well, would ya look at the time? Hm. Guess I better go pack then, if we want to make it to Konoha by nightfall. Ciao." Naruto stood and darted around the annoyed Tazuna and up the stairs. Sakura laughed and followed and Sasuke shot his team a glare and darted to Kakashi, using him as a shield. Tazuna pushed Kakashi aside and took Sasuke's hand.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKASHI!!!!!!"

--

The trip to Konoha didn't take too long. If they hadn't forced themselves _away_ from Tazuna's house, it would've taken twelve hours. However, the Fox's Saints were utterly terrified and fled as soon as they could, arriving within the safe walls of Konohagakure in half that time. Izumo and Kotetsu greeted them with open arms and ushered them inside. Kakashi was bullied by his students into going to file the mission report and then Team Fox was free to walk around. They had no particular destination, just Konoha in general until Sasuke decided he wanted to go train his body to handle the strain of Reiki Boushi, Sharingan, and the two combined, leaving Sakura and Naruto to walk around together.

Sakura glanced at her teammate. He didn't seem to notice the square rock trailing after them. He seemed perfectly at ease, his arms folded behind his neck as he walked, watching the sky. Nervously, she glanced at it again as they turned a corner. It still followed them. She was getting really weirded out as they continued with their new 'pet' rock. Finally, she snapped in anger.

"Naruto! There is a square rock following us!" she snarled under her breath. Naruto blinked at her and glanced over his shoulder. The rock was shaking. He exhaled deeply and went back to staring at the sky. He looked at the pinkette out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, so there is, Sakura-San." He shook his head and spoke to the rock though he was watching the sky. "Mo-Chan, Konohamaru-Kun, Uu-Kun, it's not funny. Please come out." Sakura hid her face as the rock exploded in three colors of smoke. Even Naruto hadn't been expecting _that_ much smoke. He covered his mouth and eyes, coughing as tears welled in his now itchy eyes. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto steered Sakura forward and the other three kids followed.

Cerulean eyes widened at the flaring chakra. He didn't know that chakra. He knew the Chakra of everybody in Konoha and this most certainly did _not_ belong to anyone of them. He paled and held out his arm to stop Sakura. Two of the three kids crashed into her but the young brunette boy with a scarf scampered passed. He crashed into a young man. He wore a black one-piece suit that was a little too short at his ankles; there was a circle in the center of his shirt which was half yellow half purple. He wore a hat with cat ears on it with a metallic plate in the forehead with an hour glass on it; the Suna symbol, Naruto realized with a jolt. This wasn't going to end well, he just felt it. Behind him was a dirty blond girl. She wore a mid-thigh length light pink dress with a slightly dipping down neck. She wore her Suna hitai-ate around her neck. A red sash was tied around her middle and she wore fishnets over her neck. On her legs were fishnets as well; the one on her right leg started under her skirt and ended at her knee and the one on her left leg started at her knee and ended at the top of her sandals. Her sandals were blue as were the other boy's but his split at the top. Naruto frowned.

"Please put Konohamaru-Kun down," the blond whispered. The Suna boy smirked at him.

"_No_."

Kyuubi roared in annoyance in Naruto's mind. "Please," stressed the blond. Sakura shot him a look and he jerked his head in a barely noticeable shake. He pulled on a scared look for added affect.

"You frickin' wimp! You're too nice and wimpy to be a ninja," the Suna boy snapped.

The girl cut in. "_Kankuro_, put the kid down and let them continue whatever their loser selves were doing," she snapped. Naruto bristled and Sakura shot him another look. "KANKURO!"

The Suna boy, Kankuro, shot her an annoyed look. "Chill, Temari, he's not here yet. Lemme have my fun."

The girl, Temari, shrugged and backed up. "You face the repercussions, bro."

Naruto snapped. "Put Konohamaru-Kun DOWN!" he snarled.

"Boss, help!" whined the boy.

"Konohamaru-Chan," whispered Moegi. Naruto froze in his crouch and he stepped back, straightening out. The pain he'd experienced disappeared. In his confusion, he took an experimental step forward. Pain in the bite mark _flamed_. He fell to his knees, holding his neck.

"BOSS?!" screamed Konohamaru.

Sakura paled. Temari and Kankuro exchanged confused looks. "Udon-Kun, go find a healer Nin. Moegi-Chan, GO GET KAKASHI-SENSEI AND SASUKE-KUN!" Her voice went hysterical as Naruto hunched over, his forehead pressed to the ground. Moegi and Udon ran off.

"Boss?" Konohamaru whined. "What-"

He was cut off by a blood curdling scream that erupted from Naruto as he held his neck with both hands, digging his nails into it. Sakura looked around in fear as she settled Naruto on his back. To stay or not to stay? Where the shit was Kakashi-Sensei?!

--

Udon groaned and sniffled as he fell again. He pushed himself up; his face was covered in dirt, snot, and tears as he ran again. That was the fifteenth time he fell. He let out a sob as he tripped again. Oh, why did he have to be such a klutz? Naruto was hurting because of him…

"Udon…?" he knew that voice… Shikamaru! Yes, Naruto's adoptive cousin. "Troublesome…" He blinked and found himself staring at the ceiling. "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Naruto is hurt!" wailed Udon to Shikamaru. The brunette tensed and followed the kid's instructions. He dropped the boy next to Sakura and pushed the pinkette away. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that rode up to above his belly button. Fishnets adorned his revealed belly and back. His shorts were dark green and made up of mostly pockets reaching to right below his knees. He wore fishnets on his legs: on his left leg the fish nets started at his knees and ended mid-calf and on his right leg, the fish nets started mid-calf and ended at his ankle. He rolled up his sleeves and began pushing gently at the blond's neck, murmuring to him.

"Naru? Naru, can you hear me?" he whispered as green chakra went from his fingers to between Naruto's fingers, landing on the bite mark from Itachi. Naruto groaned.

"Shika… K-Kun…" the blond managed out, his head thrashing.

"Shh, Naru, don't talk, love… We'll get you to Sai-Kun in no time…" With that in Naruto's mind, Shikamaru pried the blond's hands from his neck. He winced at the bite mark; it wasn't healing over. In fact, the area around it was varying between red and blue, but not bruise blue or raw-red. No, it was more like the blond's neck was hemorrhaging, and that thought scared the Nara more than anyone could ever know. "Sakura, where the fuck is your sensei? I swear to god, that ass should be here taking my poor baby to the hospital!"

Sakura shook her head. "I sent Moegi-Chan for him…" Temari, who unbeknownst the Konoha Nin was an experienced healer, took a step forward to offer her services but leapt back, narrowly missing a rock to the head. Everyone in the alley except for Naruto and Shikamaru looked up.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke cut her off as he jumped down. He landed and narrowed his eyes at the other two. "Sakura," he snapped, "what happened to Sempai?" Sakura shrugged hopelessly and Sasuke caught her before she collapsed, the stress of the mission and _now_ catching up to her. "Oh, Sakura," he whispered, gently laying her down beside Naruto. He brushed her hair away and took her hand in his. He jerked his head up. "By the way, ask your friend to come out. He's getting on my nerves."

Temari blinked as sand whirled in front of the Suna duo and a red head appeared.

--

Kakashi sighed as he, Kurenai, and Asuma left the Hokage's office. All three of them had forms for the Chuunin exams.

"Urgh…" He looked down. Where had he seen her before…? "Kakashi-Sensei!" she cried in something akin to relief.

"M-Moegi-Chan?!" exclaimed the scarecrow sensei. Kurenai gave him an exasperated sigh and picked up the girl. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto… Bruise… Hurt…" she stuttered out. Kakashi had left at the word 'bruise'. When he arrived to where Team Fox's chakra was coming from, Shikamaru seemed to be doing fine. Kakashi blinked his visible eye at the Suna trio who looked lost and out of place.

"Late, Hatake," Shikamaru remarked dryly. "I think you're rubbing off on my baby. He never used to be so troublesome. Be lucky I don't tell Sai. He'd have a hay day."

Naruto grumbled, "…Sai-Kun… aah… will… hah… already hate –ngh- me… because… tch… Kyuu… fuuhhh… won't let me out of the…hah.. Chuunin Exams…"

Kankuro took that moment to step forward and voice his annoyance. "'The hell is going on?"He and his two teammates looked murderous. Sakura, who had woken up and was being supported in a standing position by Sasuke, answered.

"Ask Naruto. We kind of know, but Sempai knows the whole situation," she murmured. Kakashi took that moment to leave.

"Ask… ngh… Dobe what?" complained the blond as Shikamaru helped him stand. Naruto went slack against the Nara who groaned and jabbed the blond's side and Naruto jerked up on his own.

"You, blond, what the hell's going on?" demanded Kankuro.

Naruto shook his head to clear it. "Tsuki," he, Shikamaru, and the other two of Team Fox flinched, "has apparently deemed you too dangerous for his precious **wittle Nawu-Chan**… _Oh, shut up you fucking fox._ **Sorry…** As I was saying, I think Tsuki has decided you're too dangerous for me to be with right now."

"Uh… Yeah," Temari murmured. Clearly, she was creeped out.

Sakura cleared her throat and pushed away from Sasuke. "I'm going to have to ask your names and reason/s for being in Konoha," she stated.

"I'm Sabaku no Kankuro."

"Sabaku no Gaara." The read head's voice was husky and dark.

"Sabaku no Temari and we're here for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt a pang of horror while Kyuubi cackled evilly in the back of his mind. "Why do we match, Naru?" Shikamaru asked.

"Pure chance."

"Say what?"

"Haven't you heard? Moron."

"We-"

"I guess we should report to Hokage-Sama about the Chuunin Exams," commented the brunette.

"-should-"

"I am NOT!" snarled Sakura.

"-keep-"

"Er…"

"-on-"

"Yeah… I think so~!" taunted Temari. Gaara glared at her. Fuck him, she was having too much fun.

Kankuro interrupted. "WE SHOULD KEEP ON ONE TRAIN OF THOUGHT! I'M CONFUSED!" he thundered. This earned him many looks.

--

Elsewhere

Itachi sneezed _again_. He glared at his current assignment partner, Deidara, who was giving him an odd look. "_What_?" the weasel snarled.

Deidara looked away, "Nothing, yeah."

Itachi grabbed Deidara by his collar and slammed him into the wall of the alley they were currently lurking in. "You have something to say, _say it_," snarled the irritated lover of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, no need to be such an ass, un," breathed Deidara. It was hard to concentrate because _damn _did Itachi smell good. He flinched at Itachi's glare. "I was just wondering if you had allergies, un!" confessed the blond. Itachi stared at him. He just stared, an odd look in his eye. It was, needless to say, confusing to the blond when Itachi merely let him go. "Itachi-San, un?"

Itachi sighed and rubbed his nose after he sneezed again. "I have the sudden feeling of impending doom," he replied and sneezed again.

"Hey, un, you sure you don't have allergies yeah?"

Itachi pinned him with the Uchiha Glare that Successfully Scared the Kyuubi into Submission©, but Deidara wasn't deterred. "No," sighed the Uchiha, "I _do_ have allergies. I took my meds about five minutes ago when we stopped at the ramen restaurant." Deidara smiled.

He nodded to Itachi. "See, un? It's not so hard, yeah." He grinned and added hastily, "Opening up to your friends, yeah!"

--

**YOSH! Don'tcha love Dei? I does. I hearts him~!**

**Yosh, tell me wotcha think. Do I suck or what?**

**The Lotus of the Leaf blooms twice!**

**Ja,**

**Mickey**


	12. Fillers, Confusion, and Mates, Oh My!

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

The teen bowed as he stood in the center of the room. He kept his head bowed until it was yanked up roughly. Green clashed with black momentarily before the teen's chin was dropped.

"You failed your mission to win over the Kyuubi brat," spoke a cold, snake-like voice.

"On the contrary, Milord," the teen whispered slowly. "I found out the boy's weakness."

"Oh? Do _tell_, Kyou," the snake-like voice cooed. It sounded like a suggestion, but the boy knew it was an order and there would be severe punishments for disobeying.

"Uchiha…" Kyou smirked at the man. "Uchiha Itachi, Lord Orochimaru." He cooed this to his master hopefully. Orochimaru moved forward until he gripped Kyou's chin.

"Mm… You've done well, my pet…" Orochimaru ran his cool, snake resembling tongue along Kyou's cheek. "A reward is in order… Once we've got him, the other will come, no?" Orochimaru nuzzled Kyou. "Perfectly done, my pet."

--

"Ah… Ch-Chuunin exams?" Sakura sat with Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga in the park, watching Kiba and Akamaru frolic in the daisies.

"It's okay, Hinata-San, Neji and I will protect you," cooed Ino.

"Of course I-I'm going. I-I want Kiba-Kun and Shino-Kun t-to respect me…" Hinata blushed lightly and the red darkened when Ino ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Good goal, Hinata-San. Women and Kunoichi need more respect around here!" Ino cheered. "I myself am going to prove that I'm worthy of being a Kunoichi!"

With those declarations, both turned to Sakura. She was staring at the form in her hands. Just stared. What was her whole deal with the Chuunin Exams? If you'd asked her when she was still in the academy, she (and Ino) would've said that it was to impress Sasuke. Ino had changed, but had Sakura? Yes, she had. Impressing Sasuke… Obviously, that was not possible. Not when Naruto… Not when Yasê-Sempai… Not when their teammate hurt. Yes, despite his best efforts, they saw through Naruto. He hurt and they saw. And, no matter what, they were a team! They were there for each other. They were each other's support beams. Yet Naruto didn't get that, although they were close, an almost qualified ANBU Root Team. But no, Naruto saw himself as an uninhabited island somewhere. So what did Sakura want out of this whole Chuunin exam ordeal? On a whim, she would say she was only going for Naruto and Sasuke, but if she actually thought about it, what would she say? Of course! She would say to heal Naruto's and Sasuke's pain. If she could, she would take all their pain and _burn_ it. Being there for them was the closest she'd get to burning their pain. _That_ was what she wanted.

"To save them… That is all…"

--

Naruto disappeared again. Currently, Sasuke walked around aimlessly. He was without Sakura _or_ Naruto, making him more vulnerable to the fangirls. Sakura was with some friends, but Naruto? Maybe he was with the Root. Sasuke sighed and stopped mid step as a shadow was cast over him. Finishing his step, he glanced up. Hum… Ah. It was just Temari. He continued walking and she said nothing, falling into step with him.

"So, where're your friends?" the Suna Kunoichi asked.

"Sakura's with some friends, but Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off sadly.

Temari blinked. "He died?"

Twitching, Sasuke exclaimed, "NO!" He shook his head. "He ditched me." Temari chuckled.

"Ahah, rejected?" She nodded to herself. "Sucks to be you, kid."

--

Shinda infuriated Kumo to no end. Currently, Shinda, Kumo, Yasê, Kitsune, Neko, Inu, Saru, and Uma, all either Hunter Nin or Root Members, were playing War. Three decks of cards had been combined, of course. No one wore their masks, so five were easily recognized in the streets. Luckily, the eight of them were playing in an underground cavern.

Now, back to why Shinda infuriated Kumo. Because Shinda –death, mind you- kept beating the cloud! And, the worst part, Yasê found it amusing! Still, out of everyone, Saru was winning.

Yasê scratched his cheek. "Eh, Saru-Kun is… Well, he's winning…" The Root Member pouted. Neko squealed.

"Yasê-Chan is so cute!" Shinda, Kumo, Uma, and Saru glared at her and the game continued on. Shinda played a two, Kumo a Jack, Kitsune a King, Neko a ten, Inu a three, Uma a five, Saru and ace, and Yasê an ace.

"One," both laid their first card face down, "two," their second face-down card, "three," their third face-down card, "four," their final face-down card. "I declare WAR!" and they flipped over their forth cards. Yasê had an ace and Saru a Queen. They flipped their cards.

"Ha bitch!" Yasê cried. "I OWN you!" Saru just lost three aces and a queen. Everyone snickered.

--

**Omake Theatre: Akatsuki Mates**

Zetsu sighed and pushed Tobi off of his arm, _again_. Itachi sat across from them with Sasori and both watched for lack of anything better to do. Itachi flinched.

"What is it, Itachi-Kun?" Sasori asked.

Itachi shook his head, rubbing his neck. "Nothing."

Sasori glared as best he could. "I am an accomplished healer, Itachi-Kun. I may be helpful."

Itachi looked at him for a moment. He spoke slowly so as to get his point across. "How are you at sealing bonds with demons?"

Zetsu looked over. "**Why the hell are you bound with a demon**?" his black side asked.

Itachi stared apathetically. "I'm starting to think Tobi's smarter than-"

"TOBI GOT IT!" yelled the brunette in question. "Itachi-San marked the Kyuubi brat and the Kyuubi brat's body took it as a sign of mating so now Itachi-San and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki are _mates_!" burst Tobi.

The other three occupants stared at him. Itachi broke the silence, nodding. "Yes, that is correct."

That didn't go over well with Sasori or Zetsu.

)()()()()--()()()()(

**Okay, so this is a filler, but the next chapter is the start of the Chuunin Exams! What fun awaits Team Fox? I don't know, 'cause I'm rewriting it. I know y'all hate fillers, but think of this as a character building chapter, kay? Next chappie will be MUCH better!!! **

**Mickey~**


	13. Mattie, CHUUNIN EXAMS BEGIN! and Omake!

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

"Naruto…" The blond barely glanced up, nodding. A shadow was cast from across from him as he continued to draw. "How are you?"

"Fine…" Naruto set his pencil down and looked briefly at his companion before signing his picture and dating it. "Why do you ask?"

"You are tense with worry."

Sheepish perfectly described Naruto's face. "Yeah…" He smiled suddenly and pushed the picture to his companion. "Like it?" A nod. "Then you can keep it."

"Why are you worried?"

Naruto's grin widened. "Huh. That Sakura-San mightn't show at the exams…" His face fell slightly at the thought of the exams. Gaara… A visible shiver wracked his body and an aura of confidence flowed from him. He would kick Gaara's ass no matter what.

An exasperated sigh from the person holding the picture "She is strong. Shouldn't you go now? Your team still needs to register for the exams." Naruto gasped and stood. He waved over his shoulder as he ran and yelled,

"Thanks Matt, you're great!" As the blond left, Matt smiled, pushing some of his orange-ish yellow hair from his face.

"Goody be, Naruto."

--

Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relief. Naruto, however, didn't look pleased at all.

"Er…. Shall we go then?" Sakura asked, gesturing towards the academy. Naruto merely glowered and slouched forward. Today, he dressed orange. He wore a black short sleeved T-Shirt, a sleeveless orange zip up hoodie and orange shorts. The neck of the hoodie was white and blue striped. The jacket was made up of orange zippers, indicating multiple pockets, two of which Naruto's hands were shoved into. His pants barely reached his knees and were made of mostly pockets. His sandals were the standard dark blue.

Sakura and Sasuke trailed behind their teammate. What had him so angry? Neither could fathom. He just seemed so angry. Did something happen with Itachi? No, he would've dressed in black. The only other reason they could think of was the Chuunin Exams. Sakura immediately trashed the idea. It was completely foolish. Sasuke, on the other hand, decided to go deeper into the idea. He had come up with one of two conclusions. A- He was ticked that he was the last of Fox's Saints to arrive or B- He really just wanted to get these retarded things over with.

Naruto stopped suddenly without warning. Because of this, Sasuke slammed into him and swore loudly. A warning flash of red in Naruto's eyes made the Uchiha back off. Naruto wasn't angry so much as exasperated. Sakura and Sasuke peered around their teammate. Obviously the ANBU Root member would be pissed. There was a mob of people being denied entrance to what appeared to be the room they wanted, but both Sasuke (with the Reiki Boushi) and Sakura (with her enhanced senses due to extreme chakra reserves she hadn't known had been pulsing through her) saw through it. Inner conflict passed briefly over Naruto's face before he fell behind Sasuke and Sakura. They glanced at each other and Sasuke led them towards the centre of the group.

"Come now, aren't we ninja? What happened to powers of observation?" the Uchiha sighed. That got everyone's attention. He frowned at them. "It's a Genjutsu, ne Sakura?"

"Mhmm," Sakura said, nodding as she examined those gathered around them.

"P-pardon?" a boy asked. He was dressed in green spandex with orange leg warmers. He had his hitai-ate around his waist on a red clothe and he reminded Naruto vaguely of a Christmas Lunatic. He, like almost everyone else, wore the standard dark blue ninja sandals. That wasn't what stood out the most though. No, on the contrary, it was the boy's face. If Naruto ad eyes for anyone but Itachi, this boy would've owned them because clearly the blond liked weird. This boy had extremely _thick_ black eyebrows over flaming black eyes that looked more like black circles than eyes. And his hair… God what hair. Thicker than his brows and just as black cut in a bowl atop his head. Naruto watched this person and marked him down for one of his many toys list. Kyuubi chuckled, writing down the kid's description, waiting for his name.

"Well, yeah," continued the rosette. "They're trying to make us late. This _is_ the second floor after all."

"…How?" the bushy eye browed boy inquired.

Sasuke supplied, "We only walked up one flight of stairs." Sakura nodded just as the Genjutsu dropped.

Naruto took that moment to stop talking with Kyuubi and spoke. "That was en_lightening_," he murmured in monotone, "but I want to leave. Can we go now?"

"Who're you?" the bushy haired boy asked.

Naruto automatically answered his name wildly.

"I am Rock Lee!" Naruto smiled softly, nodding as Rock Lee bowed to him. Kyuubi jotted down the boy's name beside his description and nodded.

"**We'll meet to cover the order of toys?**" Kyuubi said in a mock professional voice.

Naruto spoke out loud. Only Sakura and Sasuke weren't even disturbed in the slightest. They'd witnessed all three of Naruto's entities speak together; this was normal compared to that.

"I guess we can discuss it…" he murmured.

"**Good, good. What flavor tea**?"

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion. "Danna, you know my favorite… Chamomile and peppermint…"

Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto blinked, looking around him.

"HOW YOUTHFUL!"Lee boomed into the silence. "HE IS REMINDING HIMSELF OF HIS DECEASED DANNA!!!! HOW YOUTHFUL!!!!" Naruto stared at him, is eyes dilated in shock. Whoa… "Now, let us walk together until we must part, Naruto-Kun!" burst the green beast. Naruto nodded slowly while walking to Lee's side. With that, let the Chuunin exams begin.

--

**Omake Theatre 1- Puppets and Things**

Itachi sighed and glanced at Kisame before going back to rubbing his neck furiously. Damn. It had been numb for quite some time now and it was getting frustrating.

"Itachi-Kun, we've been over this: I am a certified healer of the Sand, let me examine you," Sasori's monotone burst the silence between the silent five (the usual four and Kisame).

Kisame snorted and Sasori's piercing brown gaze fell on the blue man. "What?" whined the shark. "Knowing you, puppet boy, you'd rape Itachi-San, kill him, and turn his corpse into a puppet."

Itachi's eyes quadrupled in size; he'd only been worried that Sasori would hurt Naruto via the bite mark. Kisame's sentence, however, brought to light a new side of Sasori. Sasori's eyes too widened though it was in guilt rather than shock. Itachi swallowed.

"…Hn." He turned his head away from Sasori and glared sullenly at the rug by Zetsu's feet. Tobi began laughing his ass off.

"Even Tobi could tell that was Sasori-Kun's intention!!"

"Get _off_ of me, you bipolar cow," Zetsu snarled at Tobi.

--

Shikamaru floated to Naruto's side as said blond and team arrived.

"Sasuke-Kun!" her voice was so shrill that it seemed only dogs should hear it, but alas… "I'm so glad you're here!" Sasuke paled, if possible, and his eyes sought out Naruto's as he was attacked by a yellow and purple blur. Naruto and Sakura exchanged glanced and Sakura sighed.

"Ino, you're hurting Sasuke."

Ino's eyes narrowed and her arms tightened around Sasuke's neck possessively. Ah, Sasuke hated girls that liked him. Thank god Sakura was chasing Zabuza now… Although that, too, was creepy. Seriously, can you picture them together?! Sasuke made the mistake of doing that… He was more clingy to Naruto every since. "Then do something about it, Forehead!" challenged the blond woman.

Sakura sighed, massaging her temples. "How about I sick and ANBU on our sorry ass and be done with it?" she inquired.

"Ha, as if you could!" Ino sneered.

Sakura nodded gravely. "I could, but then he and I would be in trouble," the rosette groaned. Stupid Ino-Pig anyways. Sakura angrily clenched and unclenched her fists to keep from mauling the blond girl. She was successful, but just barely.

"So, the Rookie Nine together again, huh?" Sakura, Sasuke and Ino looked at the speaker while Naruto and his cousin had a silent conversation with their eyes. The speaker was Kiba Inuzuka. "I'm surprised you made it here Uzumaki." Naruto spared the teen no glance as he spoke.

"Stop barking or I'll get a bark collar for you, Inuzuka."

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" roared Kiba.

"Troublesome… Keep it down, Mutt." Guess who.

"Listen to him!" Naruto cringed at the chakra of the person. The chakra itself was fine, it was the underlying chakra that disturbed him. It was the same as Kyou and that grass girl in the front of the room. Only hers was stinking of the snakes stronger than the other two. "You're causing a scene," the new comer said.

Shikamaru yawned. "You're too old to be here," the lazy ass pointed out.

"So can it, Yakushi Kabuto-Kun," Naruto finished, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The cousins, now holding hands, turned to face the intruder, their faces blank and eyes void of all emotion.

Kabuto squeaked. "I just want to help. These cards," he said quickly, pulling a stack of cards from his pocket. The Suna team inched closer, now hovering over Team Fox's shoulders, "have information on everyone here. Name someone!" he said quickly.

Sakura blinked. "Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," she supplied.

"Sabaku no Gaara… Twenty-seven D ranks, eighteen C ranks, thirty B ranks, and three A ranks," Kabuto said after powering his chakra into a card. "He's never been injured once."

Kiba smirked cockily. "Uzumaki Naruto," he spat out. Naruto's eyes widened as Kabuto pushed chakra into a new card. He exchanged glances with Gaara and smiled proudly at the red head as his mission ranks and numbers were read out.

"Uzumaki Naruto, KYUUBI CONTAINER," he said loudly. Naruto smirked proudly even more.

"WHAT?!" echoed throughout the room.

"Twenty D ranks, seventy-nine C ranks… Whoa-ly shit… One hundred B ranks, one-hundred thirty-two A ranks, and seventy four S ranks," Kabuto read out. "And…, He was only injured on one mission: retrieve Uchiha Itachi and bring him into interrogation. His heart was broken." He said this last sentence as if talking to a baby. Naruto sighed.

"Kirameki-Chan, Tenpi-Kun, Shika, Suna Squad. Cover your ears if you would." Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari followed his orders without hesitation. Kankuro did so after Temari's glare. Gaara, however, only did so after Naruto stared at him for a while. They didn't hear what Naruto said but they saw a flash of bright blue light before Naruto motioned them okay to hear again. They looked around in confusion. Naruto merely smiled.

"What did you say?" Kabuto asked angrily. Temari quirked a brow but Shikamaru and Naruto spoke.

"C-A-N," Naruto began.

"I-T," Shikamaru added.

"Can it, also known as shut your mouth before I sew it shut with my chakra strings," Naruto warned/finished.

Kabuto snarled. "You've got a lot of spunk for a brat!" An eerie smirk crept onto Naruto's face that had even Gaara backing up. Naruto placed two orange gloved hands on his hips, his eyes tinting red. That position didn't last long.

A sick cackle escaped the blond's lips before he covered his mouth and doubled over, laughing manically. He wrapped an arm around his middle to stop laughing and he caused quite the scene, especially when he unconsciously activated Dance of the Fox's Nine Tails. When he finally stood up, little paper thin copies of him were left in his wake. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Heehee…" he giggled. Without warning, he deadpanned, "I know," whilst deactivating the Dance. A small yelp could be heard in the silent room as Akamaru fell of his master's head. No one knew what to do after that dead pan.

Luckily they didn't need to. Thank god. That had been creepy… Too creepy. An explosion of smoke told them the first phase od the Chuunin Exams had begun.

"Alright maggots! Take your seats!" Insert sweat drops from Konoha an anime like falls from Temari and Kankuro. As the proctor, one of Naruto's ex-sensei Ibiki Morino, gave instructions, Naruto let go and he listened to Kyuubi's stupid rambling. When he snapped out of his musings, the test was already ten minutes in. Everyone had assumed he'd been stumped…. Until he finished his paper leisurely… In ten minutes. Kankuro and Temari sweat dropped and Rock Lee was inspired by the 'FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!' he 'saw' in Naruto's eyes. In reality, he was deluding himself but hey, if he finished the test, cool. About thirty minutes later, Ibiki announced that time was up.

"Now, he said, "those of you who do not wish to take the tenth question, raise your hand now, but know: If you opt out, your whole team fails but if you take this chance and you get it wrong, you and your team may never take the Chuunin Exams again!" The temperature in the room dropped and everyone looked at their teammates. Naruto relaxed, confident his team would stay. After a moment of silence, approximately fifteen hands shot into the air. As soon as they had vanished, Naruto scoffed.

"Cow**ards**," he and Kyuubi snarled.

"Pardon?" Naruto looked over… Damn Kyou pretending to be a damn Chuunin.

Naruto sighed. "I reiterate: Cowards," the blond repeated.

Kyou smiled. "Go on, Naruto."

"If they back out now, they're afraid of a challenge… Child's play, really. Because they backed out means either a- they're stupid, b- they wanted to piss their teammates off," here, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met momentarily and everyone saw it, "Or C: They aren't worthy of the ninja title." His last sentence sounded exasperated but amused.

"Well put Naruto-Kun," Kyou said, smiling. Something tore through Naruto's heart right then. He hunched over, gripping his chest.

"Thank you Kyon," Naruto said cheerfully. Kyou twitched but gave another affectionate smile that nearly ripped the blond's heart in two. Kyou got angry glares from Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Kyou winked at them as Ibiki went into his explanation and Naruto blacked out.

**Mindscape**

Kyuubi looked up from his book, catching Naruto who materialized from nowhere as usual. The red head held the blond close and cooed sweet nothings. Naruto whined.

"My heart hurts," he murmured against Kyuubi's neck.

Kyuu nuzzled Naruto's head. "It's called heartbreak," he informed the ANBU Root member.

Naruto shuddered. "Kyuu, take me… Make me forget it for just now," the blond whimpered.

"Kit…" Kyuubi said uncertainly. Naruto pushed back, his eyes wild with pain.

"I said take me!" he shouted. "I don't care about anything right now, Danna! Just fucking take me!" he sobbed.

Kyuubi brought Naruto's hand to his lips. "Calm down and I will…"

--

"Hey, Dobe…" Naruto blinked his cerulean eyes, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead as what happened with Kyuubi flashed across his mind. "You fell asleep, dork C'mon, I'll walk you to the forest of-"

Naruto stood and cover Kyou's mouth his is hand. "Uh, no," and the blond vanished.

--

**Omake Theatre 2- Toys and Monocles**

"**Alright Kit, our list of toys consists of…. Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, Haku, and now Rock Lee. How do you want to order this**?" inquired Kyuubi, pushing up his mock reading glasses. He and Naruto sat on their individual bean bags and Kyuubi held a scroll with a list of names for Naruto's potential toys. Naruto sipped his tea and peered at Kyuubi through his mock monocle

"Yes, my good sir," spoke Naruto, "I deem we go in the following order: Sabaku no Kankuro, Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haku."

Kyuubi nodded, jotting that down. "**Why is Kankuro-Kun first, old chap**?"

Naruto nodded again as well, sipping his tea. "You see, sir, if we know the younger's techniques, we may be able to gauge the Shukaku Pup's power level."

Kyuubi nodded again and sipped his tea. "**Excellent deduction power, Watson. You've helped me solve the mystery**."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Holmes. I am glad to be of assistance to you."

--

**So, sorry about the lack of update. I had other things to do. (My modeling class) And sorry if this seemed like a filler as well, next chapter will have the Forest of Death in it, so it won't be a filler. Plus, Orochimaru makes another appearance. Okay, so this story is only go to the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and you'll see why next chapter. I know you'll all HATE next chapter's weird turn of events, but if you analyzed the Kyou/Orochimaru scene, you'd get it, but you shouldn't be analyzing the story. That's dumb. **

**Okay, so the pairing I threw out there –Sakura/Zabuza- how weird is that. I hope you didn't picture them together like Sasuke-Chan. When this story ends, would y'all like a SakuZabu one shot or something? Would someone want to write one and then send me the link to put on my profile? If you want to write one, tell me first, kay? Anything else…? Mm, I originally planned this story ItaNaru, but then I started to forget Sai 'cept with the ANBU Card game, so would you like it to be ItaNaruSai –you'll see why that's possible next chapter- or just keep it ItaNaru romance and SaiNaru brothership?**

**Oh yeah, and if you've reviewed to every chapter when it's released/before the next chapter has been released like Example: **_**Bob put up a story and Sherry reviewed to chapter one. Bob put up chapter two and Sherry reviewed. Bob put up chapter 3 and Sherry reviewed. Bob put up chapter 4 and Sherry reviewed. Bob put up the final chapter and Sherry reviewed**_**. If you've done that for this story, can you tell me in the review? If you've done this: **_**Bob put up chapter one. Sherry reviewed. Bob put up chapter two. A week later, Bob put up chapter three. Sherry reviewed to chapter 3 but not chapter 2.**_** If you've done that and then after you review to Ch3 and then you go review to Ch2 after, that doesn't count as reviewing to every chapter. So if you've done the first one, PLEASE tell me. I want to make it public and show my appreciation for you in front of everyone!!!**

**Ja~**

**Mickey~ **


	14. Filler: The Omake Season

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword- OMAKE SEASON**

**Omake Theatre One- Shoving Sticks**

"Um," Haku whispered uncertainly. He looked between Team Fox (also known as The Fox's Saints) and Zabuza. Team Fox sans Kakashi.

"Spit it out, Haku," snapped Zabuza.

Haku blushed before choking his words out quickly. "Why is the room filled with sexual tension?" Naruto, who had been drinking something from a bottle (probably blood or something else creepy), choked and spewed red substance all over the wall he was by. Sasuke began pounding his hand against the blond's back while he coughed, trying to clear his airways. Sakura watched her teammates worriedly while Zabuza gently patted Haku's head. "No, really, why?"

Naruto wiped his mouth and nose (yes, his drink came out his nose as well) off on his shirt sleeve.

"Um. Haku-Chan, come with me please," murmured the lone blond. Haku stood and followed Naruto outside and into the woods surrounding Tazuna's hut. Zabuza, Sakura, and Sasuke watched the window. When the pair came back it was sunset and Haku sported a limp. When they entered, Naruto tossed is now empty bottle into the nearest trashcan, taking his vacated seat beside Sasuke.

Sakura gaped at the duo as Haku winced when he sat down. "What… Did you two do?" she hissed.

Haku smiled wryly. "Just, never piss Naruto-Kun off. For he fights violently by shoving sticks in laces they ought not be shoved in."

**Omake Theatre Two- Crack Version of Chapter 11: **_**Naruto and Suna, Itachi and Deidara**_

"You know," spoke the cocky blond. "You should put Konohamaru-Kun down." The teen holding Konohamaru scoffed. "No, really."

"And why should I?" he snapped.

Naruto's eyes glinted deviously. "One moment." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai, cutting lightly into the bite mark on his neck. The Suna boy sneered as Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, the Suna Girl, and the Suna Boy waited in silence.

The silence was broken when the girl squeaked. From the shadows of the fence exited a dark figure clothed in a cloak of red and black with eyes the color of fresh blood on snow. "Naruto," the figure sighed in exasperation. "What have you called me here for? If it's for another poker game, let me go get Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi. They were rather enraged that they missed out on our last game."

Naruto smiled and jumped towards the boy, hugging him tightly. "'Tachi-Chan, the cat boy was picking on me and won't listen to me," he whined. However, due to the creepiness of Uchiha Itachi, Konohamaru was safe and sound on the ground hiding behind Sakura. "Oh. Huh." Naruto jumped back and released Itachi. "BE FREE!" he yelled, throwing his arms out.

Itachi glared, the Sharingan vanishing. "How about that poker game?"

Naruto looked around. "Yeah, sure. I got the two decks. You go get your friends." Itachi nodded and vanished. Naruto spun around and smiled. "Konohamaru-Kun, Moegi-Chan, Uu-Kun, go do something elsewhere." He glared until the three aforementioned children ran off. "Kirameki-Chan, sit here. Cat-Boy, sit here. Fan-Girl, sit here. Uchiha-Teme, sit here when you come out of the tree. Red head child, sit here when you follow Teme. Sasori, sit here, Zetsu, sit here, Tobi, sit here, 'Tachi, sit here, Sasuke, no killing. And I'll sit HERE!" Naruto plopped down between Itachi and Sakura with Sasori across from him.

"Rules, Gaki?" asked Sasori.

"Strip poker, rules of strip poker apply. Anyone have saké? Loser has to get drunk and take dares."

Itachi set a bottle of saké (from where?) in the center of the circle while the lone sunshine blond shuffled the deck and dealt.

**Omake Theatre Three- Alternate Prologue**

"NARUTO!" there was nothing to be done aside from stand and watch as Naruto Uzumaki-Nara was beat to death. "NO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" screamed Shikamaru Nara.

Inside the center of the mob sat the Naruto in question. He curled in on himself to protect said self from further fatal harm. He winced as he was continuously cut into viciously by kunai and shurriken. He briefly wondered in passing where is so called ANBU guardian was to protect him from such events as this from happening. Shikamaru too wondered where the ANBU Guard was. It wasn't like him to be this late. However, they didn't have to wait long to figure out why he was waiting. From the center of the mob, where Naruto was, a great amount of blinding red chakra erupted, sending the attackers back. Shikamaru gasped at the sight before him. It was Naruto but… it wasn't _Naruto_. He had the same face and body as the blond, but… His aura was murderous and blood thirsty. The same red chakra that flowed from Naruto's body blocked off the alley way. He was marking his targets. Shikamaru swallowed and he began to try and escape.

And the screams started up. Blood spattered the walls of the alley and Shikamaru's back and the chakra block. A head rolled to a stop at Shika's feet and tears welled up in his eyes. This was his cousin. This _monster_ was his _cousin_. No, this was just a monster. He had no ties to the Nara family now. Shikamaru glanced back at the monster. There was only him, Shikamaru, left to kill. Slowly, the blond advanced on all fours like a fox. He approached slowly and pounced. The scream that Shikamaru went to release was gone along with most of his throat. The blood of Nara Shikamaru spattered the rags of Uzumaki Naruto. His blond hair was tainted with blood and blood dribbled down his face as he watched the soul vanish from Shikamaru's eyes. The barriers went down and the chakra vanished. The blond stumbled blindly from the alley, his actions still flitting past his lids whenever he closed his eyes. His victim's screams echoed in his mind, the life leaving their eyes dancing across his vision. He knew what he did was wrong, he knew he just killed the only thing he had that could be called 'family', he knew he would be either killed or labeled and S-Rank Nin. He knew all of these things, yet…

He wanted to do them again.

**Omake Theatre Four- How Yasê Got His Name**

"Hey," Sakura said as she, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru sat in a tea shop a little ways away from the training grounds. "I've been wondering. How did Yasê-Sempai get his name 'Yasê'?" she asked.

Naruto and Shikamaru sighed, the former hanging his head while the latter chuckled.

"It was when we were first training under Tsuki-Sama," Shikamaru began.

"I was being trained in the art of clones," Naruto continued.

"Which, mind you, he still sucks at-"

"When Tsuki decided I suck-"

"So he put me with Naru and told me-"

"To use his clones to transfer some knowledge to me-"

"However, Kyuu wasn't having my chakra in his system-"

"So Kyuu took my body over and went wild-"

"Tsuki-Sama has scar on his stomach from that-"

"And Shika has a scar on his stomach and his thighs-"

"Since I was the closest-"

"To me-"

"And-"

"All," they finished together in perfect unison. Still together, they said, "And the moral of the story is: _Don't make the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Uzumaki-Nara Naruto angry at the same time._"

Sakura glared. "That didn't answer my question," she snapped.

"Yes it did," replied the ANBU members together. "Yasê means wild and at some point in our explanation we said the word wild."

"Aa," said Sasuke.

Sakura stared, dumfounded. "That's just creepy," she whispered.

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged glances, "What is?" they asked in unison cheerfully.

--

**Sorry, sorry. I'm just not feeling like writing FanFics. Plus, I lost my DES draft. –sobs and clutches DES close- Seriously, I lost it. It's like the internet is MOCKING me. Bitch. –kicks a library computer- No, I'm not on a Library computer, I just could never hurt L. L, she's my computer because I have an old-English type L taped on the side of my compu, courtesy of Logan-Nii, of course. **

**Okay, so **_**clearly**_** today's episode of DES was a filler. I am SO SOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry! I really am. So, if you want to know what was so special about the chapter that this was supposed to be, just ask in your review and I'll tell you. And I PROMISE next chapter will be extra special for someone. IDK who yet. I'll pick my favorite reviewer for this chapter that isn't a flame. So review good, MAKE ME LAUGH. If you make me laugh, I'll dedicate next chapter to you. NOW COMMENCE WITH:**

**The MMLC- Make Mickey Laugh Competition. If you make me laugh, I'll even write you a FanFic. How does that sound? **

**On another note, here's my schedule for the summer: Sleep in till 5pm, watch some movies, play DS, get on the computer, welcome family home, get back on the computer, take a bath/shower, get on the computer, go to bed at 5am, repeat. This goes for every day except every other Saturday when I go to my modeling classes. That's why I no write.**

**INSPIRE ME, MY REVIEWERS. And know, I am terribly sorry that this wasn't the chapter I promised. I'll start looking for my draft ASAP.**

**Ja~**

**Mickey **


	15. Lightning Bolts, Hebi, and the REAL Ch14

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

"_Hey, Dobe…" Naruto blinked his cerulean eyes, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead as what happened with Kyuubi flashed across his mind. "You fell asleep, dork C'mon, I'll walk you to the forest of-"_

_Naruto stood and cover Kyou's mouth his is hand. "Uh, no," and the blond vanished._

--

Naruto arrived at the Forest of Death just in time for the second exam. He was rarely late, as Team Fox could attest to. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura understood why he was being lazy at the moment. They hadn't concluded there was a problem. They glanced up at their teammate just in time to see Naruto jog into the Hyuuga Branch Boy. What unfolded next shocked them; wasn't Naruto all for the Uchiha Murderer?!

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto muttered, gripping the other's forearms, intent on moving him from his way. He glanced up, by pure chance, and froze the instant their eyes met. The Hyuuga too froze as their eyes met. Lavender and cerulean clashed together and Naruto's breath caught. Too bad someone had to interrupt the moment.

"Well Kid, you got here just in time to sign these papers!" the proctor, one of Naruto and Shikamaru's old sensei Anko, yelled. She then proceeded to shove a piece of paper into the blond's hand that still held onto Neji's forearm. Naruto blinked and when his eyes opened, they were carefully examining the ground. He didn't meet Neji's eyes again. Instead, he finished moving Neji out of his way and paced over to his team quickly. Gods that was embarrassing; fawning over other guys. What would Itachi say? Sakura offered him a pen and he took it, shaking somewhat as he signed the form in a flourish without reading it. What did he care anyways? He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jailer for pity's sake! Sakura and Sasuke trusted Naruto and they too signed as he did.

They mingled with each other, the S Duo staring worriedly at their Kyuubi Container while other teams mused about the exam. They'd no idea what Anko was going to do to them, but they weren't _really_ worried. Finally, the last person handed their pen to Anko who grinned and clapped them to attention.

"Alright!" she boomed. "One by one, each team is gonna go over here," she gestured towards a stand framed by curtains with two Chuunin sitting behind it, "and hand them your forms. Then," she pulled a brown scroll and a green scroll from her pocket, "each team will get either a Heaven," she held up the green scroll before lowering it to her side, "or an Earth," she held up the brown one, "scroll." She put them both in her pocket again. "Your main objective is to get whichever scroll you do not have and get to the center tower; oh yeah, try to eliminate as many teams as possible!" She grinned and motioned for the Gennin to begin getting their scrolls.

"Er," began a random Gennin of no importance, "what tower, Anko-Sama?" he asked quietly.

Anko grinned; she was using a Genjutsu to hide it. She deactivated it and pointed behind her, flashing all the men. Only the Konoha Rookie Nine and Neji weren't affected. Lee hadn't been paying attention and was chattering at his female teammate. Anko grinned coyly and motioned for a team to go in. Ten minutes later found Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke standing at a gate labeled '44'. Sakura held their Heaven Scroll which was coated in her chakra, Sasuke's chakra, and Yasê's chakra, not Naruto's or Kyuubi's. A whistle sounded somewhere and the gates swung open while Team Fox listened to the other teams run into the forest.

The Fox Trio took their time walking into the forest. They had five days, it didn't really matter how long they took to get it; it was how long they took out that mattered most. Soon enough, Naruto stopped them. Only a faint glow from the treetops above lit their way.

"Awright," Naruto murmured, slurring the word a bit, "shall we stay together or split up in search?"

"I say we split up," Sakura murmured. "Tenpi and I can go together; he's the base of my techniques. And, I think Sempai can hold his own?" The rosette grinned teasingly at the blond who smiled back, leaning forward. He placed a kiss on her right temple and then a kiss on Sasuke's left temple.

"Be safe," he whispered, "avoid the Suna Nin. I suggest you go for Kumo Nin. Promise to be safe."

"We promise," Sasuke said slowly. "Just don't die." He winked at the blond and kissed his temple back as did Sakura. Naruto nodded and darted off. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged odd looks before going off in the other direction.

--

Only the slight rustle of the leaves as the figure past them indicated his presence. He was tracking the Chakra of his target; the one who would be _his_ with just the right words. Play on his weaknesses; play on his insecurities, the Kyuubi Container would belong to Orochimaru.

--

Naruto crouched down under a bush, watching the Suna Team darkly as the creepy red head murdered one of two Kusa teams. Naruto was tracking the other Kusa team and had to make sure the Suna Team wasn't interfering. When he was satisfied it wasn't the team he was after, Naruto left as silently as he'd arrived. He darted between the trees, stretching out his senses to encompass at least fifty yards. He froze and spun around, looking through the trees nervously. The chakra he sensed… Well, it was 'evil'. Honestly, he had nothing against the man, he didn't even know him but he was apparently a total asshole. He ignored the invading chakra and continued running, keeping up his guard.

He barely managed to duck from the kunai shot at his head. He spun around and bit his lip, regretting his ignorance towards the chakra of the man he now faced off against. His cerulean eyes bored into cat-like yellow ones and the man purred at him.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun," he whispered.

"O… Orochimaru," the blond whispered as he and the Hebi began circling each other, carefully watching the others every move. "To what do I owe this meeting?"

Orochimaru tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes never leaving the others. "Oh," he murmured as they continued circling each other, holding kunai out defensively. "Can I not pay a visit to the _Godchild_ I never got to see?"

Naruto's breath caught. _What_? Even Kyuu seemed to be in shock. O-Orochimaru was hi _godfather_?! No… No, it was impossible… But… Naruto paused mentally as he kept his gaze on Orochimaru's lithe figure. No, it _had_ to be true, despite the Kyuubi's screams of the lie.

"No," Naruto hissed, "you may not. What do you truly want, you senile man?" He stood still and tall, glaring down the man that had been banned from Konohagakure no Sato.

"No reason," he sneered back at the blond, throwing a kunai carelessly at him. Naruto blocked it in annoyance and huffed.

"I am in no mood for your idiocy, Orochimaru," Naruto hissed.

"Then let me cut to the chase," Orochimaru mocked, "Sasuke Uchiha-Kun, the Moon's Sun, is intent on killing your precious Moon."

Naruto glared. "I _know_ that! What do you think I've been doing when I dote on my Moon? Making Sun jealous?! No, no, Sun has my Kyuu!"

Orochimaru snorted softly and continued. "You are protecting your precious Itachi." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he dodged another lamely thrown kunai; Orochimaru was here to bargain and was throwing kunai for fun. "I can give you the power to do so. Against an Uchiha with the Reiki Boushi, you and your Kyuu do not stand a living chance."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and scoffed darkly. "What more power can I _have_?" the blond's voice had an edge of hysteria to it; Hebi-Sama was voicing his deepest fears.

Orochimaru held his arms open."Let me _help_ you, Uzumaki-Kun, I can save him. Come to me, I can give you the power to protect your Moon forever."

Kyuubi screamed in anger inside of Naruto's mind. Naruto didn't hear; his own thoughts of Orochimaru's words took over the majority of his focus, his eyes resting on the other's open arms. Kyuubi roared and raged, beating against the bars of his cage. He was appalled that his kit was even _considering_ the Snake's words. How could he be so… so… So STUPID?! He screamed hysterically when the blond took a hesitant step forward towards his so called 'Godfather'.

"Yes," Orochimaru whispered comfortingly. "Come here, Naruto Uzumaki-Kun, and I will help you; together we can save Uchiha Itachi-San." Another step forward followed by another until Naruto felt himself embraced in the pale limbs of the Hebi. "Yes. Now, this will hurt, but I promise you, all will be fine in the end. Do you trust me?"

_NO!!_ Kyuubi roared in the blond's mind.

"Y… Yes…." the blond whispered. "I d-" his words were cut off by a blood curdling scream as the Hebi's teeth sunk into his neck. As they settle briefly in the blood, a lightning bolt appeared on the blond's shoulder and his screams wracked his body. Before his mind went blank, he felt Team Fox's distinct chakra signatures and Hebi's exiting the scene.

------

**Yep, this is the original Chapter Fourteen I promised. You understand now? If you don't, I'm sorry, I can't explain. I think I know how this entire series ends, just FYI. It'll end with One-Sided Fluff and SakuZabu fluff. **

**Story Pairings: (If anyone's curious) Main: Itachi UchihaxNaruto Uzumaki**

**Side: SakuraxZabuza, SasukexKyuubi, MattxKyou (Matt plays a mini-big role in the series later), GaaraxTemarixKankuro, SaixNeji, NarutoxOne-Sided Harem. **

**Love you guys,**

**Mickey**

**PS: Review please? **


	16. I Am Praying, I Am Ready

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

"What the-?!" Sasuke and Sakura dove to the ground, covering their heads. They had, as per Naruto's request, tracked the Kumo teams. They'd killed off one of them and burned their heaven scroll and now they were facing off against the other Kumo team and the Suna team. The explosion that just happened had, apparently, killed the three Kumo Nins and their Earth scroll fell to the ground. Sasuke groaned and stood, his eyes settled on the scroll between the S Duo and the Suna Team. Sakura was closest to it but the red head Suna Nin could control sand. What a pain. Where was Naruto when he was needed?

"T-Tenpi," Sakura panted, pushing herself into a crouch. "Tenpi!"

Sasuke looked down at the rosette he'd grown to love like a sister in such a short time. She looked worse for the wear and there was a cut on her temple that was gushing blood. Naruto would have his head for that! Sasuke dropped down into a crouch beside her and tore off part of his shirt, wrapping it around her head. His eyes flashed and settled on the Suna team, only to have him reeling back in an instant.

"S-sempai?" he whispered, his gaze on the red head's aura. "Kirameki-Chan," he breathed. "…We need Sempai lest we die." Sakura chewed her lip, looking between Sasuke and the red head. They needed Naruto. Great news! Now, how to get him? She glanced at the Suna Nin and snapped her fingers, jumping up. She teetered for a moment and swallowed, taking in a deep breath of air.

"What're you doing?" the girl asked, glaring. She forgot their names already. Likewise, Sakura didn't remember their names from their meeting.

Sakura smiled slightly. "I'm calling Sempai," she answered in sing-song before taking another deep breath. Sasuke set his eyes on her and chuckled. "SEMPAI!!!" she screamed. All around them, birds took flight in fear. Sasuke clamped his hands over his ears and the other three did so as well. Sakura couched into her hand and said sweetly, "There. He should be here as soon as he can."

--

Naruto coughed, clutching his aching shoulder. Blood rolled from his mouth and he hacked again, nearly keeling over. He couldn't, though, no. Because his team needed him. He felt their chakras flare and heard Sakura scream for him… He hacked again and cringed, leaping into a tree, taking off through the branches. He couldn't conceal his chakra, thus drawing a lot of attention to himself as he toppled into the clearing he felt his team in. If his excessive chakra wasn't enough, landing on the Suna girl got him odd looks. She screamed and threw him at the Uchiha who caught the blond.

"S-sempai? Sempai?!" Sasuke questioned nervously, his eyes scanning the blond. Darkness pulsed around him and he dropped his Sempai. "N-N-Naruto?" the brunette stuttered. The blond hunched over and hacked before pushing himself up. He leaned back, cracking his back as he did. And it _flared_. The Suna team stepped back as Naruto's body was engulfed in blackness. It was definitely _not _the Kyuubi. His aura was red. So then what…? Naruto cackled, but it wasn't _Naruto_. It wasn't the Kyuubi either…

"Sasuke-Kun, Sakura-Chan," the blond cooed, his voice… Different. It was a subtle difference that was hardly there, but his team noticed it. His voice was higher than usual, like a young boy who hadn't reached puberty. Sakura stared, horror on her face as black vines wrapped around the body of her teammate. "Did they hurt you?"

"Y…" Sakura paused and touched a hand to her makeshift bandage. "Yes…" Naruto cackled and smiled brightly at the Suna Nin.

"Howdy," he cheered. "Which one of you hurt my Princess and my Prince?" The red head stepped forward, glaring darkly at the blond.

"I planted the exploding tag," he rasped. Naruto stared at him and skipped over, holding out his hands.

"Put your hands in mine, Gaa-Chan," the blond said happily. He stood there, hands out, grinning like a fool for five minutes. Gaara stared, deliberating mentally. Finally, he placed both hands in Naruto's. And he learned how to fly. The sand didn't break his fall and he slammed into a tree. Naruto skipped back to his team and leaned over backwards to stare at the shocked and angered Suna Nin. "Rule One: Never fuck with my family." He stood and slumped forward, forcing the youngest Uchiha to catch him. He and Sakura watched as the vines vanished from Naruto's face and receded into the oddly placed lightning bolt on his shoulder. And he coughed, blood spattering Sasuke's face. Sakura darted forward and grabbed the Earth scroll and leapt into a tree, Sasuke not far behind with Naruto cradled close to him. Geez. Their Sempai was such a pain sometimes.

"Are they, uh, following us?" Sakura asked, keeping her voice low as they jumped from branch-to-branch. Sasuke glanced back and then below.

"Not from what I can see," he said, keeping his voice just as low. It was no good to talk loudly, drawing attention to themselves. "What… What do you think happened to Sempai?" he whispered, following Sakura as she swung down into a clearing. She began to make a fire and, once the flames lit up their clearing, Sasuke let Naruto lie beside them.

Sakura leaned over and brushed a strand of Naruto's hair from his face, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. He didn't have a fever. "I… What _could_ have happened?" she breathed, her finger tips trailing down to the lightning bolt on his shoulder. "I've not seen something like this before in our studies, Sasuke-Kun…" She retracted her hand and looked up to worriedly meet Sasuke's eyes. "Who would hurt Naruto so much?"

--

Sasori looked up from his book to watch the Uchiha Murderer. He was paler than usual and looked to be in pain.

"Um… Itachi-San?" Kisame asked, poking his superior's arm. He jumped back, barely dodging the hand that went to hit him. Zetsu and Tobi peered at the Uchiha as well. Something was off and damn it they needed to know so they could go back to their individual tasks. He was hurting, but why? "Are you... Alright, Itachi-San?"

Itachi glared. "Naruto-Kun is in great pain. Likewise, I am also in great pain." He grit his teeth once more and sighed.

"Shall we go check on him?" Sasori asked calmly, marking his place in his book. Itachi nodded and let Kisame help him stand.

"Kisame," Sasori said. "Let Zetsu help Itachi-Kun. Go tell Leader-Sama we are going." His voice, though soft and calming, left no room for argument and Zetsu pulled one of Itachi's arms over his shoulders and Kisame grumbled, walking off down the hall.

--

"How is he?" Sakura asked anxiously, returning to the clearing with her arms full of berries. She set them on a blanket she pulled from her bag of magical wonders. Sasuke shook his head solemnly.

"He hasn't moved since you left."

Sakura's voice was hysteric. "That was two days ago!" She picked up a berry and chewed it thoughtfully. Sasuke put one in his mouth and chewed it, savoring its flavor. "W-we should probably head in to the tower, ne?" Sasuke nodded.

"Let's finish the berries first," he suggested. "We'll keep some in case Sempai wakes on the way there." The rosette nodded and sighed, eating another berry.

They were both lost in their thoughts. Sasuke wanted to know who could've hurt Naruto like that and _how_. As far as he knew, nigh nothing could break through Yasê's defenses. But maybe he had just been Naruto and… But, what could leave the lightning bolt there? It was unfathomable. Nothing could… Nothing but the darkest of Jutsu…

"O… Orochimaru did it," Sasuke whispered. Sakura looked u p from her lap, having been thinking about Zabuza.

"Beg your pardon?" she asked.

Sasuke met her green eyes with his cold black ones. "Only the darkest of Jutsu could've done this," he brushed some of Naruto's hair aside to show the black lightning bolt, "and left it there."

Sakura stared thoughtfully and her mouth formed an 'O' when it clicked. "Oh my," she whispered softly. She jumped, kunai drawn, at the rustle of leaves around them. Sasuke crouched in front of Naruto, activating his Reiki Boushi. There were four people around them, but he didn't recognize their auras. And they didn't seem like a threat. If anything, they seemed there for Naruto. But why…? Unless it was Sai and some of Naruto's other friends. It probably was. Sasuke sat back and deactivated his eyes, glancing lazily at Sakura.

"Kirameki-Chan, sit, sit," he said. "We're fine. They're of no consequence to us unless Sempai dies." Sakura looked at him and he tapped the side of one of his eyes. She nodded and put the kunai away, sitting back beside the berries, popping one into her mouth.

Sakura glanced around uneasily once more and looked at Sasuke who shrugged. He trusted his gut and his gut said they were safe so long as Naruto didn't die. "Um…"

"Don't you get it?" Sasuke asked calmly, eating another berry. "This mark, only _he_ could've left it."

Sakura looked at him. "What does _Orochimaru _want with _Sempai_? It's unlikely that they even know of the other's existence!" she cried hysterically. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's the facts, Kirameki-Chan," he answered dully. "But that does pose new questions. What could Orochimaru want with Sempai? There's nothing…" He chewed his berry thoughtfully, staring down at Naruto's unconscious features. And it clicked. "Oh dear lord," he said, his voice echoing in the clearing.

"Oh dear lord _what_?!" Sakura hissed. Sasuke glanced at the trees around them.

"I am praying," he said loudly. "I am praying with my heart that it's not true, that it's not even close to the truth."

"S-Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura whispered.

"There is only one thing that Naruto could want more than anything," Sasuke said, pushing two berries into his mouth.

"Of course," Sakura said matter-of-factly, "Itachi-San." Sasuke shook his head.

"To _protect_ Nii-San."

"You don't think…" Sakura clenched her hands into fists and squeezed her eyes shut as what Sasuke was saying dawned on her.

Sasuke's answer was quiet, but all that Sakura needed to but didn't want to hear. "Yes." The rosette stood and grabbed a handful of berries, putting them in a pouch on her leg. Sasuke did the same and Sakura tore the blanket from under the berries, stuffing it back into her bag.

"I don't want it to be true," she whispered, swinging her bag on her back. Sasuke picked up their blond companion.

"That's why," Sasuke said, jumping into a tree. Sakura followed. "That's why I'm praying," he whispered.

"I'm praying too," Sakura whispered as they ran. "Please," she prayed, "please don't let it be true."

--

Their arrival to the tower was rather abrupt. They plowed over the teams staking the tower out and slammed the door behind them. Naruto hadn't woken up yet but that slam roused him. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them, wincing when he move his arm. Sasuke fell to his knees, holding the blond close. Sakura smiled fondly from above.

"Sempai, you're alright!" she said cheerfully, pulling out their scrolls. She glanced around and opened the scrolls, jumping back as smoke erupted. Naruto pushed away from Sasuke and coughed into his arm, looking curiously at… Mattie. Mattie was there. Why was Mattie there? Where the hell did he come from?! WHAT?! Mattie smiled peacefully at the blond and patted his head.

"Hey kiddo," he said in way of greeting. Naruto smiled tiredly, still not comprehending why Mattie was there. "So," he said, "Did you figure out the answer to the plaque?" Sakura glared and followed where he motioned. She read over it and glanced at Sasuke and Naruto, both of whom nodded.

"You cannot have a strong mind without a strong body and vice versa," she said. Mattie smiled in surprise but nodded all the while.

"Excellent. This way if you would," he said cheerfully, walking away from them. Sakura and Sasuke followed quickly but Naruto kept his pace leisurely, wincing at the pain he felt burning his shoulder. He bit his lip, reminding himself of what Orochimaru promised. _Power. The ability to protect Itachi._ It could be his. Kyuu was, however, not very happy. Mattie smiled pleasantly as Naruto walked passed him and into the large arena. They were the last ones of the Rookie Nine to arrive. Now the three teams, Neji's team, the Suna team, and an Oto team were there. Joy. More fighting. Although the Oto team looked worse for the wear. Well, two of them did at least. The Suna girl –Temari, Naruto reminded himself- shot the blond a bitter look. Was she still sore about him toppling onto her? He limped and that caused him to fall, gripping his shoulder. He coughed into one hand, smiling reassuringly at his two teammates before standing up. He coughed into his hand once more and looked away from the blood, clenching his hand into a fist.

"I'm ready," he said, standing to his full height.

_And I'm praying we're wrong_, Sakura and Sasuke thought simultaneously. _I am praying._


	17. If You Don't Love It, Break It!

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

Lord Hokage looked over the stadium, his eyes sad. Not a lot of Konoha Nin had made it through the forest, but there were still too many to let them all proceed to the 3rd part of the Chuunin Exams. He put his pipe to his mouth and looked at the Sensei around him. Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. Kakashi was watching his students in concern, his eye mainly focused on the blond who looked to be having trouble staying on two feet. What happened to him? Sakura and Sasuke looked completely fine but they had a terrified look about them. Something had happened to Naruto to make them act like this. What was it? Hiruzen puffed on his pipe and turned to face the Jounin Sensei.

"I believe," he began, "that it is time. Kurenai, please fetch Genma and Hayate." Kurenai bowed and vanished, leaves swirling to the ground where she once stood. "As soon as they arrive, we shall greet the children," the old man spoke, directing it more toward Kakashi than anyone. "Would you like to speak with your student?"

Kakashi gave a jerk of his head. "I doubt there is anything I can say to persuade him to drop out… Damn ANBU Root," he muttered bitterly.

Hiruzen gave a chuckle and bobbed his head. "I understand. Danzou trained that one special." He smiled fondly, watching the blond talk to his team. "I offered him to drop out, you know," he spoke. He laughed again. "He only said 'If my teams goes in, I go in too.' Those two have grown on him, that's for sure." He looked to Kakashi. "I thought," he mused, "he couldn't get over the Itachi debacle, but he is healing well."

Gai grinned. "HE IS SO YOUTHFUL!"

"I have to agree, actually," Asuma breathed, taking a drag on his cancer stick.

"He's not better," Kakashi cut off their gushing. "He's worse. He is so much worse."

"Beg pardon?" Hiruzen jerked away from his pipe.

--

Naruto lined up with the rest of the teens, his eyes closed. He was punishing himself, though it just seemed like he was relaxing. When he closed his eyes, the pain intensified tenfold and Naruto wouldn't let himself make a sound. It was punishment for ignoring Kyuubi, the Voice of Reason. Sakura stood on his right, Sasuke his life, and Shikamaru behind him. He let out a soft sigh and opened his eyes, watching as Lord Hokage filed in, a group of Sensei behind him. They lined up in front of the students and Lord Hokage spoke.

"Hello," he began. "I am proud that you've all managed to make it this far, I truly am. However." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the word. "However, too many of you have reached the tower. So we shall be hosting a preliminary exam."

"Come again?" Kiba questioned loudly.

"Simply put," the old man said, putting his pipe to his lips, "we're going to eliminate some of you." Naruto shot up to his full height, shocking the three focused on him. Elimination? What the hell?!

"What the hell do you mean 'elimination', you senile bastard?" the blond snarled, his eyes focused only on the Hokage. "What. The. Hell?!"

"Now, Naruto-"

"Don't 'now Naruto' me, dammit!" he yelled. "It was this kind of shit you pulled that lost me Ita-!" he froze, realizing his slip up. It was clear when he backed down, closing his eyes.

"Oh Naruto," Shikamaru said, hugging his cousin briefly.

_Don't cry_, Naruto scolded himself. _Don't you dare cry._ Hiruzen Sarutobi cleared his throat and he continued.

"What I mean," he emphasized, "is that we're going to have battles. One-on-one, randomly selected people."

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed, nodding.

_It was this kind of shit you pulled that lost me Itachi, you bastard_, Naruto cursed. _Elimination… You picked, between Shisui and Itachi… Whoever died first wouldn't have to kill the clan. I hate you_.

"You know the rules of a fair fight, yes?" Hiruzen questioned. "If not, Hayate will explain them."

"Of course," Ino said confidently.

"No killing," a man to the far left spoke, coughing into his hand. Naruto deduced that this was Hayate. "I," he coughed again, "decide when the match is over," he coughed again. "It will be decided by," another cough, "whoever is unconscious first or," he coughed once more, "someone forfeits or death is nigh." He coughed a few more times and nodded. "Anyone wishing to leave now, please," he hacked into his hand, "raise your hand." Kabuto and his two teammates were the first to opt out and the two battered Oto Nin followed shortly after. "Alright. This board," he coughed and motioned to a panel behind him on the wall, "will randomly select two," he coughed into his hand, "of you to fight. The rest will move to the balconies to watch. Understood?" He coughed after getting affirmatives.

The panel began flashing and Naruto scowled at the first set of people.

_Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Hinata_

Joy. Sasuke and Sakura jumped at their blond teammate and Shika touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"Are you sure about this, Sempai?" Sasuke asked. "She is a Hyuuga. Do you want me to…?" he trailed off.

"No," Naruto whispered. "I want to beat the Hyuuga Clan down fair and square." Sakura grabbed Sasuke's forearm and dragged him away, seeing him about to protest. Shikamaru took Naruto's hands in his and they stared at each other.

"Naru," Shikamaru said, ignoring the fact that everyone was in the balconies sans him and everyone could hear them. "Be safe, be careful…"

"Eh," Naruto said, yawning, "I think you should take your own advice." Shikamaru looked at him uncertainly and kissed his cheek before dashing off to join his team. Naruto cracked his back and stared at Hinata who appeared upside down. "Hi," he greeted, standing up and turning. Hinata was already in her stance with her elbows close and her hands out.

Groaning, the blond crouched down, his right hand on his right knee while his left hand was on the ground in front of him, supporting him. Hayate looked between the pair.

"GO!" he yelled, jumping back. Naruto moved first, darting toward the Hyuuga girl. He knew, in the back of his mind, that hand-to-hand with a _Hyuuga_ was insane, but he really didn't care. He flipped onto his hands, aiming one foot at the girl's middle. Her hand moved to block his foot, the other aiming at his knee. With his other foot, he took out her ankles and flipped away, pulling out two kunai. He threw them at the girl, both missing and imbedding in the floor behind her. He pulled out a shurriken, aiming it to land in front of her. He clasped his hands together in the ram position and the kunai and shurriken exploded. He shielded his eyes from debris and waited patiently, knowing she wouldn't be that hurt. He was correct. There was a large gash on her right leg and right arm but she seemed fine otherwise.

She disregarded her pain and ran at Naruto, powering her moves with Chakra. And the blond stood there and took it when she slammed her finger tips into one of his many Chakra points. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his own heart accompanied by the pounding of her fingertips on his body. He dropped into his crouch and kicked her stomach, sending her flying. His hands pressed against his torso, his body feeling weak. Maybe praying for Kyuu wasn't such a good idea. He seemed pretty pissed. Naruto groaned and clasped his hands together in the rat position and swore loudly.

"Fuck the fucking fuckers," he spat. "_Kanashibari no Jutsu_!" he yelled, watching as Hinata froze in place. "Oh fuck. What the hell in a hand basket!" he screamed angrily as the jutsu broke. He really didn't have enough Chakra. What a pain. His shoulder pulsed and, on auto, his hands shot up to grip it and he dropped to his knees, coughing. Blood spattered the floor where he coughed, his hair falling over his face. And then, without warning, Itachi's bite mark started searing before stopping abruptly. He hacked more blood all over the tile floor before he pushed himself up, cracking his neck. He looked up and grinned, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Hi~Na~Ta~Chan!" the blond sang, skipping towards his opponent. Sasuke screamed 'Sempai' in shock. The black vines covered the blond's visible skin. He held out his hands to Hinata. "Take my hands, Hinata-Chan," he sang, smiling. Blood seeped from his mouth despite the fact. Hesitantly, Hinata put one hand in Naruto's. He clasped both hands around it and grinned. "Welcome to hell, bitch," he snarled, swinging her with his bodily force across the arena. Gasps rang throughout the balcony as the girl hit the farthest wall from the blond. He brushed his hair back.

"N-Naruto?" she gasped, coughing. Blood seeped from her mouth.

"Rule Number Two: Don't _ever_ block off my Chakra if you want to live," the blond snarled, dashing forward. Hinata pushed herself to her feet and held up her arms in block as the blond jumped at her, punching her chest. She stumbled back and slammed her palm into his chest. He laughed. It was high pitched and _not_ like Naruto's laugh at all. She shivered and slammed the palm of her hand on the underside of Naruto's chin, sending him backwards. He stood and coughed more blood, dragging his arm across his mouth. Hinata watched him guardedly, waiting for his next move.

He started to circle, which seemed only somewhat odd. The vines on his skin thickened with each step. Hinata, too, began to circle and they moved at the same time. Naruto drew a kunai, prompting the Hyuuga girl to as well and their knives clashed. Both pressed against each other, getting nowhere. Naruto laughed again and swung his foot around, slamming it into the girl's side. She went flying to the side, hitting the ground and rolling to a stop at the wall. Naruto advanced slowly, letting Hinata get her bearings before he struck again, like a snake. He dragged his kunai across her chest, cutting her coat and part of her shirt, drawing blood. He dropped into a crouch when she swung, and kicked, the sole of his shoe landing on her chin, she reeled back, her head smashing into the wall, but still she stood, slamming her palms and fingertips repeatedly into his chest, sending him rolling. He stayed slumped on the ground to regain his breathing before pushing himself up, throwing his kunai at her. She caught it and ran at him, limping slightly. Her gash was finally catching up to her.

She crossed her arms out in front of her and sliced with the kunai, cutting lightly into his throat. Blood trickled down his neck and she sliced at his chest, cutting into his shirts. He stumbled trying to back away and fell, the vines thickening upon impact. Hinata attacked in his moment of weakness, stabbing one kunai into his right hand, the other into the crook of his right elbow. The blood gushed and Naruto stared blankly, the vines thinning out. He laughed and it was still the same creepy laugh. He aimed his foot at her chest, knocking her over. He pushed himself up, tearing the kunai from his body. He tossed them to the side; they were useless once stained with his blood. He bore down on the girl cowering on the floor.

She knew she crossed some line, and now she would pay. And pay she did. Hinata winced when Naruto's foot drove into her side once… Twice… Thrice. He glared down at the bitch that stabbed him, the vines crawling from his skin. He didn't care. He was going to kill the wench.

"Wanna know my nindo?" he cooed sweetly, as if singing a lullaby. He laughed; it was his laugh once more. "'_If you don't love it, break it_.'" he recited, kicking her side once more before stomping down on her ribcage. "DIE YOU STUPID BITCH!" he screamed, stomping down again.

"NARUTO!" someone screamed. He reeled back and looked up to find all the occupants of the balcony staring at him horror and fear –even Gaara of the Sand.

"You've won," Hayate said, coughing. "You've won…" Naruto sneered and keeled over on top of Hinata, hacking blood. Kakashi moved first, leaping into the arena. He scooped up the bleeding and hacking blond and smiled through his mask at Hayate.

"I've got him under control." Kakashi nodded and vanished. Hayate coughed and called for the medics to retrieve Hinata.

The panel flashed when the Hyuuga girl was removed from the scene.

_Uchiha Sasuke versus Yamanaka Ino_

Sasuke grinned. This was gonna be delightful. Although he doubted he could hold a candle to his Sempai going crazy on the Hyuuga.

He jumped into the arena and bowed to Ino.

"Begin," Hayate said, coughing as he jumped back. Sasuke closed his eyes and, when he reopened them, he had the Reiki Boushi at his finger tips. Geez, Ino was weak _everywhere_. It was kind of painful, actually.

He pulled out a kunai and ran at her. She ducked and he sneered, slicking her ponytail. He just wanted to upset her. It worked. Her hands felt the back of her head and Ino _screamed_. Her blue eyes lit up angrily and she drew a kunai, slashing at her crush. The kunai cut his forearm and he cringed. Cuts that weren't deep hurt more. In annoyance, he slashed upwards with his kunai, catching her chin. The kunai cut and dragged along her cheek and he lifted his foot, slamming the sole into her chest. She flew back.

Sasuke sighed and began forming hand signs. "_Katon_!" He yelled, "_Housenka_!" Ino ducked and dodged the fireballs, only to be stabbed in the arm with a shurriken. She swore. Sasuke ran at her again, aiming his kick at her left side; she was weakest there. Excellent. His foot slammed into her side and Ino went flying, forcing the shurriken in deeper. She wasn't much of a fight. He ran at her and kicked her side again, nudging her body upward with his foot.

From there, he kicked her into the air and followed, kicking her side before appearing above her, slamming his foot into her stomach. He kicked her back again and brought his elbow down on her stomach.

"_Shishi Rendan_!" he yelled, dropping to the floor gently whereas Ino slammed into the floor. He scoffed at her. "Sempai has a good nindo. _If you don't love it, break it_."

"Winner," Hayate coughed, "Uchiha Sasuke." 


	18. Choices are Made

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

Sasuke stood back with his hands on his hips, smirking proudly as Ino's body was taken off to the hospital. He took his time walking back up to the balcony and high fived his remaining teammate and glanced worriedly in the direction of the hospital.

"How is he, do you think?" Sakura asked gently. Sasuke gave a shrug.

"'S what I'm worried about, Kirameki-Chan," he answered. "He's with Kakashi-Sensei. That can't be a good sign."

Sakura nodded resignedly and glanced at the panel.

_Haruno Sakura versus Aburame Shino_

How exciting. She bumped hips with Sasuke and put both her hands on the balcony bar, flipping over it. She landed on her feet cheerfully, waving at Shino who lifted a hand back.

--

"Alright," Kakashi mumbled, inclining his head at the clan heads he summoned. Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shukaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi. Kakashi had investigated the lightning bolt on Naruto's shoulder and had collaborated with Anko over it. It was, according to Anko, one of Orochimaru's curse marks but no one had ever survived that particular one, probably because their bodies couldn't handle the pure power –from both Orochimaru and their increased Chakra- the mark left in them. As it were, Anko was standing guard outside of the ritual chamber.

Hiashi nodded and formed the ram sign with his hands. Tsume forms the tiger sign, Shukaku the horse, and Inoichi the ox. Kakashi stepped over to Naruto and formed the four signs he others had rapidly, slamming his palm on the blond's shoulder. At Kakashi's nod, Hiashi formed the other three signs and slammed his palms on the markings he drew earlier. Tsume followed suit and slammed her palms onto her markings. Shukaku and Inoichi did this as well and the markings around the inked circle began rippling and crawled along the floor, crawling up Naruto's body. The blond didn't scream. He didn't seem to be conscious but his uneven breathing told the five otherwise. The markings were pulled into the lightning bolt which was surrounded by a rune circle that rippled as each of the rune markings squirmed past it. The blond's breath caught and an ear splitting scream cut through the room. The runes from where the Clan Heads stood were almost fully absorbed into the rune circle. The blond's screams escalated as the ritual came to a close. He slumped back against Kakashi and the door behind the scarecrow burst open.

The fore Clan Leaders took their fighting poses and Kakashi spun around, standing protectively in front of the blond.

"Heheheh," the intruder chuckled, stepping into the room. His voice was familiar to the five adults, though none could place it. "I see you've taken precautions for my little baby," he purred and the candle light shined on his face.

--

Itachi crumpled to the ground rather abruptly.

"Itachi-Kun?" Sasori shouted in shock, watching Kisame rush to Itachi's side.

"Itachi-San?" Kisame questioned. The rest of the Akatsuki watched on in complete and utter confusion. "Itachi-San? What's wrong? What's wrong?!"

"Na… Naruto…" Itachi whispered.

--

"Begin!" Hayate said, a cough following as he jumped back. Sakura tilted her head and looked at Shino curiously.

"Let's rock and roll," Sakura said calmly, keeping her gaze on Shino. She was analyzing his stance which seemed to be him relaxing. However, Sakura saw through it. His whole body was slightly tense and his arms were out from his body despite his hands in his pockets, showing he was prepared for any attack. Well, this would be harder than she originally thought. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at Shino seriously, weighing her options in her mind. Should she go for a hands on –albeit brash- approach or should she play around and plan out an extensive line of attacks? Either way, she knew she'd probably forfeit. Sighing, she pulled out a kunai, tossing it between her hands before throwing it at Shino, watching him lean to the side. She yanked her hand in the direction he leaned and the kunai followed, slicing into Shino's cheek.

He looked horrified. As if he'd never been cut before. That had to be a lie as only Gaara had never been cut before –until he angered Naruto so not even Gaara. Well, he'd probably never been cut whilst dodging _one_ kunai. Sakura chuckled to herself and looked up at Sasuke who shrugged, activating his Reiki Boushi. His eyes set on Shino and his brows furrowed.

Patiently, Sakura waited, smiling and humming to herself.

"K-Kirameki-Chan," Sasuke said, his tone like he was thinking she was silly. "It's nothing." He shook his head and dropped his gaze, the Reiki Boushi vanishing. Sakura's content smile vanished and her eyes narrowed at Shino. Brash and hands-on it was, then. Without a second thought, she dashed at Shino, slamming the sole of her shoe into his chest, causing him to stumble back about ten feet. He barely retained his balance. Sakura sighed and shot forward, powering her fist with Chakra.

"CHAAAAAAAAAA!" the punch landed on Shino's cheek, cracking his glasses while sending him rolling back. He stood, his limbs shaking slightly. He dragged his arm across his mouth, wiping off the small trickled of blood there. He lifted his arms out in front of him, as if he was a zombie. Sakura tilted her head in confusion, only to cringe and jump back as multiple buzzing insects flew at her. That was unexpected. Maybe Sasuke should've fought Shino and burned these bugs to a crisp. She could've fought Ino and kicked her arse. Then Team Fox would go to the next round together. As it were, Sakura knew she was going to lose. But she wasn't going down without a fight. After all, she had to become strong for Zabuza! She smirked pleasantly, seeming to take Shino aback as the bugs closed in around the rosette. She sighed and crouched down, rolling under the swarm. She dashed at Shino and lifted her foot.

"BEAT DOWN!" she screamed, slamming her foot into her opponent's chest, powering the kick with Chakra. She cringed back and Shino didn't fly very far because of this fact. She swallowed, glancing at her foot. With care, she stood on it and took a step forward. She was limping. She cursed mentally and stared at Shino contemplatively. What had done that to her foot?! What was 'that' anyways? Questioned fogged up her mind and she ran forward, still limping. She grabbed the neck of his shirt and tossed him upward.

"CHAAA BARRAGE!" she cried out, punching him in the stomach with Inner Sakura's strength. She winced and pushed him away, not watching him. Her eyes were for her hands. Nothing looked off but… She felt like her hands were literally on fire. It wasn't to be, however. She chewed her lip thoughtfully and ran limping at Shino, lifting her injured foot to kick him again. He tumbled backwards, propping up to look at her, his lips quirked. She stepped back and nearly screamed. Shit! What the hell did he do?!

"Haruno-San, surely you feel it," Shino said mysteriously, pushing himself to his feet. Sakura jumped at him, lifting him by the front of his shirt.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing to me, you asshole?!" she screamed, shaking him roughly. He smirked and, in her rage, she slammed her already hurting foot into his crotch. She dropped him and kicked his crotch again, watching him drop to his knees, hunched over. However, she had to balance on one foot. She couldn't continue like that. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

"My bugs," he gasped out, "absorb Chakra…" He wheezed. "And it inflames," he gave another wheeze, "wherever your Chakra comes from…" Sakura stared, lifting up her searing hands to her eye level. She gave a loud, hysteric scream and Shino wheezed. She brought her foot back and smashed it against his face.

"BURN IN HELL!" she screamed, kicking his face again. She blocked out the pain shooting through her leg now and continued to kick his face. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" she screamed the word with each kick and stopped when she was satisfied his face was ruined enough. She hopped back and raised her arm. "I, Haruno Sakura, forfeit. I can't fight with only one working leg." She grinned and gave the peace sign to Sasuke. "I tried, eh? Think _he'll_ be disappointed?"

Sasuke shrugged and walked to the stairs, walking down the to accompany his teammate to the hospital. If he was lucky, he would get to see how his Sempai was faring.

"Winner by default, Aburame Shino," Sasuke heard Hayate call out.

--

"Orochimaru!" Hiashi hissed. The man chuckled.

"Yes," he said. "I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but I heard you were sealing up my precious Naruto-Kun and I just _had_ to come and watch." He smiled and looked at the Kakashi's legs pointedly. "Please don't hide my godson from me, Kakashi-Kun." Kakashi's stance faltered and Orochimaru struck, punching the startled jounin. The Sanin nodded and crouched down next to the blond he had marked. He stroked the teen's hair. "I shall come for you, my precious little one," he whispered, placing a kiss to the blond locks. He let Naruto thump to the floor and gave a sweeping bow.

"How did you get in here?" Inoichi demanded.

"Why," Orochimaru sang, "Anko-Kun kindly let me pass." He stood to his full height and waved cheerily, vanishing in a wisp of smoke. Kakashi stepped forward shakily and picked up the blond. He pressed his ear to the tan teen's chest. His heart beat was weak as was h is breathing. He needed to be stabilized. Without a second thought, he rushed off to the hospital. He would analyze what happened with Orochimaru later.

Besides, Kakashi reassured himself, there was no way Orochimaru could be Naruto's godfather. Naruto's father –though Kakashi didn't know who that would be- wouldn't be crazy enough to name Orochimaru his godfather…Would he? Well, Orochimaru must have fed Naruto that story because there was really no other way Naruto would let someone like _Orochimaru_ touch him. Right…?

--

The board flashed but the room was silent without Team Fox. It was boring too. No one to gawk at.

_Hyuuga Neji versus TenTen_

Neji and TenTen exchanged glances and both leapt over the balcony bar and into the arena. TenTen darted to the farthest side and they both bowed to each other. It was like they were in training, only this time, whoever won got to feel it and go on to the next level of training.

"Start!" Hayate said. He didn't cough that time. TenTen moved first, pulling out a scroll. She bit her thumb and opened the scroll with a flourish, running her blood down the scroll.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" she announced, throwing the scroll into the air. Weapons of all kinds burst from within and headed straight at Neji who calmly took a stance. From his stance, he was able to spin in rapid circles.

"_Kaiten_!" he called, the weapons bounding off of the circle of pure, concentrated Chakra. Neji ran at her as soon as the spinning stopped and he slammed his palm against her chest, curling his hand into a fist. He swung it upward, connecting it with TenTen's chin, sending her up and back. He sneered and moved, slamming his palm into her back as she went to land, causing her to land face first. She rolled onto her back and aimed a kick at her teammate. He grabbed her foot and twisted it. The cracking of bones echoed throughout the arena. TenTen's ankle was broken. She gave a wince and Neji used her broken ankle to throw her. Yes, he had been focused on what Naruto had been doing during his fight with Hinata. Not to say he wasn't angry; he was livid but he reasoned those marks on Naruto had had something to do with it. That had been rather quick, actually.

"Winner," Hayate announced, "Hyuuga Neji."

Neji smirked and didn't glance at his unconscious teammate as he walked back to the balconies. He turned in time to watch the panel flash names.

_Rock Lee versus Sabaku no Gaara_

Neji quirked a brow. This match should be worth it.

--

Sasuke sat in between Sakura and Naruto's hospital beds. Naruto was hooked up to IVs and a respirator. It hurt the S Duo to see Naruto like that. He had grown on them, he really had.

"Do you think," Sakura whispered, "that Itachi-San knows?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nii-San would be _here_ right now if he knew."

It was Sakura's turn to shake her head. "No," she scolded. She gave him an exasperated look. God, how could he be so dense?! "I meant about the…" she nodded towards the large bandage on one of Naruto's shoulders. Itachi's bite mark wasn't covered, however, even though Sasuke protested. If one was covered, so should be the other.

Sasuke shook his head. "Definitely not. There's no way he could know."

"But," Sakura's voice was soft, "what if that was Itachi-San in the forest that time?"

Sasuke's head snapped around and he _glared_.

--

Neji squeezed his eyes shut, listening to Gai-Sensei say something to Gaara. He didn't want to open his eyes because then it might be true… That Lee…

_The sand from Gaara's gourd threw Lee against the wall. Lee, however, was clearly having none of that. He pushed himself back to his feet and ran at Gaara, feinting left, punching right. The sand wrapped around Lee's wrist and squeezed. Neji could clearly hear the bones snap. Lee yanked his hand away and looked at it momentarily before he jumped at Gaara, the bowl-cut teen's face turning puce. Veins protruded and Neji understood. He was using the Hidden Lotus. As if the primary Lotus hadn't been enough! _

_His eyes couldn't keep up as Lee beat Gaara with the Lotus. But what his eyes _could_ keep up with hurt. Gaara's sand encased Lee's left arm and leg and crushed. _

Neji ran down the stairs, much to the shock of those who knew him well enough. He stopped running just feet from Gaara, panting harshly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Neji growled. Gaara didn't grace him with a response and tried to go around. Neji moved with him. "Answer me!"

"He was worthless," Gaara said in his raspy voice.

"What the hell?! Who are _you_ to decide someone's worth?" the brunette demanded. "Are you _God_? That's amazing! Tell me, God, why is he worthless? What makes him worthless to the ruler of this existence?!"

"Get out of my way," Gaara ordered.

"ANSWER ME!" Neji screamed. "What makes him worthless? Or can you not answer me because you are not _God_? Then how come you get to decide peoples' worth!" Neji glared at Gaara, panting harshly.

"He was weak. Weak people are worthless," Gaara drawled.

"THEN THAT MAKES YOU WORTHLESS!" Neji hollered. "You hide behind your stupid sand armor but when Lee hit you, you _hurt_! I saw. You. Are. Weak," the Hyuuga snarled, turning on his heel. He stormed out of the arena and towards the hospital to sit with his teammates. Gaara stared after the young man who dared call him weak. He stared in a mix of awe and hatred. With heavy footsteps, Gaara moved back to his siblings, his eyes on the floor.

'_Who are you to decide someone's worth? Are you God? That's amazing! Tell me, God, why is he worthless? What makes him worthless?_'

Gaara glared at the tiles under his feet, nearly screaming in anger. How dare that chit talk to him like that?!

_Akimichi Chouji versus Sabaku no Kankuro_

Shikamaru swallowed, patting Chouji's arm in reassurance. Chouji gave a grimace and walked over to the stairs, stalling. He walked as slowly as possible while still seeming normal to the arena. He sighed and gave Shikamaru a watery, fearful smile. Shikamaru crossed his fingers, closed his eyes, and prayed. Chouji did the same and opened his eyes, flames of determination glowing. Shikamaru opened his eyes and glanced around.

"Hello Neji," he said. The teen in question started, having not expected for Shikamaru to know he was there. Neji shook himself and moved to stand beside Shikamaru. "I believe in Chouji, but…" he trailed off, watching Hayate announce the match start. Chouji immediately moved to jutsu.

"The Suna boy is too strong for him," Neji finished. Shikamaru sighed and nodded.

Chouji sighed. Better to get it over with in the beginning rather than the end. He had no confidence in himself; he knew he would lose.

He clasped his hands together. "_Nikudan Hari Sensha_!" he called, pulling out a wire and kunai, lacing them together and wrapping them around his body seconds before his attack activated. His body enlarged into a ball and he began rolling, using his sense of hearing to follow where the other was breathing from.

Kankuro stared apathetically. Well, this was going to end quickly. He watched the ball of meat roll toward him. It neared and he stepped to the side, watching it roll toward him again. Interesting. Oh well, time to end this. He pulled out a kunai and, as soon as the kunai covered ball got close enough, he stabbed into the boy, watching in interest as Chouji deflated.

"Chouji?!" Kankuro looked lazily up at the balcony where Shikamaru looked flustered. The Suna Nin smirked and walked away.

"Winner," Hayate muttered, "Sabaku no Kankuro."

The panel flickered.

_Nara Shikamaru versus Sabaku no Temari_

Shikamaru looked torn as Chouji was carried off to the hospital. The Suna girl looked cocky and like she needed to be knocked down a few pegs. But Chouji needed him. On the one hand, he was already a bloody _Hunter Nin_, he didn't even need to be there! On the other hand, that bitch… Ugh. Shikamaru glanced at Hayate and Neji and then Chouji.

"I…" He swallowed. "I forfeit," he announced, running out of the arena.

"Winner by default, Sabaku no Temari," Hayate announced. "Would the final two please come into the arena?"

--

Chouji smiled sadly at Shikamaru. "You shouldn't have," he said hoarsely. Kankuro had stabbed his lung. Shikamaru sighed.

"You're my teammate, Chouji. And even if you'd won, I would've forfeited anyway. Naru needs me too," Shikamaru whispered.

--

"How long has he been unconscious?" Sasori interrogated Kisame, pressing the back on his hand to Itachi's forehead.

"I told you!" Kisame cried. "About three hours!" Sasori nodded and adjusted the IV. "Is he going to be alright?"

Sasori nodded. "He's just gone into shock. If I ever get my hands on that mate of his… Honestly." The red head shook his head and stood. "The best we can do is waiting."

--

**Mindscape**

Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked around him. He was… In Kyuubi's room? What in heaven's name? He tried to sit up, only to fail. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. It was covered in a bandaged. What the…? Oh yes. Kakashi-Sensei and some Clan Heads had sealed the mark from Orochimaru off. So why was he _here_? Of all places, Naruto expected to wake up in the hospital.

"I see you're up," a voice called from above him. He looked around and saw a trace of red. Kyuubi. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto cracked a smile. "Peachy," he groaned hoarsely.

"Doesn't sound like it," the demon chided. Naruto croaked out a laugh. Of course he wasn't well.

The sealing had taken a lot out of him and Itachi's bite mark was numb. That worried him immensely. Usually it left a buzzing feeling –assuring Naruto that Itachi was at least _there_. But he got nothing. It was unnerving. It scared him, honestly. Not just worry, but fear as well. He sighed and attempted to sit up, succeeding this time. He peered around him and took the proffered tea from his demon. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. Chamomile and peppermint. He offered a tiny smile that was returned and he sipped at his tea.

"Danna," Naruto whispered, "I am not sorry." He and his tea went flying as Kyuubi backhanded him. Naruto sat up and rubbed at his cheek. "I truly am not. Because Orochimaru… Otooji," Kyuubi growled in his throat, "wasn't lying. You and I, even combined as Yasê, cannot defeat the Reiki Boushi. He is my one shot at protecting Itachi without having to kill Sasuke-Kun…" Kyuubi nodded, dropping to his knees beside the blond. He pulled the blond to him.

"I know," Kyuubi whispered, "I know…"

--

All of the winners, sans Naruto, stood in a line before Lord Hokage, Anko, Ibiki, Hayate, Genma, and the Konoha Nin Gennin Sensei.

Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba.

"You all, and Naruto," Hiruzen spoke softly, "have passed the preliminary Chuunin exams. You have one month to prepare for the final part of these exams. Congratulations." He bowed to the group. When he stood, he motioned at Ibiki who stepped forward with a box. Inside the box were folded slips of paper. "If you all would please take one," the Hokage requested. One by one, the seven present finalists stepped forward, taking their own pieces. Only one was left. "Ah, that would belong to Naruto," the old man mused out loud to himself. "Anko, if you would."

The woman nodded and went down the line, writing down their numbers on a paper she had. She nodded as they gave her their numbers. "Ibiki?"

"Eight," he replied in monotone. Anko nodded and wrote something else down. When she finished, she showed them all the page. Shino was to fight Neji first and the second match was to be Kiba versus Kankuro. Third would be Naruto versus Gaara and lastly, Temari versus Sasuke.

Hiruzen held his hand out and Anko placed the paper in it. The old man scanned the page and nodded. "I like it," he said confidently. "Now," he turned his gaze to the teens. "You will have one month to prepare for these exams. Please keep in mind who your opponent is and I wish you all the best of luck. You are free to go."

With that, the Gennin broke apart. Sasuke and Shikamaru made beelines for the hospital while the other Konoha Nin left to go back home. The Suna Nin hung around just to watch the Konoha Nin.

--

"He hasn't shown any signs of waking," a Medical Nin said softly, giving Sasuke an apologetic look. He gave a shrug and dropped his gaze to his Sempai. He looked so… Breakable. It terrified him. Sakura was sleeping, so she didn't have to hear the news. Sasuke stared down at the blond's face, lost in his own thoughts.

He couldn't help but wonder if Naruto really let himself get that mark to protect Itachi. His heart said yes with a capital Y whereas his brain was screaming an incessant no. It had to be true, though. Naruto was so dedicated to everything he did and everyone he loved. Regrettably, Itachi had been the one Naruto loved first. And then Sai. He would never love Sasuke. Of course not. Because, to Naruto, Sasuke wasn't even _second_ best. He was third. Maybe even fourth to Shikamaru. Sasuke gave a quiet, bitter laugh. Damn it. Damn it. He felt the tears dropping into his lap but couldn't do a thing to stop them. Damn it! Why couldn't _he_ have met Naruto first?! WHY?! It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair_. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his chest and hunched in on himself. It wasn't f-

"Uchiha-Kun, I'm afraid visiting hours are over," a voice interrupted. Sasuke started and stood, bowing his head so as to seem like he was worried for Naruto. Well, he _was_ worried for Naruto, but he mainly didn't want some random Medic to see him cry. The Medic Nin flickered off the lights and sighed, looking at Naruto with sorrow before shutting the door.

The window cracked open and figure slithered in like a snake. He smiled cheerfully and walked over to the sleeping blond, kissing his forehead. "I have come," he whispered, "now wake." The blond's eyes shot open and he gasped, clawing at the respirator. The man who had woken him helped gently.

"Orochimaru-Otooji," the blond breathed, setting eyes on the older whose face was illuminated eerily by the moonlight. "You came…"

Orochimaru nodded. "I hear you're facing off against Sabaku no Gaara for the finals," he said conversationally. Naruto blinked.

"Am I?" he said softly. "Hm." He pondered this for a moment. "Kyuu is still upset, though he has forgiven me. He said he isn't going to help me fight…"

"Then," Orochimaru said, holding his hand out to Naruto, "shall _I _train you?"Naruto stared uneasily at the pale hand. He gently pulled the IVs out of his arms and legs and placed his hand in Orochimaru's.

"Would you?"

--

* * *

**The Neji Confronting Gaara scene was my favorite. Could you tell I got pissed at/bored with the fighting scenes, so I kind of cut them short. Otooji= Uncle. I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors in this chapter. There's probably a lot, and I really am sorry. But I don't want a Beta. **

**Review and tell me, what was your favorite scene from this chapter?**

**~Mickey**


	19. Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Meet Suichi!

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

"Get up," Orochimaru hissed. Naruto coughed, blood spattering the rocks beneath him. "Get. Up." Naruto shakily pushed himself to his knees before his arms gave out. In anger, Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's hair, yanking him to his feet. "I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!"

Naruto nodded. "I apologize, Otooji," he whispered shakily.

"I apologize for screaming," Orochimaru replied. Without further warning, he snarled, "Again."

Twenty-Four Hours Previous

Orochimaru set a bowl of Miso ramen in front of his blond charge. He watched fondly as Naruto devoured it in seconds. Naruto sighed and glanced at the snake man who was watching him with an affectionate smile.

"Well then," Orochimaru began, "how are you feeling? Are you up to training?"

Naruto coughed into his hand and nodded. "I'll be fine…" Orochimaru gave him a concerned look but nodded despite the fact. He pushed himself from the wall he had leaned himself against and Naruto stood from the stool he had occupied. Their eyes met and, almost on auto, they began sizing each other up. Naruto, from Root training, _always_ guessed how strong the people around him were. He had to know their Chakra signature and how much of that Chakra they could use against him. The Sannin before him had a very powerful aura and _amazing_ Chakra reserves.

Tilting his head to the side, the blond grinned. Orochimaru smirked smugly back. Oh yes, his charge would be wonderful. But first, he had to seal back Kyuubi's chakra. Orochimaru beckoned the blond to him and tugged up his shirt, placing his palm on the blond's belly button. He retracted his hand and arched a brow. It seemed… The Kyuubi was already sealed? But that was impossible! Orochimaru could still feel the monster. What in the world? He shrugged and patted Naruto's head. He offered the blond his hand.

"Let us be off," he said smoothly. Naruto, having thrown caution out the window when he let Orochimaru whisk him from the hospital, placed his hand in his Otooji's hand. Without another word, Orochimaru tugged him from the ramen shop and down the street, both keeping their gazes on the ground as they walked. It took them only ten minutes to reach the training grounds which, in Naruto's opinion, wasn't a very good spot to train, but he wasn't going to object so long as he got power.

_Kyuu, you're going to help, right_? Naruto questioned the demon fox in his mind.

**Ha! As if**, was the cruel reply. Naruto swallowed. Shit. His own Chakra reserves were _very_ good, but he'd never actually used them before… Not good. He looked around nervously at the training grounds covered in the blackness of night. Well, this was going to be awkward to explain. Orochimaru watched the blond.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Orochimaru said.

"Eh," Naruto began, coughing into his hand. "O-Otooji," his voice was soft, "Kyuubi said he won't help me train." Orochimaru looked taken aback. Kyuubi refusing to help his kit? Well, this was certainly odd. And he guessed it _was_ his fault for making it known that he was the boy's godfather.

"I see," Orochimaru said softly, weighing his options mentally. He supposed there was no other choice. "We'll train _your_ Chakra reserves."

Shit. Naruto knew his face paled and knew Orochimaru would take that the wrong way. His reserves… Egads. They rivaled the Kyuubi's but were raw. His reserves were pure, unadulterated Chakra and had never before been used. Shit, shit, shit. Fucking fox. Fucking piece of shit worthless son of a bitch fagot pain in the ass cock sucking _fox_. Damn it. Damn it all to hell. Naruto clenched his hands into fists. He really would have to go this alone. Great. He doubted he even had access to his reserves!

Orochimaru watched the blond deliberate in amusement. Admittedly, he had been rather annoyed when the blond paled, but watching him now, it seemed Naruto was just… Thinking. Yes, thinking. He could think too! Like what move he wanted Naruto to master first. It had to be an extremely _hard_ move so he would be able to master anything after that… A hard move for Naruto… Ah. There. The Kuchiyose no Jutsu would be good, rough work on Naruto's Chakra. But, should Naruto get the Snake contract or should Orochimaru find another? That was the main question plaguing his mind.

"Fucking bitches," Naruto muttered out loud, drawing Orochimaru from his ponderings. "Cock sucking little bitches." He blushed upon noticing Orochimaru's amused yet questioning gaze on him. "Nothing." He ducked his head.

"I," Orochimaru began thoughtfully, "would like to fight you. Just to see where we should begin." Actually, he amended mentally, to see whom your summon should be. He didn't say it out loud, though. "Come at me with the intent to kill." Naruto tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, sighing in pain. Here went nothing.

In his mind, he was swimming through black water, searching for the light of his Chakra. He didn't know how far he had to go, just that he did. He didn't dare try to swim faster –who knew what was in this water. He ducked Orochimaru's fist and kept swimming, dodging every hit aimed at him. There was still no sign of the light. Just unending blackness. Above, though, was an eerie red so he could only assume Kyuubi was holding his reserves. He kept paddling gently through the water. He caught Orochimaru's fist and pushed him back, plowing onward in the water. He could walk on the water… But with what Chakra? He groaned in frustration, catching his Otooji's foot, knocking him to the ground. He ducked the punch and rolled to the side to avoid the kick aimed at him. The red sky darkened to a rust color. Ahead was a purple glow. Was that…? He kept swimming at his gentle pace worriedly. He kicked Orochimaru's chest. The man in question caught his foot, only to get the other one to his face. He released the blond, stumbling back. Naruto landed in a crouch. He crawled atop an island. In the center, on a raised platform, sat the bluest of blue chests. A ruby red key sat in the key hole. It shouldn't be this easy. He did two back flips to get away from Orochimaru and drew a kunai, swiping as the man got too close.

He touched the key and a shock of electricity went through him. Oh. It really wasn't that easy. He had to withstand the shock long enough to unlock the chest then. He put one hand on the chest and drew back. It was wired electrically as well. He didn't dodge Orochimaru's punch in time and ended up stumbling backward. Placing one hand on the box and one on the key, he slowly turned the key, desperately wishing to let go but determined to win out over the traitorous beast that held his chakra. Determination… The key clicked in the lock and he swung the chest open. He crumpled to the ground, Orochimaru pausing in concern for his charge. All he could see was bursts of bright colors as his chakra enveloped his mind, body, and soul, melting into him, becoming one with him.

Orochimaru watched Naruto hack blood onto the dirt of the training grounds. Very interesting. He could feel, yet not see, the chakra enveloping the blond. So that was why he hadn't been paying attention. He'd been trying to find his chakra. It was amazing. The wind kicked up –there had been absolutely no wind moment prior to finding his chakra- and the air became dense and it was hard for Orochimaru to stay standing. And then it stopped. It just stopped. Naruto hacked blood on the ground once more before pushing himself up. He dragged his arm across his mouth and grinned.

"Let's do this," he said, darting at his Otooji. He slammed his fist into the man's stomach. Orochimaru retaliated by grabbing Naruto's hair and yanking him around, throwing him across the training grounds. Naruto hacked blood and pushed himself up, running at Orochimaru. He darted to the side, feinting, and moved right, upper cutting Orochimaru's chin. Stumbling back, Orochimaru lifted his left foot, slamming the sole of it into Naruto's chin, sending him back as well. The blond, however, recovered in a back flip, landing in a crouch. He kept his eyes trained on Orochimaru and moved. He slammed his knee into his Otooji's chest, sending him tumbling.

Naruto coughed into his hand and drew a kunai, throwing it at Orochimaru who caught it. The blond clasped his hands in the ram sign and the kunai exploded. Without waiting, Naruto did two front flips and, with the second one landing, slammed the heel of his foot down on Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru jumped back and applauded lightly.

"Well done," he said.

"And that was without any chakra," Naruto said, more to himself than his Otooji. He turned his cerulean gaze on Orochimaru who was staring thoughtfully. The Sannin hummed gently and walked over to his godson, circling him. He stopped in front of him and lifted up one of Naruto's hands, examining the palm thoughtfully. He flipped it over and stared, humming, at the back of his hand. He repeated the process with Naruto's other hand. It was hard to say what he was doing. He picked up a lock of Naruto's blond hair and examined it, repeating the process with various clumps of Naruto's hair.

"Ah," Orochimaru voice. "Sou ka." He cupped Naruto's face in his palms. "Yes, definitely that one." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Orochimaru stepped back and bit his thumb, making hand signs at rapid speed, slamming his hand onto the ground. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" he announced, lifting up a large scroll from the smoke of the summons. "I'm teaching you the Summoning Jutsu, assuming you haven't already learned it."

Naruto shook his head. Of the things he didn't know but wanted to know, Kuchiyose no Jutsu was up there along with the Sharingan –which he knew was impossible, but still, he could dream. He took the scroll and opened it, skimming the list of his predecessors. He tilted his head to the side. How interesting. _Haku_. Haku, _his_ Haku, Zabuza's little buddy? That Haku? He summoned these as well? What were 'these' anyway? He looked up at his Otooji curiously.

"Can I ask what I'm about to sign for?" Naruto queried, his eyes still firmly on Haku's name. Before Haku's name was someone named Chiyo. Hm.

Orochimaru smiled sweetly. "Dragons," he purred. But… Dragons? Didn't Orochimaru summon snakes? "Yes, I summon snakes, Youji. But I have access to this summon scroll."

Naruto nodded, biting his index finger. Gently and with precision, he began scribing his name in blood in the blank space next to Haku's name. He expected to feel different. In some ways, he really was still a child. He didn't, however. He felt no difference but stood, handing the scroll to Orochimaru. Orochimaru tilted his head to the side and took the scroll, ignoring it as it vanished.

"Interesting," he muttered, reaching out to touch the blond's face. Naruto watched the pale hand out of his peripheral vision and waited patiently. Something caught Orochimaru's eye and he could look at it all he wanted. Until people started showing up at the training grounds. "Very interesting. I heard rumors, but I did not believe it for a moment…"

"If I may," Naruto whispered, "what is it?"

Orochimaru carded his fingers through Naruto's hair, sighing gently. "You… You've changed, Youji. You eyes are much softer… Your markings are gentler… You look…"

"Like a girl?"

"No." Orochimaru poked Naruto's nose gently. "No, you are effeminate, that was a given the day of your birth, but now, you look… Gentle, more approachable." Orochimaru shook his head. "Now, shall we begin?"

Naruto gave a sigh and nodded. Orochimaru stepped back and went through the hand signs one at a time. It began with the dog sign followed by boar and monkey then bird and was topped off with the sheep sign. For anyone who didn't know the hand signs that well, Kuchiyose would be the tip of the 'holy hell what is this crap I'm doing' iceberg. However, for Naruto, it seemed simple.

"You must bite your thumb first, Youji, before you can complete the hand signs," Orochimaru said thoughtfully. He bit his thumb and, in rapid fire, went through the hand motions. Slamming his palm down onto the ground, he yelled, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" When his palm met the ground, the blood from his palm spread, creating a rune circle with vines made of runes spreading from the circle. A small plume of smoke burst from the runes and when it cleared, a king cobra sized snake was coiled over where the runes once were.

"Er…" Naruto scratched his cheek. "When I do it, should mine be that big or should I expect it smaller?" He hoped he should expect it that size, but he couldn't get his hopes up. He really was a child at heart. Orochimaru sized the blond up once more and nodded to something he thought.

"With your power sans chakra, I would say this size," Orochimaru commented. He gave one nod and Naruto bit his thumb, performing the hand signs. The runes bloomed when his palm met the ground and he pushed his chakra into it, hacking blood as he did so. When the smoke clear, there was nothing. Naruto winced at the mortified look his teacher gave him and he began again. There was, once more, nothing.

"Don't put so much Chakra into it," Orochimaru said, trying to be patient. He had to remember Naruto had been sick –and still was, if the hacking up blood was any indication. Naruto sighed in wonder. Did he really rely on Kyuu that much…? He closed his eyes and, when they opened, his eyes were bright. He bit his thumb and went through the hand symbols at rapid fire, slamming his hand down on the ground. The runes were squares instead of circles and, when the smoke cleared, the humanized version of Kyuubi stood there, looking confused. His hair had grown to reach his elbows and his skin had gotten paler, giving him an ethereal glow. Orochimaru stared hard at Kyuubi in confusion.

"Where the fuck am I, you fucking son of a bitch?" he snarled, glaring coldly at Naruto who was scrutinizing him. His eyes dropped to the ground beneath Kyuubi's feet but the runes had vanished. What the hell was the difference?! Naruto covered his mouth with both hands, hacking blood and phlegm into them. It was disgusting. He made a sound –he sounded like he had a very bad cold and was very nasally- and wiped his hands onto his pants, biting his thumb once more. Both Orochimaru and Kyuubi watched him go through the motions, summon the runes, get the smoke, and still get nothing. Naruto screamed in annoyance, his scream scratchy. Maybe it wasn't the curse mark that made him sick but something else. But, he was left to wonder, what could have made him sick? He paused and his hand drifted up to Itachi's bite mark and, as soon as the tips of his fingers made contact with it, he fell to the ground, hacking up phlegm, blood, and something else that looked suspiciously like muscle.

And then he wasn't hacking anymore. He was retching. It wasn't just the sound of retching that was horrible, it was his stuffy nose making the sound awful. Kyuubi cringed away and used a hand to shield his eyes. Orochimaru jerked his head in the other direction.

Pain. All they felt was pain. His pain was his lover's pain. His lover's pain was his pain. It was hard to say who started the pain, but now it wouldn't stop. Both were keeled over, retching. He was alone. He was all alone. His lover had two doctors and three close friends holding him and caring for him. It was hard to say which emotion was more dominant. His hate for being abandoned but thankfulness for having someone who could help him or his lover's unadulterated love and sorrow.

Naruto sat back thoughtfully, staring at the sky.

"You son of a bitch," Kyuubi's voice interrupted his mindless musings, "why the hell am I here? How the hell did you even fucking know how to summon me?" Naruto looked at him curiously, as if just realizing he was there.

"Hm," he mused verbally, "I was testing something. I'm certain you understand." He earned an annoyed look. "I seem to be lacking the ability to summon dragons, but I can summon you. It is very odd and I've not found out why yet." He nodded and pushed himself to his feet.

"Try again," Orochimaru said firmly.

"Yes Otooji," the blond breathed, biting his thumb. His hands moved in rapid motion and his palm met the ground. The runes formed and smoke burst. When it cleared, there was a creature the size of a small dog. Two wings protruded from its back and it was sitting on all four of its legs, its violet eyes staring curiously up at its blond caller. Its scales were a dark sapphire shade the glittered despite the lack of sunlight or moonlight. Naruto looked at it curiously as it did him.

"Hewwo," the creature squeaked. "I'm Suichi… Who you be?" Naruto gave Suichi a small smile.

"I'm Naruto," he whispered, dropping to his knees beside his summon.

"Na… Na… Nana?" Suichi asked. From what Naruto could tell –Suichi's voice also emphasizing the point- Suichi was a baby boy dragon. Naruto held his hands out and, after hesitating a few seconds, he jumped to the blond.

"You may call me that," the Kyuubi jailer whispered softly. Kyuubi gave a groan; _this_ was the famed Yasê of the ANBU Root. Gentler than a mother with her newborn. It sickened both Kyuubi and Orochimaru.

"I…" Orochimaru paused and struggled with his word choice. "… No. Again." His voice was bitter and Naruto patted Suichi's head.

"You have to go back now," he whispered and Suichi nodded, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

As he stood, Kyuubi snorted. "What the fuck was that? God, you _are_ weak without me for Christ's sake." Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously and he took a threatening step forward.

"Of course I'm not," the blond purred, advancing on his demon. Orochimaru took a few steps back to stay clear of his godson's rage. Kyuubi didn't move; he seemed pretty confident in his ability to kick Naruto's ass. He seemed to forget that it was him versus Naruto's extreme Chakra _and_ the curse mark. "I could kill you any day."

Kyuubi sneered. "I highly doubt it." Naruto stopped short and drew himself up to his full height. He drew a kunai from his kunai holster and the Kyuubi took a defensive position, only to pale in fear, giving him an unhealthy look. Naruto had the kunai pressed to his jugular. Kyuubi's swallow was audible.

"So," Naruto breathed, "what if I died?" His voice, despite the nasally effect from his cold, was intimidating.

"_So what if I'd died?" Oh god, the reactions were better than he imagined. Sakura covered her mouth, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Kakashi's lips, visible through the thin fabric of his face, pursed into a thick line, Tsunami dropped to her knees and held her son, Tazuna blinked in shock, and Kyou remained impassive._

It was Naruto's turn to sneer, pressing the tip into his skin. Blood dribbled lightly. He intimidated the Kyuubi in that moment. And, half-way across the world, his lover felt fear. Pure fear. Naruto tucked his kunai away and he turned, biting his thumb once more. He summoned Suichi again and explained what he was trying to do before sending the newly hatched dragon back home once more. His next summoning attempt, though, knocked him to all fours. He hacked just phlegm this time around.

Kyuubi watched in sick satisfaction at what happened next.

"Youji," Orochimaru snarled, "AGAIN!"

Naruto nodded and stood, attempting the summon once more. He got Suichi.

"AGAIN!" Naruto crumpled to the ground, hacking violently. Fucking cold was holding him back. His limbs felt numb; they felt cold. He couldn't get up.

Get up," Orochimaru hissed. Naruto coughed, blood spattering the rocks beneath him. "Get. Up." Naruto shakily pushed himself to his knees before his arms gave out. In anger, Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's hair, yanking him to his feet. "I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!"

Naruto nodded. "I apologize, Otooji," he whispered shakily.

"I apologize for screaming," Orochimaru replied. Without further warning, he snarled, "Again."

* * *

--

**I apologize for the typos in this chapter. Youji= Child. Dragon Summons: I didn't want toads, too cliché, I didn't want foxes, too cliché, and I didn't want snakes, too cliché. It was between dragons and polar bears (courtesy of my girlfriend's daddy.) ****If you have a problem with Dragon-Summons**_, tough shit, punk ass_**.**** It's 4 in the morning, fuck off.**

**-Mickey**


	20. Naruto and Sasuke: Sannin Attack

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

Again. Again. Again. Again. No matter how many times his Otooji told him to summon, Naruto got Suichi. Constantly. Had he been anyone else, he would have been unconscious hours ago. It was dawn. Dawn. Naruto's ragged form was sprawled across the training field; Orochimaru standing over him. His Otooji was staring at the blond in disgust. Kyuubi, with his arms folded across his chest, scoffed. After threatening the greatest demon of all time, this happened. The red headed youkai looked to Orochimaru.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Youji?" Orochimaru demanded; his voice tired and cold.

Naruto coughed. "Breathing," he responded icily, pushing himself up. For a moment, his blue eyes met with Kyuubi's red ones and Naruto wished that he hadn't taken on Orochimaru's bite mark. But if Naruto hadn't, Itachi would die. He would be murdered by Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto couldn't let that happen. It wasn't his will so it shouldn't be thought. In a way, that was very conceited of him, thinking that only his will should go but if it involved Itachi that was the way it needed to be. Itachi meant the world to the blond. Kyuubi frowned and stepped toward Naruto only to have to leap back from flames. Suichi snapped at Kyuubi, trying to bit him. The blond looked up, a bitter smile in place as he stood. Orochimaru took a wide step back from his charge as did Kyuubi, both staring in shock. Naruto was covered in vines and Kyuubi felt like he was back at the Chuunin Preliminaries.

The blond giggled slightly, picking Suichi up. Sighing in his creepily boyish voice, Naruto grinned widely, twirling around in circles with Suichi, snuggling the hatchling dragon. He was so cute. He was so… So adorably wonderful! It made Naruto sick. But he wouldn't say it. No, not at all. Orochimaru-Otooji and Kyuubi had expectations of him. Even without the curse mark taking over, that was what Naruto thought. It was sickening and Naruto wanted to barf. Cute, adorable. Awful, worthless. If it was adorable and weak, it was worthless. If it was adorable and strong in an ass-kicking kind of way, it deserved to live until it was weak. Then it should die.

Frowning, Naruto set Suichi down and the curse mark receded. He tilted his head to the side and looked curiously at Orochimaru and Kyuubi. Orochimaru looked horrified and sort of lost. Kyuubi looked amused. Since Kyuu and Naruto were of one mind, always, Kyuubi knew. But he knew only what Naruto wanted him to know and that was that the cursed side of Naruto really did not like cute and weak things.

Naruto tilted his head back and sighed slowly. "Today is going to be a very long day," he mused.

--

Sasuke woke up that morning, feeling very wary and somewhat nervous. He didn't know why but he felt like something really bad was going to happen soon. The only thing that could go wrong in Sasuke's life was Naruto (and all things revolving around him, like Itachi). Sighing, Sasuke went through his daily routine and went to the hospital to check on Sakura and Naruto. What he found at the hospital was less than satisfactory. No Naruto and everyone in frenzy.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered. "What the-?"

"Apparently Sempai snuck out in the middle of the night."

Sasuke swallowed and lowered his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but it was the only reason for Naruto's absence. And everyone could smell it. Around, on, under, near Naruto's bed, the smell of Hebi was intense. Many people were wearing gas masks to rid themselves of the smell. It was negatively intoxicating and it took only a few seconds for Sasuke's gag reflexes to kick in and he clapped his hand over his mouth, coughing and gagging. Sakura gave an apologetic look.

"Yeah," she whispered solemnly, brushing some of her rosy hair from her eyes. She closed the green orbs, hiding them from the world. She didn't want to think about it right now. Her sempai, her friend… Her brother… He was missing and the only clue they had was the horrible stench of _hebi_. It was clear who it was. Orochimaru; the only one who could smear a whole building (fifteen stories) with his scent. Orochimaru; the one whose mark was branded on Naruto Uzumaki-Nara's shoulder.

Sasuke looked at his friend; his best friend if truth was told. Not even Naruto was there for him as often as Sakura was. Sakura who used to love him with all her heart, Sakura who fought other girls just to smile at him, Sakura who had his back in the fight against Gatou's minions, Sakura who was madly in love with Zabuza Momochi… Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's closest friend. At this point, he could love her back if she loved him. But at the same time, he could feel no other love for her but that of a very close friend that he would protect forever if he could. Sasuke sighed and ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'm going to train."

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura whispered. For a moment, Sasuke saw the old Haruno girl. The fangirl, the angel, the chipper, happy person. The one that hadn't met Naruto Uzumaki-Nara. Well, no, the one who didn't know the Yasê side of Naruto. "Where will you go? Who will train you? Surely not Kakashi-Sensei. Not if you… You want to keep Sempai with us."

Sasuke chuckled and sat down on the edge of her bed while nurses and ANBU ran around them, occasionally checking on Sakura's vitals. She was recovering remarkably fast after her battle with Shino. Sasuke leaned over to Sakura. To an outsider, it would look like he was a boyfriend teasing his sick girlfriend.

"I've heard some rumors, Sakura," he whispered. It had been long enough since he said her real name. She smiled happily. "Orochimaru is not the only Sannin back in the village it seems. Jiraiya-Sama has also returned." Sakura leaned back and placed her hands on either side of the Uchiha's face. She looked him dead in the eye.

Sighing, her hands fell to her lap but she held her best friend's gaze. She didn't know what to say. If Jiraiya-Sama took on Sasuke, she would be the odd one out. And the only other Sannin was Tsunade. She hadn't been seen in the village since the Fourth Hokage died. She was missing in action although she hadn't exactly been on a mission. She was still a Sannin. Sakura tilted her head to the side, bringing herself out of thought of the missing Sannin woman. She looked at Sasuke thoughtfully.

"Be careful," she whispered. "Don't get hurt. Do your best to be able to protect Naruto when the time comes." Sasuke nodded and cupped the rosette's cheek, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I promise you," he answered. "Sakura." He walked over to the window that rested in between Sakura's bed and where Naruto had been bedded. He stepped lightly onto the window sill, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He gave Sakura a wink and a two fingered salute before stepping in a seemingly careless fashion out the window. Sakura giggled.

--

"Stop, stop, stop," Orochimaru snapped. He kicked the hatchling dragon out of his way and grabbed Naruto by his hair, dragging him over to the center of the training field. It was a miracle they were still the only three there but Naruto had to give Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, some credit. The blond watched as Orochimaru summoned another contract. Upon opening it, Naruto found that he was going to sign for snakes.

"Um… Otooji?" Naruto question.

Orochimaru gave a snake like chuckle and smiled pleasantly at his godson. He brushed his fingers through the blond's sun kissed hair gently. "Youji, it's always good to have a back up. What if you were to need another summon when Suichi," Orochimaru's face soured at the name, "is incapacitated?" Naruto sighed, clearly musing it over. He closed his eyes and, when they reopened, he looked at his dragon summon.

_Stupid. Weak. Cute. Worthless._

"Alright," the blond murmured, biting his index finger. Swiftly and carefully, Naruto signed his name in the space next to Orochimaru's. He nodded in satisfaction and stood up, biting his thumb. He didn't wait for the 'okay' from Orochimaru; he didn't need to. The minute he signed that contract, his veins burned. Not in a bad way, no. His blood boiled, eager for a fight, eager for something intense. A _snake_. He went through the hand signs rapidly and slammed his hand onto the ground.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" he yelled. He grinned as the smoke exploded around him, reaching tens upon tens of feet into the air. When the smoke cleared, a snake about 30 feet tall towered over the trio. Naruto tilted his head back to stare up at it. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto snapped. That wasn't the King of Snake Summons that was for sure. But hey, Naruto wanted something that would be a good fight.

The snake hissed. He sounded angry. Naruto took a few steps back, his grin turning into a sneer. The summon bent down, looking Naruto in the eye. The snake's eyes were beady and yellow and, if Naruto was being honest with himself, very annoying. They made Naruto want to punch something. Off to the side, Kyuubi snickered. He took a careful pose when the snake whipped his head around to stare intently at him. The red haired man had his left arm across his chest with his hand resting on his midsection. His right elbow was using his left wrist for support and he covered his mouth with his right hand. On anyone else, it would have looked adorable. On Kyuubi, it downright mocked the snake summon.

The training field was silent sans the heavy breathing of the snake and his occasional swishing tail. It was rather annoying. Even Orochimaru looked annoyed. The pale man sighed loudly and the snake summon twitched his head to look at the Sannin. In that instant, the snake bowed deeply. Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted at that. Sure, the snake bowed to the Sannin but he showed no respect for the boy who summoned him. Kyuubi chuckled but the snake did not round on him; the snake looked at Naruto.

"Who are you?" the snake hissed.

Naruto snorted again. "Ah-ah-ah, Snake boy," the blond chided. "_I_ asked you that first. You will either answer me or things will get ugly." He paused and bit back the immature remark he thought of.

The snake seemed to deliberate for a moment. "I," he answered after a moment, "am Retsu, Son of Manda." Naruto smiled kindly.

"See, Retsu-Kun, that wasn't so hard. I'm Naruto! Pleased to meet you," the blond said. Kyuubi looked at his jailer intently and shook his head. It was too bad Naruto's perky tone did well to hide the blond's true intentions from his Otooji and his current snake summon. Summon… "Suichi!" Naruto exclaimed, turning. He moved back toward Kyuubi, picking up the whimpering baby dragon. Naruto shushed him and soothed him, musing for a moment that he only ever seemed to summon male creatures. It had to be because of his sexuality. Naruto shrugged and continued to tend to Suichi.

--

Sasuke had no idea where to even begin looking if he wanted to find Jiraiya. First of all, he knew nothing about the man, so he didn't know where to go first. That would be why he ended up on the front porch of the Nara house hold, his hand poised to knock. Before he could back out, the brunette rapped twice on the door. It swung open moments later, revealing a bleary eyed Shikamaru. The other brunette blinked and slammed the door shut. Sasuke blinked. It was all he could do out of shock. The cousin of his sempai just slammed the door in his face. Sasuke was even more shocked when Shikamaru opened the door again, pushing the Uchiha off the porch. Shikamaru slammed the door behind him and cleared his throat, yawning directly after.

"Troublesome Uchiha-Kun," Shikamaru said calmly. "What can I do you for?" Sasuke blinked, trying to remember why he'd gone to Shikamaru.

"You know a lot about tracking, right?" Sasuke inquired nonchalantly. Shikamaru paled and nodded slowly. "Can you find someone for me?"

"Naru? He's at th-"

Sasuke shook his head, cutting the Nara off. "No, not Sempai. The Sannin Jiraiya-Sama." Shikamaru snickered, covering his mouth slightly. His hazel eyes twinkled when he looked back at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha-Kun," he spoke, "it doesn't take _me_ to know where to find Jiraiya-Sama. Just…" Shikamaru paused and pursed his lips. "Just follow the sound of screaming women. Pfft… I'm certain you'll find the man you're looking for." Shikamaru turned to go back inside his house but turned back, clasping Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't be too disappointed, Uchiha-Kun. Jiraiya-Sama's first impressions are always… Negative."

Sasuke quirked a brow but said nothing. He bowed to Shikamaru as thanks and left, walking into the city. He held his head high. It wasn't that impressive though because he was walking with his eyes closed. To civilians it wasn't impressive anyway. He was opening his other senses so he could hear 'screaming women' and would better find the Sannin. He turned the corner to walk toward the hot springs and he heard it. High pitch squeals and shrieks. Jiraiya-Sama was there! Sasuke's eyes flashed open and he took off in a sprint toward the hot springs which were right next to the bath houses.

"What's going on h-" Sasuke paused, swallowing nervously. A tall old man with poufy white hair was sprawled out on the ground at Sasuke's feet after having been tossed when Sasuke skidded on scene. There were ten women wrapped in only towels. The Uchiha blinked, unable to take his eyes off of the horrifying scene before him. They had practically killed the old man. And they were all in towels. Dammit Sasuke Uchiha was a homosexual! Why… Why were they advancing on him? Sasuke swallowed nervously again, looking between all ten be-toweled women. Sasuke immediately clapped his hands over his eyes but it was too late. The women descended upon the Uchiha who gave a girlish, undignified screech.

When he next awoke, the old man from earlier was squatting next to him, wearing a pair of spectacles as he paged patiently through some letters in hand.

"Ah, you're awake," the man said. He had a gruff voice but it wasn't unattractive or like an old man should sound at all. In fact, he sounded like a man in his early 30's if not late 30's. Sasuke pushed himself up, wincing. He pressed his right hand against his stomach, squeezing one eye shut in pain. "Hey now, kiddo, don't get up. Lay back down. I'm not done healing you."

Sasuke nodded and slowly lowered himself into a lying position. He breathed a shaky sigh and turned his head to the man who chuckled.

"I had to wait till you woke up to be able to safely finish healing you," the old man said.

"Who… Who are you?" Sasuke whispered. "And what happened?"

"Well, the ladies caught me peeping once again. Apparently, they thought you were my accomplice and beat you up too." The man tucked his spectacles away and leaned over Sasuke, his hands becoming outlined in green chakra. He ran his hands along Sasuke's abdomen and midsection three times before nodding, his hands returning to normal. "That might not be the best heal job. Tsu-Chan always was the best at the whole healing thing." The old man stood and pulled Sasuke up gently, settling the boy on the stone wall next to what Sasuke assumed was the hot springs.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, sir," the Uchiha said.

"Ah yes," the old man replied. "Good to meet you."

"And you are?" Sasuke pressed on. He wanted to thank the man and be on his way to find Jiraiya-Sama.

"My name is known through many countries!" The man said, striking a strange pose with his legs apart and his arms wide for hugging. "Women scream joyously at the sound of my footsteps!" He began hopping down the walk way on one foot before sliding back to Sasuke on both feet. "I am the Great Toad Sage!!!!" Sasuke swallowed, mentally praying that the man wasn't about to say what Sasuke thought he was going to say but dearly hoped otherwise. "JI-RAI-YAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Sasuke gave a squeak, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His lax body slid off the wall, his head banging harshly against the stone. The old man was Jiraiya-Sama, the Great Sannin. And he was a pervert.

--

**So sorry for the super late (by like months) update! But I'm glad I waited because I like how this chapter turned out. I enjoy my version of Sasuke. I realize all of my characters are OOC but that's what happens in an AU. But I like it. Sasuke is like a smarter, cooler, calmer version of Cannon Naruto. So… Yeah…**

**Lovies, **

**Mickey**


	21. Snake Summons! Kiba Enters the Scene!

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

Amazing. Sasuke Uchiha was purely amazing. To Jiraiya anyway. He'd passed out twice over the course of 30 minutes. Albeit, the first time wasn't exactly his doing, it was the crazy bitches who didn't understand Jiraiya's research. The second time, the Sannin couldn't place the reason. There were many options: Sasuke met the famous Toad Sage, Sasuke didn't expect Jiraiya to be so beautiful, or (God forbid this one) Sasuke thought Jiraiya was a pervert. Which he, of course, was not! He was merely… Researching. But enough about him. The older man smiled pleasantly at the Uchiha over his cup of tea. He wasn't going to drink saké in front of such a young boy. He wasn't Tsunade.

Oh God. Sasuke had, upon entering the small tea shop, noted where all of the escape exits were, quick routes to them, and how many people were inside. He kept tabs on all the people who came and left the shop. However, he was still very wary. The Sannin he'd sought out for training was a _pervert_! A _pervert_! The Uchiha was at a loss. He took a long drink of his tea, smiling almost robotically as the waitress refilled his cup. Sasuke turned his onyx gaze on the older man.

"J-Jiraiya-Sama!" he said, praying to god the man didn't take note of his stutter.

"Sasuke-Kun," Jiraiya responded. Before Sasuke could say something stupider, Jiraiya pressed on. "What were you doing at the hot springs?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and took a tiny sip of his tea. "I was looking for you, Jiraiya-Sama," he said boldly. Jiraiya blinked; he wasn't surprised. Even without being self-centered, that was no surprise. Usually, these kids _were_ looking for him when they heard the ladies screaming and someone told them (or they themselves knew) that Jiraiya would be where the ladies' screams originated from. 'Kids' being all those younger than him. "To train me."

Jiraiya nearly choked on his tea. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Nodding, the younger stated, "I want you to train me."

The old man shook his head. "No, out of the question. Why do you want me anyway? Ain't your Sensei Kakashi-Kun?" Sasuke sighed and took a long drink of his tea, shaking his head when the waitress went to refill it. Sasuke tossed the money down on the table and slid to his feet, shaking his head as he made his way to the exit of the shop. He merely sighed (again) when he heard the older man's hurried footsteps.

"Yes," Sasuke snapped when they were outside. "Kakashi-Sensei is my teacher. But he _can't_ help me! He can't."

"Why not?" Jiraiya whispered. Sasuke rounded on him, his eyes flashing rapidly between the Reiki Boushi and the Sharingan. He took a breath and settled on the Reiki Boushi, relishing in Jiraiya's gasp. "Naruto!" he whispered. For Sasuke to hear, he demanded, "How did you get that?"

Sasuke scoffed. "My Sempai gave it to me," he answered. "Naruto Uzumaki-Nara."

Jiraiya nodded and moved swiftly to a bench that rested in front of a fruit stand. He ordered two watermelon smoothies and paid, patting the open seat beside him. Hesitantly, Sasuke stepped over, sitting by the Sannin.

"Do you know why you're the first Uchiha in over 100 years to bear the Reiki Boushi?" Sasuke shook his head. He knew it was rare, he just didn't know how rare. Hopefully he was about to learn. "There is a certain... Should I say Bloodline or just blood? Chakra, there. There is a certain chakra type that reacts negatively to the Sharingan and Byakkugan. This chakra… Is normally pure chakra, raw, never before been used… Normally, its visible color is red. It is made from the basis of both the Sharingan and the Byakkugan but is made of baby chakra. So… Take… Take Kakashi-Kun for example. I'm going to use Oro-Kun and myself as examples as well as Fuga-San and Hia-Kun.

"Picture it, Sasuke-Kun. Kakashi-Kun is a new born baby. His chakra is exceptionally high. It is intense and is pulsing in waves off of his body. It cannot yet harm anyone. Fuga-San is currently the heir to the Uchiha Head-Ship. Hia-Kun is in the same boat, only for the Hyuuga family. Oro-Kun and Raiya-San are not… Fond of each other. So, they each harness a small amount of Kakashi-Kun's intense baby chakra. It is pure chakra, raw, unused, and red. They harness this chakra and Oro-Kun goes straight to see Fuga-Kun while Raiya-San goes to Hia-Kun." Jiraiya paused and handed Sasuke his smoothie and took a sip from his own. "The minute those boys, Fuga-San and Hia-Kun, are touched by Kakashi-Kun's chakra, they cannot see. But when they can, all they see is colors. Everything that is not alive is in black and white while everything else living is in color. They can see auras."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Of course, Oro-Kun and I did not go that far. But," he cleared his throat to drag himself from his memories, "that kind of chakra is the kind that can only be used to create the Reiki Boushi. _However_," he emphasized, giving Sasuke a glare, "the chakra must be from someone of the Whirlpool blood. He or she _must_ be an Uzumaki." Jiraiya took another sip of his smoothie, watching as Sasuke began coughing.

Sasuke cleared his throat, his voice still somewhat hoarse. "Wait so… Without Sempai, I wouldn't have the Reiki Boushi? But… He and I bumped each other many times in the academy."

Smiling, Jiraiya answered. "Yes but it was not his will or the person bearing the chakra."

Sasuke frowned, realizing they had derailed from the subject he wanted to discuss. Yes, he was always seeking extra knowledge and he welcomed it happily. But that's not what he wanted. "Okay," he said, taking a sharp breath. He stared at his smoothie uncertainly before looking to Jiraiya again. "I'm going to be to-the-point with you, Jiraiya-Sama." Jiraiya nodded, sipping his smoothie again. He was all for that. "Naruto bears the mark of Orochimaru. And… Plainly, I'm scared. I'm so scared," Sasuke's voice fell to a whisper, causing Jiraiya to have to lean forward, "I'm so scared. For me, for Sakura, for Nii-San, but mostly for Naruto! _I_ have to kill Nii-San. He killed _my_ family –_our_ family! He can't be let off free. But… Sempai… Sempai is in love with Nii-San and took on the bite of Orochimaru for ultimate power to-to protect him! And, as Sakura said, I need to train. A lot. I need to become as strong as or stronger than Naruto, to keep him safe when the time comes." Sasuke took a breath. "Please, Jiraiya-Sama! I need you! I need your help. If anything happened to Naruto, I… Or Sakura-!" Sasuke shook his head. "Can't happen. That can't happen! No harm must come to them… I have to protect them. Please, Jiraiya-Sama!"

Jiraiya paused, sipping his smoothie. Slowly, he thought. He thought about what he knew of Naruto and Itachi's relationship. He thought about everything he knew about Oro-Kun. And he looked to the Uchiha in front of him, bearer of the Reiki Boushi and the Sharingan. With a sigh, Jiraiya answered. He could not believe he was honestly about to do this. "Alright, I'm in."

Sasuke smiled. It was small; the ones for Sakura and Naruto were bigger. "Thank you," he whispered.

Jiraiya paused."Wait.. Don't you have the Chuunin exams coming up, Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke gave a nervous chuckle. "That's a reason too…"

--

It was safe to say that an angry Naruto was not a positive thing. And at the moment, he was angry. None of the others (Kyuubi, Orochimaru, Retsu, and Suichi) knew why he was angry. They didn't understand what made him so angry. It was weird. He was currently fighting with his Otooji, not caring that he was getting gravely injured. It seemed the main focus on the blond's mind was to fight. He'd almost killed Retsu who promptly vanished back to the World of the Summons and was summoned back an hour later by the very angry blond.

Kyuubi picked Suichi up and Retsu put the youkai atop his head before retreating.

Naruto dropped to his knees, rolling out of the way of a chakra-powered punch from Orochimaru. Both males were panting although Naruto more-so than Orochimaru. Naruto coughed, ignoring the bright red blood. In a flash, he unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the side, slipping his shirt off as well. His sweat-covered chest glistened in the sunlight of noon. Kyuubi gave an appreciative whistle and Orochimaru rolled his eyes at his show-off of a Godson. He blinked for a moment, taking in Naruto's chest. He just realized how heavily scarred it was. And, around the blond's belly button, the Kyuubi's seal glowed clearly. Naruto sneered, wiping his own blood from around his mouth. He stood and flexed.

"Like what you see?" he asked calmly, ignoring the Kyuubi's flush. Orochimaru scoffed.

"I've seen better." On one person. Naruto's sneer dropped into a cold frown and he jumped at Orochimaru, smashing the older man's nose with his palm. Orochimaru stumbled back, spitting blood onto the ground as more cascaded from his now broken nose down his chin. He didn't bother wiping it off. Instead, he ran at Naruto, aiming a kick at the teen's bared side. Naruto grabbed the man's foot. Orochimaru brought his left foot up, kicking the blond's temple. Naruto, in a daze, threw Orochimaru. He pressed his palm against his temple, finding himself unable to see straight. He saw four of Kyuubi, Retsu, and Suichi. He felt extremely dizzy and looked toward Orochimaru who had fallen into the river that was smack dab in the center of the field. The Hebi crawled from the water and spat a pink liquid onto the dirt. Naruto dropped to his knees, still unable to see.

Kyuubi placed Suichi on Retsu's head and leapt off the snake, moving to his kit's side. He ran pale fingers through blond locks before jumping back, narrowly avoiding an explosion of chakra from his jailer.

"Orochimaru," Kyuubi said shakily, stepping slowly toward the giant Snake Summon. Orochimaru shook himself in vain for, when he stood, he was still dripping wet. The blast of Naruto's chakra dried him off, however. His hair would have been comical if not for the demonic aura radiating from their comic relief himself. Naruto coughed, spitting more blood before standing up. All the injuries Orochimaru inflicted on him were gone. Only the old scars, the ones that held memories for the blond, remained. Naruto tilted his head to the side and Orochimaru stepped back, only to fall into the river again.

The blond's eyes were black. Everything about them was black except the pupil which was a cherry blossom shade of pink. Kyuubi swallowed as he bumped into Retsu. Naruto laughed and it caused shivers to run down the spines of those in the field with him. The vines of his curse mark had all but taken over his body. There were tiny bits of skin that showed he was still Naruto. Orochimaru sighed and pulled himself from the water again. Retsu shook Suichi off his head, causing the hatchling to fall on top of Kyuubi who didn't bother being outraged because he sensed an intense battle about to happen. Retsu shot at Naruto, wrapping around the teen who summoned him protectively. Orochimaru sneered, biting his thumb. Swiftly, he went through the hand motions.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" the snake Sannin yelled. Retsu shielded Naruto for a moment until the smoke from the summon vanished wherein Retsu lifted the blond onto his head. Naruto, still in the state between being completely taken over by the curse mark and being normal, sighed before looking upon his opponent. Shit… Manda (for what other Snake Summon was 50 feet tall and allowed Orochimaru to stand upon his head?) was before him, the Sannin smirking proudly. Retsu closed his eyes for a moment and Naruto dropped to his knees, petting Retsu's head.

Retsu shuddered and Naruto sighed, forcing the curse mark back. "Retsu-Kun," he whispered, "do you trust me?" Retsu gave a nod that Naruto was sure to feel but Orochimaru and Manda couldn't see. "Good. Move with my body."

"Yes Master." Orochimaru sneered at his Youji and Naruto moved his foot to the front of Retsu's head, pressing down. The son of Manda shot at his father, his fangs bared. Manda did the same but it was obvious that Orochimaru did not have to tell him to move. Naruto pushed his foot down harshly and Retsu ducked.

"Wrap around him," Naruto almost mouthed. It surprised him that Retsu complied, wrapping himself around his father's middle. "Thank you," Naruto said before launching at Manda's head, throwing a chakra-powered punch at Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru spun around, grabbing the blond's wrist. He pushed his wrist against the top of Manda's head and the snake hissed, thrashing about for a moment.

"OROCHIMARU!" the snake howled. The Sannin smirked smugly, throwing Naruto back at Retsu. The blond landed atop Retsu's head forcefully, causing the young snake to hiss in pain. Naruto apologized quickly, muttering that Retsu needed to go underground. After a pause, Retsu did so and Naruto leapt off the snake, sliding down the tunnel he'd created. He wasn't surprised when his Otooji followed after him. The tunnel went dark and Naruto could only assume Manda was covering the opening.

The tunnel evened out for about a mile wherein Naruto had to stop. From there, it went sharply upward. Light shined down from the end and every ten seconds, the end of a tail would swish across the top of the tunnel. Naruto coughed blood, spitting it on the wall of the tunnel. He faced his Otooji and, without warning, launched at the man. He punched the Sannin's face following up with a roundhouse kick to his side which Orochimaru grabbed, throwing the blond against the wall where he'd spat blood. Naruto cringed at the feel of the sticky substance touching his bare back. He slid down the wall to the floor, coughing more blood. Orochimaru approached him and, when he was close enough, Naruto tripped the man, kicking him in the face as he went down.

A shadow was cast over what little light entered the tunnel. Naruto rolled away from Orochimaru's body and stood, kicking the Sannin's side only to have his foot grabbed and twisted until it cracked. Naruto snarled in an animalistic way and, somewhere above the fighting pair, Kyuubi collapsed, holding his ankle while Suichi ran around him squawking in concern. Naruto swore and pushed chakra out of his ankle, causing Orochimaru to let go. Naruto stepped backward, wincing as he put pressure on his now broken ankle.

"Retsu!" he yelled. The snake dropped his tail down the tunnel and Naruto grabbed onto it. Retsu pulled his tail up and brought Naruto to rest on his own head. Across the field, it appeared Orochimaru had run back and was being lifted to Manda's head. Naruto touched his ankle and his breath hitched. Shit. He could feel the bone. That was not good. He cast a glance toward Kyuubi who was still on the ground, holding his ankle. In a flash of pain, Naruto found his ankle was healed and Kyuubi was slowly getting to his feet. Naruto mentally thanked the demon and urged Retsu forward. The snake obliged and shot at his father.

--

Shit! Sasuke now understood why Jiraiya had him practicing at the hot springs. Far away from the women's bath house. They were outside the men's bath house. Jiraiya was squatted down much like when Sasuke had woken up after being accused of being a pervert. However, unlike then, Jiraiya was squatting down _on top of_ the water. Sasuke's task was to walk across to Jiraiya, circle him walking forward, circle him walking backward, and walk backward to the land without falling or stumbling once. So far, Sasuke had made it about three feet from the side walk before falling into the steaming hot water.

He had quickly shed his clothing and now wore only his boxers which had teddy bears on them. Jiraiya had teased him saying that Sasuke didn't seem like the teddy bear kind of guy. The older man was quickly silenced by a death glare thrown by the Uchiha. Now though, Sasuke would give almost anything for Jiraiya's silly chatter. It was clear he wasn't going to get that. He _did_ need to concentrate but at the same time, the silence was annoying. It wasn't exactly silence. Jiraiya was (once again) paging through some letters with his spectacles on his nose. Carefully, Sasuke distributed chakra into the bottoms of his feet, stepping hesitantly onto the water. It was a tad shaky before he placed his other foot in front of the one on the water. He smiled proudly, taking two more steps. And he fell.

When the Uchiha resurfaced, Jiraiya was staring at him blankly and someone, behind him, was laughing. Angrily, Sasuke turned to glare at the person (probably Sakura). It wasn't Sakura. Not at all. It was Kiba. Sasuke hadn't talked to Kiba at all before and that was kind of a shocker. Kiba, back in the academy, had been loud and boisterous enough to rival Ino. It was rumored that Kiba was dating Ino. For a second, Sasuke let his thoughts get away from him and came to the conclusion that he couldn't blame Ino for dating Kiba. The dog boy was attractive and his laugh was (although it wasn't the best situation to be laughing at) was loud and attention grabbing but not in a bad way. Almost on instinct, Sasuke sunk down into the water, his bangs framing his eyes which were the only things on his face not under water.

"Ne, it seems that not even Sasuke is perfect!" Kiba taunted. Sasuke felt his face go warm and he knew it wasn't because of the water. He swam back to the side walk and pulled himself out of the hot water, swinging his feet up next to him. He looked at Kiba, rolling his eyes.

"I would love to see you do what Jiraiya-Sama requires."

Jiraiya looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes settled on Kiba before flickering to Sasuke. "Alright," Jiraiya said. "And you are?" he peered at Kiba.

"Inuzuka Kiba!" the brunette introduced. "And this here is Akamaru!" The small white head of his dog poked out from his hoodie and Akamaru yipped.

"Hello Kiba-Kun," Jiraiya greeted. "Tell me, have you ever done the tree-climbing exercise?" Kiba gave a slow nod. "And how did you do?"

Kiba's face turned red. "N-Not so well, sir," he muttered. Sasuke sighed and stood, closing his eyes. He stepped onto the hot water confidently and took about three steps before falling into the water again.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke before going back to Kiba. "Well, use that tree," he motioned to a tree covered in kunai marks, "until you reach the top flawlessly. Then I'll have you do what Sasuke-Kun is doing." Kiba gave a hesitant nod and shed his jacket, laying it out for Akamaru who immediately snuggled up on it. Kiba moved over to the tree and slowly began applying chakra pressure.

--

Manda shot at Retsu at the same time as his son did to him. Both snakes came to an abrupt stop, causing the men on their heads to fly at each other. Naruto's fist was covered in his violet chakra while Orochimaru's fist was covered in his black chakra. Seconds before impact, something –or rather someone- darted between the pair only to be shot back when the chakra-powered fists collided.

All across Konoha, it was seen. A huge explosion about 100 feet into the air.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was alone. Kyuubi had vanished, Suichi had vanished, Retsu and Manda had vanished, and Orochimaru had vanished. Naruto looked upward, musing that the sky was farther away than it normally was. He coughed harshly into his hand, wiping the blood on his bare chest although he wasn't aware of that.

"N-NARUTO?" The blond spun around in shock, looking for the voice. Shikamaru… He looked terrified. Utterly terrified. Beside him stood a solemn looking Third Hokage.

"Oh, oh Naruto," Hiruzen Sarutobi murmured. Naruto coughed and blood spattered the ground at his feet. He took a deep breath and teleported out of the crater. He turned to look at the damage and reeled back. The crater was about fifty feet wide and one hundred feet deep. It appeared that the ground that would fill the crater had been vaporized. Hiruzen grabbed Naruto's arm. "Come with me." He looked at Shikamaru. "Fix it."

The brunette nodded before looking to the crater, his face falling into hopelessness.

--

Kiba had been sitting proudly at the top of the tree when an explosion shook him from his roost. Sasuke had almost been to Jiraiya when the same explosion shook the foundations of the ground and he fell face-first into the hot water. But none of that mattered. Sasuke knew that chakra. And he knew the smell. Naruto. He swam to the edge and hoisted himself out of the water, donning his clothing as fast as he could.

"Sasuke-Kun? Where are you going?" Jiraiya asked, walking briskly to the Uchiha teen. Kiba scrambled to his feet, running to Sasuke and Jiraiya. Sasuke buttoned his pants and pointed in the direction of the giant smoke cloud.

"My Sempai! That's my Sempai!"

Jiraiya put his hand on the raven's shoulder. "No, Sasuke-Kun-"

"You think I don't know my own Sempai's chakra? And… And that _smell_! How could it be anyone else?"

Kiba took a whiff of the air and shrugged; he couldn't smell anything. "What smell, Sasuke?"

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists, his nostrils flaring in anger. "You don't smell it? You can't smell the Hebi?"

--

* * *

**Woohoo!!!!!1!!!!!!11!!!!!!!! Okay, a few notes. One: Sasuke's pairing is going to change from Sasuke/Kyuubi to Sasuke/Kiba. Two: Kyuubi (even in his human/summoned form) will not leave Naruto's side for the reason that Naruto is his kit, his responsibility and nothing can take that from him. Three: TESSA! I cannot type faster if you keep texting me, just FYI.**

**SO, pairings update.**

**Main: Naruto/Itachi**

**Side: Sakura/Zabuza, Sasuke/Kiba, Matt/Kyou (both OCs but both has semi-large rolls), Gaara/Temari/Kankuro (please don't question my tastes), Sai/Neji, and slight Naruto/One-Sided Harem**

**Lovies,**

**Mickey**


	22. Get It

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

After being wrapped in the Hokage's coat and settled on the couch in the Hokage's private rooms, Naruto was content. He didn't have to train and he could finally just breathe. Of course, Orochimaru's rigorous two-day-straight-training-with-no-breaks-in-between plan really did work. It was the best. Even sitting there on the couch, Naruto could feel intense power pulsing through his veins. He knew it was his chakra. His raw chakra that had been forced into being used so when it was not in use, it was fighting itself. Hiruzen stared at the blond for a long moment before sighing, picking up his pipe.

Clearing his throat, the blond spoke to the old man. "Ne, Hokage-Sama," he said. The man looked at him, his other hand (the one not holding the pipe) inches from lighting the tobacco in the pipe. "I know I'm not on the path well travelled, the path of straight and narrow, but I would appreciate it if you didn't smoke around me."

The pipe was set down and the match was blown out. The old man nodded and looked at Naruto carefully. To Hiruzen, the blond looked a tad worse for the wear. He was covered in scars that the Hokage knew came from ANBU missions and ROOT missions. Sighing, Hiruzen closed his eyes, remembering the blond from so long ago.

"_Pah!" Hiruzen looked upon the eldest of the Uchiha brothers training Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had long since gotten the punch down and was lazing about in the shade. Naruto was standing in the position Itachi had instructed, Itachi circling him, analyzing everything about his stance and his outward arm. Hiruzen gave a chuckle._

_A gust of wind blew through the clearing. That had been happening on and off since dawn. And it was the ultimate test for Naruto's stance. The blond fell over with a squeak and Shikamaru tried to get up only to sit down at the look the Hokage gave him. Exactly one year ago, when Itachi had brought Shikamaru and Naruto to him, Hiruzen sensed something between the blond and the Uchiha. He sensed a bond that was already forming though the two didn't know. _

_Naruto had smiled in slight shock and wonder at the Hokage and bowed. He looked at the Hokage uneasily and the old man had laughed. _

"_Hello, Naruto-Kun!" And that was all it took for Naruto to open up. This brought him back into the moment. _

_Itachi was crouched next to Naruto, sitting the blond up. Both were laughing gently and Itachi explained to Naruto where he kept going wrong. The next gust of wind, Naruto didn't fall over. _

The two males stared at each other for a long moment thoughtfully, each lost in his own mind. Naruto tucked his knees against his chest, sniffing. To anyone but the Hokage, that would have been it. But that wasn't it. The old man knew Naruto. He knew Naruto well. Naruto was remembering. That or he was just thinking about the one thing that would make him so sad. So very, very sad to the brink of heartbreak. But Hiruzen doubted anything could hurt Naruto anymore. Emotionally and mentally, that is. The Hokage sat beside Naruto and the blond immediately pressed himself against the Hokage, closing his eyes tightly.

"Oh Naruto," the old man whispered. "What happened to you?"

Naruto gave a muffled sob, causing the Hokage to give a sigh. He smoothed the blond's spiky hair down and hummed gently, like a good grandfather would. Konohamaru could vouch for this. It was rough being Naruto and Yasê rolled up in one. It was rough… And then Hiruzen knew about Orochimaru seeking out Naruto. He knew his old student must have said something or else Naruto wouldn't have allowed himself to be bitten. And there was always Itachi. Always, always. Even a fool could tell the traitor was on the blond's mind. Always.

"I'm a fool," the blond whispered. "I'm such a fool. I thought that if I grew stronger, he might come for me. He might feel that… That I'm better! But he didn't. He hasn't come. He won't come, will he?"

"Itachi-Kun is," Hiruzen spoke, "no longer one of us, I'm afraid. Naruto-Kun, you need to move on."

Naruto shook his head adamantly. "I can't! I _can't_, don't you get that? If I love anyone else and he leaves me too, I will… I will…"

"You won't make it through," the older man supplied. Naruto sighed, giving a nod.

--

His clothes were soaked again. After the hour of training before the boom, his clothes had finally dried! But when he dressed, in an attempt to keep him far away from his Sempai, the Sannin grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the hot springs. And not even relatively close to the side walk, no. Sasuke was now stranded in the middle of the hot water, right above where all the hot water supply came from. Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't pleased. Kiba over there was laughing his ass off. Jiraiya was pinching the bridge of his nose. Sasuke swam back a little, feeling his butt burn. That had been very hot. Sasuke gave a cough and slipped off his shoes hastily, his pants following. He let his feet rest on the ground for about five seconds as he slipped his shirt off. His feet would have blisters due to the heat of the ground.

With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes, Sasuke powered his hands and arms with chakra, bringing his body out of the hot, hot water. Next, he distributed chakra to his lower body and crawled so he rested on all fours on the hot water's surface. Delicately, he pushed Chakra into his feet and raised himself into a standing position, taking one slow step forward. When that step was a success, the Uchiha basically dashed to the side walk, tumbling onto the cement next to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's shit eating grin made the Uchiha (who was on his back with his knees on either side of his neck, his arms at his sides) scowl darkly. His voice was strained due to the pressure on his neck when he spoke.

"Oh you…" he hissed at the old man. "You planned that!"

"Hahahah!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Yes, Sasuke-Kun, I did! You may rest now because, when Kiba-Kun masters this technique, you will need _all_ of your chakra." The old, white-haired man faced Kiba who perked up. "You may want to remove your clothing. You will be fetching Sasuke-Kun's clothes."

Kiba snorted and looked at Sasuke. "I'll keep my clothes on, thanks," the Inuzuka said. He closed his eyes and stepped onto the water. And he promptly fell. When he resurfaced, Sasuke had removed his legs from his face-vicinity and rolled onto his stomach, looking at Kiba intently (_sexily_, Kiba's mind supplied). After a long moment of silence, Kiba burst. "SAY SOMETHING!" Sasuke smirked.

"Usuratonkachi," he said tartly. Kiba screamed loudly.

"UCHIHA!" Sasuke only smirked, watching as Kiba climbed from the hot spring and removed his shirt, shoes, and pants. Sasuke hid his face from view as a red hot flush, almost as hot as the floor by the center of the hot springs had been, bubbled to his face. In front of him was a very attractive almost naked boy who wore… Well, Sasuke's teddy bear boxers were manlier than Kiba's rainbow boxers.

With a sigh, Sasuke settled back to watch Kiba retrieve his clothes.

--

The door swung open violently, Jiraiya the Sannin entering the room. It was well past midnight. He had sent Sasuke and Kiba to their homes (escorting them personally) and was now at Lord Hokage's office because of the message bird he'd received some time during Kiba's training stating that the next apprentice of Orochimaru had been decided.

That was what had scared Jiraiya so much. _Orochimaru_. Anyone else. Give him anyone else and he would be okay. The next apprentice of Pein, okay, great! The next apprentice of Zabuza Momochi. Well there was already one. Okay, great! Any criminal, any rogue ninja! Anyone, any one of them but Orochimaru. Anyone but Orochimaru. Anyone but Oro-Kun. Anyone but his precious… Vile… Traitorous… His Oro-Kun. The white haired man peered into the room of Hiruzen's quarters, smiling slightly at the sight that greeted him. Hiruzen was sitting in his own arm chair while, on the couch across from him, separated by a glass table, was a head of blond hair pressed firmly against the very awake Nara heir who seemed pleased to hold the blond so close.

Both awake beings turned their gazes to the door and, ultimately, Jiraiya. He stepped in, shutting the door gently this time around. He faced the room and, at Hiruzen's wave, walked to the unoccupied end of the couch. His eyes were serious now, the smile long gone. Who had gone to Orochimaru? Was the person already there? Why were they just sitting in silence? Were there search teams out for the apprentice? He turned his gaze next to him to the two boys.

"Naru, Hun," the brunette was saying, shaking the blond gently. "Naru, wake up." Naruto jerked unpleasantly and shot up, toppling off of the couch. The other three men cringed at the sound of his head slamming into the corner of the glass table. However, his head poked up and Naruto blinked his baby blues. Shikamaru dropped one leg to the floor, keeping the other on the couch. It _did_ look sexual but Jiraiya knew it was no time for those kinds of thoughts. Naruto hefted himself back onto the couch and snuggled against Shikamaru whose index and middle fingers of his right hand began glowing green and he began to heal the teen's forehead.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, drawing attention to him. "Jiraiya-Kun, meet Naruto Uzumaki-Kun." Naruto blinked blearily at Jiraiya who nodded. "He is the one I called you here about." Jiraiya's actions shocked even him as he spun around, the back of his hand connecting with Naruto's face. Jiraiya stood up, watching the couch tip. Naruto rolled off of Shikamaru and growled viciously at Jiraiya, his body slowly being cloaked in the red chakra of the Kyuubi.

Naruto faltered in that instant. The… The Kyuubi? That was it. The chakra receded, the blond gave a sob, and he was unconscious. So he hadn't been asleep when Jiraiya walked in. He'd been unconscious.

--

**Mindscape**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" were the first words uttered upon the blond's reentering the mindscape; a place he hadn't visited in a long while. A place he was glad to see because this was home. Home away from home. And that large picture of Shikamaru was a nice touch too. But he wasn't here to stare at his cousin or reminisce. He was here for answers. Answers. Kyuubi pushed him onto his bean bag and handed him his small cup of tea. Naruto sipped it, staring at Kyuubi intently. He wanted the answer to 'what the fuck'. That was as good a question as any. And since Kyuu was in his mind and all, the demon… Naruto lost coherent thoughts there in anger at the demon.

Said demon smiled politely, sitting on his own bean bag. He took a long sip of his tea, giving a sigh of content. He conveniently dropped a sugar cube to the floor, ducking to avoid the brash blond's angry fist that would have punched in his perfect porcelain face. The demon stood to avoid the brashly aimed kick and walked toward the oven and stove, smirking at the portrait of Shikamaru as Naruto's body thumped onto the ground harshly.

With a wave of his hand, the room cleared of its homey feeling, the picture of Shikamaru the only thing that remained. Good for fighting. Naruto was on his feet in an instant but all he did was stare. Staring didn't affect Kyuubi. Nothing affected the demon. Except Naruto's stare. He was in a relaxed stance, arms by his sides with his palms facing in, his fingers slightly curled. His lips were in a sad frown, like he'd just lost something so important but the shock had yet to set in. And his eyes. Oh god, his eyes. The blue hue was bright as ever but… Naruto's eyes held sorrow beyond his years. Pain he shouldn't have known about. His eyes were relaxed but the pain, the hurt, the confusion in them shone brightly and immediately (to any well trained ninja or a demon), the pieces fell into place.

_This_ was Naruto. This sad being. This hurt, staring boy. This was Yasê. This was the ANBU ROOT member that everyone feared. This broken, beaten boy who could bring Orochimaru to his knees, the boy who had half the village's Gennin wrapped around his finger, the boy with the smile that could light up a room… This was him. This was him. Naruto didn't break first, though. It was the might demon lord who collapsed first, tears streaking down his face as he cried. He cried for the blond teen who only cried a minimal amount of times. Two times. Kyuubi cried for all the things Naruto rejected and all the things he accepted that should have been cried over.

All the things in the world, the butterflies, the lady bugs, the ants… All the puny, insignificant things that, once upon a time, Naruto had stopped to admire… That was why Kyuubi cried. That was why Kyuubi cried while Naruto looked upon him with those same sad, sad eyes. The woman who had kindly given Naruto some dango when one of the other ninja trainees punched his lights out because he asked if she wanted to go get some dango with him. That old woman that was an Uchiha and was now dead.

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed. "STOP IT!" He shook his head. "Stop crying! Stop crying, stop it, stop it, stop it! Otooji says it's weak. Stop-"

"TO HELL WITH HIM YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Kyuubi screamed. "Don't you get it…?" Kyuubi looked up, his red eyes settling on Naruto's face. The blond had gone back to standing desolately. No. No, Naruto did not get it. Naruto was oblivious, as always. Stupid, stupid blond. Stupid broken, shattered, mentally scarred, emotionally detonated, physically psychotic blond. Naruto who had Kyuubi wrapped around his finger and had the demon's heart in his hands. Kyuubi no Kitsune who was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. And Naruto Uzumaki didn't get it.

--

Sasuke couldn't sleep. It was two AM and he'd just got out of the bath. He dressed in his pajamas (long blue drawstring sweat pants and a long sleeved blue shirt that reached his thighs) and walked into his room, pulling out a book to read. He climbed into his bed and turned on the lamp, opening his book to the page he left off on three nights ago when he couldn't sleep after the Chuunin exams. It was sad to think that only three days had passed since that day. It seemed, some minutes, like it was so much longer and other minutes that it was so much shorter.

With a sigh, the onyx haired teen turned the page, looking up in confusion as he heard intense rapping at his front door. He marked his page and set his book on his bedside table. As he left his room, he grabbed his black robe, pulling it on. Since he didn't live on the Uchiha compound because of the memories it held, he'd bought his own apartment which was only one floor with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Sasuke tied the robe around his middle and unlocked the dead bolt and swung the door open, the chain the only thing that kept the other person from getting inside.

It was Kiba. Sasuke shut the door and swiftly undid the chain, swinging the mahogany back open. He grabbed the other brunette's wrist and yanked him in, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke redid the chain and the dead bolt, not bothering with the normal lock. He turned slowly to face Kiba, his arms folded across his chest almost defensively but the slack way they were showed he wasn't defensive.

"Inuzuka?" he queried sharply. As Sasuke walked through the living room, he'd flicked on all the lights and thus illuminated Kiba's strained face.

"I… Couldn't sleep," the brunette confessed. "And… I hoped I could stay the night with you… Uchiha." Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly, the unexpected (and probably inadvertent) confession of desiring Sasuke's companionship making the Uchiha's face tinge pink.

"That's fine," Sasuke murmured. He motioned Kiba after him and flicked off the lights as he went. He waved at the door to his room. "That's my room and this," he motioned at the guest room door, "is going to be your room for your stay." Kiba swallowed.

"No… Ah… That is… I wanted to… Stay… With _you_." Sasuke paused and nodded silently, walking back to his room. As soon as Kiba was inside, the Uchiha shut his bedroom door, taking his robe off. He hung it up on the back of the door and walked over to his closet, pulling out a set of pajamas in red like the ones he wore. He offered them to Kiba and motioned to the bathroom just off of Sasuke's room. Kiba nodded his thanks and moved swiftly to the room.

That had been unexpected, Sasuke mused. Very unexpected. He supposed, though, it was only natural. They were both training under Sannin Jiraiya and, as such, they needed to stick together. Sasuke settled into bed again and opened his book once more. He closed it and marked his place when Kiba slid into the bed beside him. It was no wonder Sasuke wasn't finished with the book yet. The onyx haired teen shut the light off and curled up in bed, closing his eyes as sleep took him. It seemed Kiba was the cure to his sleep issue. Kiba would have to come by more often.

--

It was over. All of it was over. All of it. Orochimaru hissed. Raiya-San. This game he'd been playing with Naruto ended. It was time to put the real play into action. Especially with the Inuzuka heir and the Uchiha apprenticing under Raiya-San now. This game, this 'what can you summon? Mine is better. Now let's fight!' game they had between them. That all ended now. It ended at that moment or so help him, Orochimaru would destroy everything in Konoha. _Everything_.

After all, he was the Kazekage.

--

Gaara gave a soft hum when his sister called out to him. The red head looked up, his expression cold and (somewhat) heartless. That was just how he was. It was four in the morning. Why was Temari still awake? Normally, he was the only one up, sitting on the roof, staring across the city of Konoha. Apparently he was not on this eve.

"Gaara!" Temari repeated, smiling happily. "Come! You've to see this!" Curiosity got the best of Gaara and he slipped inside the hotel through the window, following his sister. They left the hotel completely and she was running. Gaara didn't like running. But he supposed he had to. He kept up with his older sister, chasing after her as she led him closer and closer to Konoha's main gates. The man at the gates looked at Temari oddly; Gaara supposed Temari had already been through twice.

He followed her into the darkness beyond Konoha and into the forest. Gaara blinked; he wasn't impressed. Sure, the slight morning dawn was gorgeous but it wasn't that great. But Temari was still moving. She was moving so very quickly that it caused Gaara to truly wonder what she wanted him to see. Temari crouched down beside a bush and Gaara did the same, peeking through. It was the Hyuuga boy, the one who made it through to the finals. None of the Sabaku Siblings were fighting him but Gaara understood his sister's fascination. He was standing there, staring at a certain point on the tree in front of him. His blood line was activated.

"Seven birds," the boy said. He took a breath and held it for exactly ten seconds before releasing it. His breath was uneven for only a moment and, when he regained it, he turned. He had to have sensed them; how could he not? The Suna Nin weren't exactly well known for their subtlety. "Damn!" the boy cursed. "Eight birds! I can never get it." He paused and deactivated his blood line. "…Is it because I _don't_ get it? Like your eyes said," he turned his gaze to the sky. "Naruto Uzumaki-Kun?"


	23. Interlude: Don't

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

**Interlude**

I never noticed you before. How is this possible? You're a beautiful being. Would you hate me if I told you? I don't know of any male who enjoys being called 'beautiful.' I doubt you're an exception to this rule. But who knows? You've been quite the exception to all my other rules and the rules of society. How have I never noticed you before? But now that I've seen you, you're all I think about.

Why? Why are you all my thoughts know? You almost killed my cousin! You should be on my mind only for revenge. But… I think I know why. It was at that time. I remember that time. Do you? It was that time when I first 'saw' you. I saw you before. I knew what you looked like, what you wore. So did everyone. Everyone still does. But that time was the first time I actually _saw_ you.

_"Sorry, sorry," Naruto muttered, gripping the other's forearms, intent on moving him from his way. He glanced up, by pure chance, and froze the instant their eyes met. The Hyuuga too froze as their eyes met. Lavender and cerulean clashed together and Naruto's breath caught._

That moment. You remember it. I know you do. I see it when you look at me now. I see it as I stand here with Shino and Sasuke. You worried us. And you looked up to see Sasuke. You saw me and I saw you falter. Something in your eyes dies, as if looking at me has destroyed your entire being. Why is this? Is it because you remember what your eyes told me that time? I remember. It was practically screamed at me. If that woman hadn't interrupted us, I know what would have happened as do you.

Your eyes screamed at me. 'Save me.' Two words. Two simple words. Yet those two words could mean life or death.

'From what?'

That was my foolish mistake. From what. From yourself. From me. From the Uchiha. From everything. And now here you are. Late. Alone. And you are broken. You were before. Everyone knew it. You were so broken you were fixed. But now, you stand before me and you're broken. You're _dead_. Dead on your feet! Sit down. It is childish of me, but you are dead, standing and dead. So please, sit down!

_You don't get it._

No. I don't get it. But please! Don't be gentle. Don't be kind! Don't touch my heart with sweet looks. Don't look at me with those candy sweet, baby cute, shattered mirror broken eyes. Don't stand there in a pose that says you've been detonated but don't know how to properly die. I don't get it. But you… You didn't explain it! But now you try to. Don't be gentle! Don't reach out for my heart! Don't take my heart. Don't touch it, don't breathe on it. Don't even think about my heart.

I don't get it. I know. I know. _I know_. So explain it to me. Please! But don't be gentle. Gentleness means you will take me. You will capture my heart in those long, tan fingers and you will never give it back. My heart, light like a butterfly, will fill. If you capture it, the lead will drop in, bit by bit.

Don't touch my heart. Don't touch me, don't think about it.

_Save me._

_From what?_

_You don't get it._

Something is missing there. You didn't see it, but it should be there. You didn't know it was there. You didn't look. You let that unimportant woman take your eyes from mine. You let all hopes leave because of one whorish, trampy woman!

So now, here we are. You extend your hand and you're looking right at me. Your fingers are curled but you're waiting. I cannot reach back. Because I get it now. I understand.

_You have it_.

Yes. Don't touch me. Don't break me down, don't break me apart. Don't crave for my company that I can't give. Don't. Don't.

Don't.

Can you hear me? Can you see me? Can you smell the fear I'm feeling? Can you taste that fear I'm feeling? Is my fear tangible? Do you know why?

You scare me. I may not know you like the Uchiha and the Haruno do. I may not know you as the _Aburame_ does… But you scare me. And if you scare them, you scare me for entirely different reasons. You know them. But maybe you don't want to admit them? You scare me because you want to touch what I've locked away. You want the ugly feelings, you want the angry feelings. You want all my negativity. You scare me. You want all the bad things about me.

You want them all!

I hate Hinata-Sama. I hate her. When you almost killed her, I was so… So happy. I hate Hinata-Sama.

I love Lee. Rock Lee, my teammate. I love him. When Gaara hurt him, I flipped out. Lee's the best brother.

I hate women. I hate them. Except for TenTen. When I saw that Suna girl with her cocky grin at your cousin, I wanted her dead.

To you, maybe those aren't ugly. They are just the tip of the iceberg. They aren't ugly but they aren't the prettiest feelings in the world.

You demand more. You scare me because, silently, you demand. You demand everything. If I don't have it, you expect me to get it to give it.

I hate Hinata. I hate Hiashi-Otooji. Because of Hiashi-Otooji, I don't have a father. Out of some misplaced sense of _duty_, my father died in place of my Otooji. And now I have a cousin. And now I am a slave. A slave to her. She doesn't care to use that bond against me but he does. When I've 'misbehaved' or failed a mission, I am punished through this thing on my forehead!

And you… Well, what is there to say about you? I hate you, I love you, I fear you, I stand up to you, I want to touch you, you revolt me.

What is there to say about you? Besides what has already been uttered. Shall I reiterate these things?

You reach out and you try. You try so very heart to touch my heart. Please don't. Please! You're being gentle, treating me delicately. DON'T DO THAT! Don't. You must be rough, you must _demand_. You must torment me. Don't be gentle. Don't be kind. Don't touch my heart, don't reach out for me, don't' try to touch my heart. When you touch it, pieces of lead fall in and I forget all of my thoughts, I go blank. And then I want to die. Don't be kind. Your kindness makes me sad. And I remember all the bad things in my life. And I hate you. I hate me. I want to die. So don't be kind. Don't, please. For my sake, if not yours. For me, don't be gentle.

Don't.


	24. Spring Mission Part 1

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

Naruto woke up in his ROOT uniform wearing Itachi's old mask, lying in the ROOT hospital. The first person he saw was Danzou followed by Shinda's mask and worried coal eyes. Naruto sat up, blinking his cerulean eyes. He didn't remember much after the man Hokage called Jiraiya backhanded him. Something with Kyuubi. Tears… Shika might have been there. Someone had to have carried him down here thought. Probably the punk ass who back handed him. Ugh. It hurt the blond's head to remember. He sighed and looked at Danzou while taking Shinda's gloved hand.

"You've awakened," were Danzou's first words. It was the obvious although the ROOT learned long ago to not question the old man lest they get demoted. Or worse, killed. He dropped a scroll onto Naruto's lap."You have been neglecting your duties for that Uchiha and now these pointless exams. Fix it." With those two words uttered venomously, Danzou stood, gave the boys a cold look, and left.

Naruto sighed and pushed his Yasê mask off, opening the scroll. He skimmed it. ANBU B-Rank. ANBU B-Rank was not the same as normal B-Rank. ANBU (which was a ranking used only in the ROOT, created by Naruto who kept constantly getting annoyed with the danger levels being confused with normal missions) B-Rank was the equivalent to a normal S-Rank. Those were relatively easy for Yasê on his own without back up to worry about where he could just go all out and kick some ass. According to this, though, he needed three other teammates and two people on stand-by for back up.

A crime lord, a drug lord, and a lord of a small country inside of the borders of Hi no Kuni. Combined, they were a threat to the Akatsuki, apparently. They had many men at their beck and call and Naruto was tempted to have his two back up upped to three and have them follow his tam but stay hidden in case back up was truly needed. The blond look to Shinda with a foxy grin.

"Go grab Kumo and Haruno Sakura," he told the other teen, "and meet me at the gates in an hour." He rolled the scroll closed and stood, folding his mask inside his ROOT cloak. He still wore the typical ANBU clothing because he didn't plan on goofing off for longer than necessary. He would go out in public like…

"Take your mask," Shinda whispered, unfolding the cloak. He stood and carefully (as if he was holding the most valuable porcelain in the world that would break if held wrong) carried it to his blond. Naruto blinked. "I know what you plan," the other murmured and the blond smiled, taking the mask. He put it on and tilted his head to the side.

"Take my cloak and go!" Shinda picked up the cloak and poofed out of the room. Naruto on the other hand ran up the stairs and into the sunlight of the early morning. He burst free from the ROOT base which was, regrettably, underground and stepped out onto the sidewalk, causing people that saw him to freeze. Never before had a ROOT member walked from those doors. The only people that went in and out were Danzou and those who had mission requests and money. But this kid… They could only wonder who he was among them before he vanished, becoming only a white, grey, and blond blob.

--

Once far from prying eyes, the blond took his mask off, closing his eyes. In replica of a fighting stance he had once seen before (though for the life of him he couldn't recall who at that very second in time), Naruto stretched his arms out and, from the tips of his fingers, tendrils of purple chakra curled out like smoke in the air. He did not open his eyes until his chakra shot itself back at him, reveling in the intense feel of power he got from his pet Uchiha's chakra. Naruto opened his eyes, the cerulean bleeding violet.

Uchiha Sasuke was at the Hot Springs? For what reasons Naruto didn't bother fathoming, he found it interesting nonetheless. And he was about to introduce the All-Business-No-Child-Play Yasê to the youngest Uchiha. With a smirk only the animals saw, Naruto flicked his mask into place and powered his feet with chakra, shooting off toward the Hot Springs.

--

Kiba had been curled against his back when he'd woken up. The strange thing (not so strange since Kiba _was_ attractive) was that Sasuke really didn't mind in the slightest that there was someone else in his bed. The last person he'd shared a bed with was Itachi because Sasuke had had a nightmare. Shaking off those weird thoughts (he didn't much think of Itachi now because of Naruto), Sasuke swung his feet from the bed, glanced at Kiba, went to his closet, got his clothes, and got into the shower. Apparently Kiba had found the other shower and raided his closet because even after Sasuke shut his shower off, the other one stayed on. Oh well. Sasuke dried off and dressed himself, walking from his room into the kitchen.

With a completely blank expression, the Uchiha stared down at Akamaru who seemed to have made himself at home in front of Sasuke's oven. He was going to fix bacon and eggs (because who didn't love some B&E?) but he couldn't reach the stove. He stared down at the dog until the creature perked up and ran to the door way of the kitchen. With that, Sasuke leaned over the stove and flipped it on, moving to his cupboards. He pulled out a pair of frying pans about the same size and placed one on each surface. He cut small slices of butter and set them in the heating pans before grabbing the eggs and bacon. Carefully but with practiced ease, Sasuke cracked three eggs and put three pieces of bacon on to sizzle.

"How do you like your eggs, Kiba-Kun?" Sasuke queried.

Kiba stuttered. "I-I-I-I um….. Sunny side up!" he blurted at last. Sasuke glanced at him, his face blank (_Too damn cute… The bastard_, Kiba thought). And suddenly, shocking to Sasuke more-so than Kiba though it shocked Kiba too, Sasuke Uchiha smiled vibrantly.

"Sunny side up, hm?" Sasuke murmured, turning back to the stove. He stood on his toes and pulled a plate down from the cupboard above the stove, placing the eggs and bacon onto it. He set it off to the side and cracked three more eggs and put on three more slices of bacon. Immediately, he began scrambling the eggs. Moments later, he was plating his own food, carrying both plates and two forks to the table. Sasuke went back to the cupboards and got two glasses. He filled one with water and looked at Kiba. "Milk, orange juice, grape juice, raspberry juice, or water?" After listing those choices, the onyx haired thirteen year old turned his gaze to his water.

"Uh milk," Kiba muttered. Sasuke nodded and filled Kiba's glass with milk.

The pair ate in silence before Sasuke broke that. Kiba had been eating slowly (though even Sasuke knew Kiba was a pig) and yet he choked when Sasuke asked his question.

"You took my clothes?" Kiba, after coughing up some eggs, blushed a dark red.

"I-I didn't think things through when I came over!" he snapped defensively, blushing more at Sasuke's light yet short chuckle.

"It's fine," Sasuke said, standing. He took his dishes and rinsed them off before placing them into the dishwasher. Kiba did the same and Sasuke appraised Kiba's body in his clothes. Ew. Sasuke needed a new wardrobe (such a stereotypical homosexual male thought too). Oh well. With a tilt of his head, Sasuke looked at Kiba little longer before walking out of the kitchen. He scooped up his wallet and dashed upstairs, grabbing his book before running back down.

Kiba paused his perusing of Sasuke's CDs, looking at the raven that was searching the drawers by the front door for his house key.

"Um," Kiba said quietly, wondering if he would seem like a nosy boyfriend (not that they were dating!) when he asked his question. Sasuke paused and looked up. "Where… Where are you going? I thought we were meeting Jiraiya for training?"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not till noon, Kiba-Kun," he said. "As for where I'm going, Sakura is getting out of the hospital today, I wanted to go visit her over tea. You can come if you like."

Kiba smiled widely and Akamaru jumped into his arms. "I'd like that." His dog yipped.

--

Tea with Sakura was nice and quiet until Akamaru attacked the waitress because she smelled like Hebi. Of course, Hebi was not a positive thing to Sakura or Sasuke so they'd left swiftly. In time, too, because the boys had to meet Jiraiya at the Hot Springs. Kiba had yet to finish mastering the water walking technique and Sasuke was calmly walking him through it until he grasped it.

Jiraiya, who had once again been flipping through letters, looked up and watched Kiba and Sasuke walk around. So Kiba had mastered it. Then it was time to move onto Summoning. He sighed and bit his thumb, making hand symbols rapidly. He slammed his palm onto the ground and said loudly,

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" That got Kiba and Sasuke's attention. 'That' being the huge puff of smoke surrounding the Sannin. When it cleared, there was a large toad sitting beside the man, holding a scroll in its mouth. It was orange with purple spots all over it with beady green eyes. They flickered between Sasuke and Kiba before turning on Jiraiya. The toad's tongue stretched out. It was orange with purple lumps like boils. Jiraiya took the scroll and thanked the toad who closed its eyes. Quietly, Jiraiya unraveled the scroll and laid it out on the pavement, motioning Sasuke and Kiba to him.

The boys approached and Sasuke, only in his boxers of course (like Kiba), leaned over the scroll, inadvertently pressing his chest against Kiba who had crawled over before Sasuke had. Both were looking at the scroll though Kiba wasn't seeing. He was flushed bright red and Jiraiya smirked, clearing his throat. Sasuke looked up, still not noticing how close he was to Kiba's person. He looked back down at the scroll, still oblivious. The space before the empty column had a fading name written in blood. 'Jiraiya.' That was it. So… Toads then. That was it. They were going to summon toads. Sasuke looked to the toad that had bore the scroll. Like that one maybe? With powers? Sasuke had read on Summons (probably not as much as Sakura but that was beside the fact) and they had interested him.

The Sannin cleared his throat again and Sasuke stood; his normal height was about as tall as Jiraiya was kneeling. Damn, Naruto was freaking short. Naruto came up to Sasuke's chin… not the time to think about Naruto. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and Kiba released a shaky breath, causing the older man to chuckle at the teen boys.

"This is the Contract for Summoning Toads. Toads are strict so if you sign this, you may take on no other Summon." Jiraiya fixed each boy with a stern gaze. "Do not make a hasty decision. And chose wisely. Will you enter the Contract for Summoning Toads?" Sasuke took a step back and closed his eyes, massaging his temples for a moment. And in that moment, his Sempai's beautiful smile flashed across his face as did his brother's pleased and very proud smile. When his eyes opened, the Reiki Boushi was in one eye, the Sharingan in the other. He cocked his head to the side.

"I will enter this contract," he announced, his voice carrying over to the toad that opened its eyes. They set on Sasuke who met his gaze firmly. The toad was shimmering in gold. He was protected by something divine. But what? The Lord of Toad Summons? The toad blinked and Sasuke took that as a nod. He closed his eyes and, when they reopened, deactivated his two eye techniques. He walked back to Jiraiya and tilted his head.

"Sign in blood," the man instructed. Sasuke nodded and bit his index finger until it bled and he carefully wrote his name in Kanji in the empty column beside Jiraiya's name. To their shock, Kiba was next, writing his name in sloppy Kanji in the column beside Sasuke's name. The toad's tongue lashed out and the scroll rolled itself up before the toad's tongue wrapped around it. When the scroll was in between the toad's fat lips, the toad vanished in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya stood and motioned for the teens to do so as well. "First off, we must go through the hand motions step by step." With that, the older man began walking the pair through the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu. When they had that down, Jiraiya instructed them to bite their thumbs first and do the motions before touching the ground. He demonstrated for them and summoned the Scroll Toad.

And that was how Sasuke and Kiba came to summon tadpoles as that was all their chakra could muster.

--

Naruto had stopped on the roof to the Hot Springs. Through his ANBU mask, he could clearly see the Sannin Jiraiya, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba. The wind picked up and the Inuzuka gave a loud curse and Sasuke frowned deeply, perking up. With a scoff, Yasê of the ROOT shone through the blond and he flipped into the area of the Hot Springs that the three were using. He cocked his head to the left and let his hair flow in front of his mask. Behind the mask, he wore a look a sorrow and resignation, as if Yasê was resigned to the fact that he had to implore the help of three Gennin just to kick some ass.

Kiba blinked at him, causing Sasuke to look over. The Uchiha had Naruto's attention completely.

"Greetings Inuzuka-Kun, Jiraiya-Sama…" The blond took a sharp breath. "Uchiha-Kun."

There was a moment of silence wherein Kiba stood, awe on his face, Jiraiya stood calmly with his nose scrunched, and Sasuke stared with his jaw dropped. The wind blew more causing leaves to blow through the area. When the blond tilted his head, Sasuke spoke, his voice shaky and proud and scare and bubbly and babbly and all the things Sasuke felt that the moment bundled into one.

"Sempai!" Sasuke cried out, his voice slightly nervous. He'd never seen Naruto in his ANBU ROOT outfit but he knew the blond's voice.

Naruto waved his hand across his body, palm out. Normally, that could be perceived as a wave but with the ROOT member, it meant silence.

"Inuzuka-Kun, Uchiha-Kun, I have a request of you." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and Naruto knew that the old man knew his voice; Naruto's was of cold stoicism and yet very happy. "I have worked with Uchiha-Kun on many occasions. I know how good his skills are. From what I gather of the Inuzuka bloodline, Son of Alpha Tsume Inuzuka should possess the skill level that I am seeking for this mission."

Kiba blinked and, as if just realizing for the first time he was wearing only his boxers in front of Sasuke's 'sempai', he folded his arms across his chest. Sasuke, however, seemed to have no problem with being half naked in front of the ROOT member. "What mission?" Kiba asked, his voice uncertain.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke hissed under his breath. "If Sempai says we're what he wants, that's that." Sasuke looked up and tipped his head to the side. "Sempai, I accept."

Yasê bowed deeply at Sasuke and turned to Kiba who sighed and nodded, getting a deep bow as well. "I am grateful," he said although his tone was apathetic. He stood up to his full height and looked to the sky. "I am currently recruiting more members for our team. Please meet me at the gates in one hour with your things packed for a seven day trip." Yasê bowed to Jiraiya, though not as deeply, and powered his feet with chakra, vanishing.

--

The first place logical to check for Hyuuga Neji was at the Hyuuga home, so that was where Yasê went to. He was welcomed by a fearful maid who fetched Hyuuga Hiashi. The Hyuuga head stared blankly at Yasê for a moment before dropping to one knee, taking the blond's hand. He pressed a kiss to it and stood like that was something even Lord Hokage did on a daily basis.

"I am seeking your nephew," the blond cut off whatever Hiashi was going to say. "Hyuuga Neji. Take me to him."

Hiashi snapped his jaw shut (it had dropped at the word 'nephew') and bowed his head, motioning Yasê after him. The ANBU ROOT teen followed after Hiashi, his mind noting each turn they took and (in some halls with many turns) how many steps it took to reach the turn taken. It seemed that the entire Hyuuga compound was one huge labyrinth. Anyone who didn't have the Byakuugan or intense senses would have gotten lost. It completely thwarted the idea of robbing the Hyuuga. Then… Naruto's train of thought snapped from that of Business-Yasê to Nosy-Bitch Yasê.

How had Hinata almost died? If the compound was like this, the would-be-murderer (aside from himself but that was completely different) would have been balls to brave kidnapping and killing her. That was strange. Maybe Hinata had been out when she shouldn't have been? Naruto was four when that happened and was just beginning his apprenticeship under Itachi and Hiruzen. Itachi had mentioned an heir to a noble clan almost died but Naruto (and Shikamaru for that matter) had no idea what, exactly, that had meant.

Shaking himself, Yasê stopped walking, peering around Hiashi. They were at the exit to outside which would have pissed the blond off if not for the fact that it was to an outside training grounds. He stepped around the man and found the Hyuuga he was looking for training with Hinata, Lee (the Naruto part of the teen's mind sparkled and went gaga), and a boy wearing sunglasses who took the same pose Yasê had when searching for Sasuke's chakra. That was where the pose was from. And he was a… The teen pushed out his senses and analyzed the brunette's chakra flow…He was an Aburame. That explained a lot about his stance. On to business. The blond stepped outside and Hinata froze. She probably knew his chakra from their fight.

Neji, Lee, and the Aburame followed her gaze and Yasê smirked at Neji's shocked recognition.

The blond stepped forward, punctuating each syllable he said with a step forward, "Hyuu. Ga. Ne. Ji. Kun." At the last syllable, Yasê was about five feet from the odd gathering. He looked them over for a moment and took a second to be shocked at Lee's crutches. His tense form relaxed into concern before he looked to Neji. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing out. He opened his eyes and his hand snatched out, grabbing Neji's arm. He turned and dragged the effeminate brunette off away from the others. "I have a request of you." At Neji's curious tilt of his head, the blond continued. "I am going on a mission. I am currently rounding up members for my team and you indeed fit what it is that I am looking for in teammates. I have selected carefully; Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and my partners. You are the final key that I am wont to have on my team."

Neji sighed and looked to be pondering something. Yasê observed the older boy's stance and waited. "I…" Neji gave another hefty sigh. "Yes. I shall go."

Yasê gave a deep bow. "Pack your things for a seven day trip and meet at the gates in one hour. Be swift." With that, Yasê vanished.

--

Shinda held tightly onto the cloak his partner entrusted him with as he stretched his chakra out to find the signature of one Kumo, a Hunter Nin, also known as Nara Shikamaru, cousin to Uzumaki-Nara Naruto. He found the boy's chakra emitting from his house which was, painfully and annoyingly, on the other side of the village from where Shinda currently stood. He wrapped Yasê's cloak around himself and shot off. He reached the Nara house hold in less than fifteen minutes and didn't bother with the door, opting for entering Shikamaru's room through the window.

The black haired teen clearly startled the brunette boy who toppled off of his bed, the book he'd been reading flying out of his hands. Shinda merely cocked his head to the side and peered at the bed cautiously.

Shikamaru crawled to his knees, poking his head up over the side of the bed to better stare at Shinda nervously. "Shinda-Kun," he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"Kumo," Shinda spoke briskly. "Yasê requires your help for a mission. You are to pack for a seven day trip and meet at the gates in forty-five minutes." Shinda bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke and leaves.

--

Shinda found the Haruno girl walking around the hospital garden. He swiftly relayed his partner's wishes to her and vanished when she agreed.

--

Shinda and Kumo stood beside each other with Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, and Haruno Sakura staring at them in curious suspicion. They kept looking at each other, portraying their worry through their eyes. _Where was Yasê_? Just as they thought that, the blond ANBU ROOT in question came running up, dressed down as Naruto in all black. He tipped his head to the side and stared at Shinda and Kumo until they both took their cloaks and masks off, stuffing them in their packs. Naruto grinned and walked over to Sai, kissing his cheek.

"Ne, ne," Naruto said, "Sai-Kun hasn't been home lately."

Sai gave the blond a mocking grin. "Nor has Naruto-Chan," Sai retorted. Naruto pursed his lips before smiling.

"You're right. But only 'cause my Shika wanted to keep me all to himself!" Naruto pouted.

Shikamaru blinked, looking confused as to why he was brought into the conversation. "What?" he queried. "God you're so troublesome I have to keep you with me." Naruto laughed and faced the other four, two of which looked completely lost. "Hi Tenpi," he greeted Sasuke, "Kirameki-Chan," he grinned at Sakura. "And now we have Neji-Kun and Kiba-Kun!"

He jogged out of the gates and sighed, looking at the others. "From here on out, I am Yasê, your leader. I leave Shikamaru in command should something happen to me." He paused and tipped his head to the side. "I would like Neji-Kun to walk with me as I lead. Behind us shall be Shika and Sai in a set then Tenpi and Kirameki-Chan since they are a team, and Kiba-Kun is last, I'm afraid to say. His nose is better than mine." Naruto gave a chuckle that would have been airy if it hadn't sounded so… Dead.

--

_Dear Ninja-Sama,_

_My name is Kita. I am but a humble servant to my lord of the Spring Village. Our village was once very peaceful. However, for the past year, a very powerful drug lord and crime lord have taken over our village. They are controlling my lord with some otherworldly Jutsu. My lord attacks innocents and has enslaved all his people. The army is deadly and I fear my lord may try to take on ninja villages. Please, Ninja-Sama, save my lord!! I pay 100,000 ryou in advance and, if you complete the mission, I pay 50,000 ryou. I am thinking you need three other companions and two backups. Please help, Ninja-Sama._

_Kita of the Spring Village_

ANBU B-Ranked

**GO TO YASĒ**

_**May 7, 2001**_

_**Time: 7:00:00pm**_


	25. Letter to DES Fans: Formal Apology

**両刃の剣**

**Double Edged Sword**

Greetings, Double Edged Sword fans,

I would like to formally apologize for the extreme lack of updates DES is having. The blame falls entirely on my shoulders and I understand that this story doesn't have as many readers as it used to. I completely intend on changing that. As of now, DES is under reconstruction and all my stories are on Hiatus. I sincerely hope that when I post the new DES that you will all continue reading.

Expectations of the New DES: Expect it to be better in writing, description, and spelling/grammar. Depending on Nicole, it may or may not become BETA'd. Expect: A more diverse Naruto Uzumaki. I was told in a review that he was much too powerful. After rereading this story a few times, I have come to agree with this assessment. He has too much power. I am going to take some of his power away in the New DES.

In the beginning, when I was getting DES up and running, someone pointed out to me that there was no point for Naruto being in the ANBU Root since he was on the Hokage's side. I was going to reveal the reason for this at some point in the end or in the sequel but since I plan on changing a lot in the New DES, I suppose I will tell you. Naruto was originally to be a spy for the Hokage. But that idea is gone and _a lot_ is going to change.

I'm going to be bringing in a lot more Naruto/Itachi action. Not necessarily sexual, but there will be a lot more to emphasize the coupling. I'm going to keep most of my pairings as they are, though. I've grown incredibly fond of Sakura/Zabuza and Sasuke/Kiba. Pairings subject to change: Matt/Kyou, Sai/Neji, Gaara/Temari/Kankuro, Naruto/One-Sided Harem. I also plan on changing the way the characters interact with each other. I feel like all of the characters could have interacted more to give it more depth and I intend on trying that.

Be forewarned: My writing style has improved drastically (or so I would like to think) since I last updated, hence the formality of this 'letter'. So, hopefully, the changes of DES will be good and will make this story more enjoyable for the readers.

When this story is rewritten, I plan to have it 50 or so chapters. The way I planned it out, that is how it should be at least. I have the sequel planned out to about ten chapters but I suppose we shall see.

Sincerely,

Mickey


End file.
